Llegaste tarde
by Carylalways
Summary: Daryl Dixon siempre fue un romántico empedernido, pasó su juventud esperando conocer a ese alguien especial que le hiciese sentir esas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablaban en los libros, pero los años pasaban y esa persona no llegaba.Por lo que por miedo a quedarse solo dejó de lado la tontería del amor romántico y se casó. 7 años después apareció ella (Carol) -Caryl-
1. Es real

**1\. Real**

Daryl se tira de la corbata por enésima vez, odia estar trajeado, y sus amigos lo saben, todos se han sorprendido de que haya ido a la boda vestido así, a las anteriores fue más informal, pero su esposa se ha empeñado en que vaya elegante, y lleve corbata a juego con su vestido, que es amarillo, nada más y nada menos y de tela tan delicada que tiene prohibido abrazarla, no vaya a ser que lo arrugue.  
Mira a su hermano Merle, bailando el baile nupcial junto a su esposa Andrea. Están radiantes los dos. Quién le iba a decir que lo vería bailar. Y lo cierto es que lo hace de pena...  
Llevan más de veinte años juntos, y tres hijos en común, pero es ahora cuando han decidido pasar por el altar.  
Están realmente enamorados, aunque lo cierto es que la mayoría de sus amigos han sido alcanzados por las flechas de Cupido, como por ejemplo Rick y Michonne, los cuales están sentados frente a él. Llevaban años enamorados, se conocían de toda la vida, estudiaron juntos, trabajan juntos manteniendo el orden en la ciudad, y siempre hubo mucha química entre ambos, pero por alguna razón, él se casó con Lori.  
Siempre supo que ese matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso, no tenían nada en común, siempre discutían, pasaban semanas sin verse... tuvieron a Carl en un desesperado intento de enderezar ese matrimonio, pero no funcionó, la responsabilidad de criar un hijo sentenció esa relación, así que se divorciaron cuando Carl tenía 6 meses. Estuvo dos años de "celibato" como Abraham solía llamarlo, y finalmente comenzó a salir con Michonne, con quien lleva doce años, y tiene una niña en común de tres años llamada Judith.  
Se alegra por él, hacen una muy buena pareja.

Mira a Abraham y Sasha, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices. Ella está embarazada, es un niño lo que espera, él ya tiene otros dos hijos de un matrimonio anterior, pero ese fin de semana les toca pasarlo con su madre, así que no están en la boda; A su lado están sentados Glenn y Maggie, que también serán padres en unos meses, aunque aún no conocen el sexo del bebé. Él es todo nervios, temiendo no ser un buen padre, pero está seguro de que lo será.  
Tara está con Denise, no llevan mucho saliendo, por lo que están en esa etapa de la relación en la cual todo es precioso y se pasan los días de lo más acarameladas.  
Y luego está Eugene, que no sabe como describirlo, nunca lo ha visto en una relación, en su día le tiró los tejos a Tara, pero como era de esperar, ella lo rechazó con un "Me gustan las chicas", él lo entendió, y esa fue la última vez que lo vio intentando ligar.

Observa a la gente que se encuentra en ese enorme salón de bodas. Muchos de los invitados son familiares y compañeros del trabajo de ambos; Andrea es cuidadora infantil en un centro para niños con problemas, y Merle es bombero, al igual que él. Trabajan codo con codo, y ya está hasta las narices de escuchar a su hermano bromear sobre lo larga que tiene la manguera. Un día de esto se traga el extintor.  
Otros invitados son amistades que no conocía. Prácticamente se acaba de enterar de que su hermano tiene amigos en Alemania. Y joder con los alemanes, como tragan, el idioma no lo controlarán, pero la gastronomía...

— Deja de tirarte de la corbata, vas a dar de sí el nudo —le regaña Janet, su esposa.  
Es una mujer atractiva, un par de años más joven que él, cuerpo esbelto, cabello largo y castaño, ojos color avellana y con un futuro prometedor como directora de una empresa de marketing a la que le dedica todo su tiempo.

Llevan siete años casados, la quiere, está bien con ella, aunque siempre pensó que el amor sería otra cosa.  
A lo largo de sus 40 años ha salido con varias mujeres, pero nunca llegó a sentir algo realmente especial por ellas, en ningún momento dijo "ella es mi otra mitad", ni siquiera con Janet.  
Supone que sobrevaloró el amor, y eso de las mariposas en el estómago no son más que gilipolleces de películas románticas.  
Pasó tanto tiempo esperando sentir algo de eso que los años se le pasaron volando, viendo a sus amigos casarse y tener hijos, mientras él esperaba como un idiota a que su amor verdadero apareciese por arte de magia.  
Le asustaba la idea de quedarse solo, por lo que, cuando conoció a Janet durante el peritaje de un incendio en su empresa decidió lanzarse e invitarla a salir, y tras dos años de citas, sexo y acompañamientos a sus viajes de negocios, decidió pedirle matrimonio.

Están bien, ella trabaja mucho, por lo que pasan poco tiempo juntos durante la semana, pero todos los sábados salen a cenar, y de vez en cuando se reúnen con las otras parejas para pasar el rato, tomar unas copas y charlar, aunque ella no es una mujer muy participativa, siempre debe estar pendiente del móvil por si surge algo en el trabajo, como ahora mismo.

Mira a su lado, donde su sobrina de 6 años juega con la comida.  
—¿Tú no deberías estar en la mesa de los niños, renacuaja? —pregunta removiéndole el pelo.

Lilly lo mira con odio, clavando sus ojos azules en él y se vuelve a peinar su cabello castaño, adornado con una trenza que cumple la función de diadema.  
—Esa mesa es para los bebés, yo no soy un bebé, quiero estar aquí contigo -refunfuña ella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Es increíble, de los tres hermanos ella es la que más se parece físicamente a su madre, pero ha sacado todo el genio de su padre. Cabezota y gruñona.

—Vale, como quieras, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando papá termine de bailar con mamá?—pregunta, quitándole el cuchillo que ha cogido de la mesa.

—Que se vaya él a la mesa de los bebés —responde con un encogimiento de hombros, agarrando el tenedor.

Daryl se echa a reír, tendrá el genio de su padre pero es lista como Andrea.  
La mira con ternura. Adora a sus sobrinos, como dice el refrán: A quién Dios no da hijos el diablo les da sobrinos.  
Ha perdido la cuenta de la de veces que se los ha llevado al cine, la playa, la feria, cualquier sitio divertido, o las veces que se han quedado a dormir en su casa, aunque los dos mayores, Sam y Matthew, de 15 y 18 años están en una edad que ya no quieren saber nada de la familia, que es algo normal, es una etapa por la que deben pasar, aunque duela.  
Lilly vino de sorpresa, no pretendían tener más hijos pero unas copas de más y un Merle borracho intentando ponerse un preservativo dieron como resultado a la preciosa Lilly, que es el ojito derecho de su padre.  
Siempre quiso tener hijos, pero eso nunca entró en los planes de Janet, por lo que se conforma con sus maravillosos sobrinos, y los hijos de sus amigos, que también lo llaman tío Daryl.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunta al verla colocar todas las copas a medio beber en fila, ordenándolas por la cantidad de champán que contienen.

— Voy a hacer música, mi hada me enseñó — responde, y comienza a golpear las copas con el tenedor, produciendo distintos sonidos.

Daryl sonríe, qué mayor parece mordiéndose la lengua toda concentrada tocando una melodía que desconoce, y que pequeña la ve cuando la escucha hablar de su amiga imaginaria.

—¿Ya me has quitado el sitio? —farfulla Merle, agarrando a su hija por las axilas para levantarla de la silla. Ella se queja y patalea, pero se calma en cuanto ve que su padre la sienta sobre su regazo —¿Has visto bailar a papá? —pregunta dando un sorbo a su copa. Jamás imaginó que un baile pudiese ser tan cansado.

— Sí, bailas como el culo— responde distraída, recolocando las copas en fila para volver a tocar su instrumento. Papá le ha jodido una nota.

Merle carraspea y mira a Daryl intentando leer si él ha sido el artífice de ese comentario, pero Daryl alza las manos haciéndole saber que es inocente, y que ese comentario ha sido invención de su niña, que simplemente ha dicho lo que todos piensan.

La música del baile nupcial ha terminado, lo que anuncia que la pista de baile queda abierta para todos los invitados.  
Sasha arrastra a Abraham a la pista; Maggie a Glenn; Tara y Denise comparten miradas cómplices; Aaron ofrece su mano a Eric y Rick tendrá que bailar con Michonne y Judith.

— Levanta el culo — ordena Andrea, que le apetece seguir bailando con su marido. Para una vez que consigue que baile...

— En serio, la gente no quiere verme bailar, mujer — se queja él, pero cumple con su petición, dejando a su hija sobre la silla.

Las mesas se han quedado casi vacías, exceptuando unos cuantos adolescentes enganchados al smartphone, un grupo de amigos que charlan animadamente, un par de ancianos y Eugene. — ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta a Janet,  
Su mujer no dice nada, está respondiendo un correo electrónico.

—Yo voy a bailar con mi hada — anuncia Lilly, que abandona lo que estaba haciendo y huye de allí dando unos saltos tan exagerados que hace que el vestido se le levante y hasta puede verle las bragas de Bob Esponja que lleva puestas.

Se echa a reír, su sobrina es un desastre.

—Tu hermano y cuñada deberían hablar con la niña, ya es mayorcita para tener amigos imaginarios — comenta Janet sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

— Tiene seis años, es sólo una etapa, mejor eso a que les pida un hermanito para no jugar sola — la defiende él, pero su esposa ya vuelve a estar centrada en lo suyo.  
Besa su sien con amor.  
— Voy al baño y luego te traeré una copa -informa, aunque no sabe si lo escuchó, no le ha dicho su típico "vale cariño".

Camina hacia el baño.  
—Madre mía —murmura sorprendido cuando ve la cola que hay para entrar al de mujeres. Normal, con esos trajes tan largos seguro que tardan media hora en remangarlos y bajarse las bragas.  
Camina hasta la puerta donde la silueta de un muñeco con sombrero sobre la palabra Caballeros le informa que ese es su baño.  
—¿Lilly? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta al verla apoyada bajo el quicio de la puerta, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música.

— Mi hada tenía que hacer pis, y como nuestro baño está lleno ha entrado en el tuyo. Dice que no va a ver nada que no haya visto ya, pero a mí no me deja pasar para que no le vea la pilila a los hombres -responde ella, tapándose la boca para ahogar la risita que le produce pronunciar esa palabra.

Daryl se echa a reír. Desde luego imaginación no le falta. Menudas películas se monta con su hada , casi le hace pensar que es...  
— Uy, perdona — se disculpa una dulce voz que ha chocado con él.  
...real...  
La mira, ella le mira a él, y el mundo se detiene. Sólo existe ella.  
El sonido de la música no es más que un eco lejano, sólo puede oír su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, su respiración pesada y un aleteo en su interior, tan poderoso que hace que le duela el estómago.  
¿En serio es real? Las potentes luces led del baño la envuelven cubriendo su piel pálida, haciendo que parezca una aparición fruto de su imaginación. Una hermosa aparición que tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto en su vida.  
No quiere hablar, tiene miedo de abrir la boca y que ella desaparezca, aunque si quisiera tampoco podría hacerlo, siente que ha perdido la voz y es incapaz de articular palabra. Por suerte para él, ella parece tener exactamente el mismo problema.

Lilly observa a esos dos, mirándose fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y sin decirse absolutamente nada, como si se hubiesen convertido en estatuas de piedra.  
—Menuda cara de idiotas tenéis los dos —murmura —¡Venga, que quiero bailar! —gruñe impaciente, agarrando a la mujer del brazo obligándola a salir de allí.

Daryl da un paso atrás para que pueda pasar por su lado, y sus hombros chocan accidentalmente provocando una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo su cuerpo de tal forma que le asusta.  
¿Ella es esa famosa hada? Al parecer los amigos imaginarios existen, y las mariposas en el estómago también.  
Demasiado tarde...

La observa marchar, ambos se niegan a dejar de mirarse, pero con cada paso que ella da se van perdiendo de vista un poco más.  
Ya es incapaz de localizar su cabello plateado, su colorido vestido largo estilo hippie, sus botas altas... La multitud se la ha tragado, y un miedo atroz a no volver a verla recorre sus entrañas.

Va tras ella, olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer en ese baño.  
Corre hasta la pista de baile donde debería de estar si Lilly no ha cambiado de planes a mitad de camino. Esa niña es muy impulsiva, más de una vez ha ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y ha vuelto con una cacerola en la cabeza para jugar a los Caballeros medievales.  
Respira aliviado, está ahí, con su sobrina en brazos, dándole vueltas, haciéndola reír y de paso riendo ella. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

— Hey, Darlina — saluda Merle dándole una palmada en la espalda — ¿No sacas a tu chica a bailar? — pregunta mirando a Janet, que sigue con el dichoso teléfono. Esa mujer sólo vive para el trabajo, está seguro de que ni se ha dado cuenta de que está en una boda.

— No, ya está bailando con... — sacude la cabeza. Menuda burrada ha estado a punto de decir. Mira a su hermano.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunta intentando descifrar esa mirada.

— Aquí hay gente que no conozco —responde mirando disimuladamente hacia esa mujer.

Merle se ríe.  
—Normal, hay familiares de Andrea que son de fuera y...

—La mujer del cabello plateado ¿Quién es? — interrumpe, preguntando apresurado.

— ¿Cabello plateado? ¿Te refieres a Úrsula, la tía de Andrea? —Responde dudoso.

— No joder, es más joven, ¡La que está bailando con Lilly! — apunta, como si la acabase de localizar, y no llevase un buen rato observándola como un puto pervertido.

Merle busca a su niña, para saber quién está bailando con ella, y vuelve a centrarse en su hermano una vez que ha visto a quién se refiere.  
— ¿De verdad no sabes quién es?— pregunta fingiendo estar sorprendido. Daryl niega, y él pasea lentamente la lengua por el interior de la boca mirando a su hermano con diversión.

— ¿Sabes quién es o no? — se impacienta Daryl. Odia que lo mire así, como cuando eran niños y él hablaba emocionado sobre que acababa de conocer a Santa Claus y él lo escuchaba a sabiendas de que no era real. Le está ocultando algo.

— Un momento — se gira y busca a Andrea con la mirada — ¡Ey, cariño, ven aquí! — la llama cuando la localiza unos metros por detrás de él, hablando con Michonne.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta colgándose del brazo de su marido.

— Mi hermano dice que no conoce a la mujer que está bailando con Lilly ¿A ti te suena de algo? — pregunta compartiendo miradas cómplices con ella.

Andrea mira a la mujer que baila con su hija, y seguidamente asesina a su cuñado con la mirada.  
— ¡Qué patada en la boca te voy a dar, Daryl! — gruñe— ¡No la conoces porque nunca quisiste conocerla! ¡Me pasé diez años queriendo presentártela!

Daryl abre los ojos sorprendido.  
— ¿Ella era una de las chicas que querías presentarme? — pregunta.  
Se ha pasado la vida escuchando a todos sus amigos diciéndole "Conozco tal chica que te gustará, si quieres le doy tu número para quedar, o cenamos los cuatro" pero nunca le gustó eso, siempre lo vio algo forzado. Siempre creyó que se cruzaría con su media naranja por la calle y nada más verla diría "Es ella".  
Aunque... quien dice calle dice baño de caballeros...

— No cielo, Carol era la única chica que quería presentarte— responde dándole un par de suaves palmadas en la mejilla antes de marchar de allí.

Daryl graba ese nombre en su memoria"Carol", aunque Dios, ahora recuerda perfectamente a Andrea hablándole de ella y diciéndole que harían buena pareja. Cada vez que se aficionaba a algo, hacía algo, comía algo... le decía "eres igual que mi amiga Carol"

—Y... ¿Por qué Lilly la llama Hada? Todos estos meses he pensado que era su amiga imaginaria, me siento gilipollas — gruñe frustrado.

Merle se echa a reír.  
— Pues porque yo rompí accidentalmente la figura de un hada con el pelo gris que tenía decorando su habitación, y en vez de decirle la verdad sobre su desaparición y tener que soportar una de sus rabietas me inventé la trola de que había cobrado vida y se había pirado.  
Cuando Carol volvió de Washington un par de meses atrás, tras haber estado fuera diez años y Lilly la vio se le metió en la cabeza que era su hada ¡Cosas de niños! — responde, alzando su copa como si fuera a brindar.

— De niños y de padres mentirosos — farfulla — ¿Por qué no la conocí antes? — se frota los ojos cansado, sintiéndose mal por estar torturándose por no estar con ella, cuando tiene a una preciosa mujer esperando a que vuelva a su lado.

— Pues, porque cuando pudiste no quisiste. Luego ella se mudó, tú te casaste con Janet, ella con Tobin y la vida continuó — responde Merle, dándole una palmada en la espalda, y dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

No deja de mirarla, la elegancia con la que su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música, el estilo tan personal que tiene de vestir, su naturalidad, su sonrisa, sus ojos...  
¡Joder! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora?  
Tan tarde...

* * *

 **Hola, aquí os dejo el capítulo piloto de un posible nuevo fic, a ver que os parece :)**

 **Esta historia estará libre de escenas de maltrato y de auténticos villanos. Habrá humor, amor, sexo, y como es habitual en mí, momentos de frustración XD**

 **El vestido que lleva Carol es parecido al que llevó Melissa a los Saturn Awards en 2015.**

 **Avisadme si en algún párrafo he llamado a Lilly Sophia, no os podéis ni imaginar la de veces que me he confundido XD.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios.**


	2. Volverte a ver

**2\. Volverte a ver**

Carol camina por la habitación con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.  
Está un poco mareada, ya no tiene tanto aguante para el alcohol como en sus años de juventud, no debió haber bebido esa última copa.  
La boda ha estado bien, aunque han vuelto a casa pronto, justo cuando mejor estaba la fiesta; los invitados eran más alcohol que personas y ya no tenían sentido del ridículo.  
Era divertido ver al señor Horvath intentando hacer unos pasos de break dance con la camisa desabrochada como un cantaor de flamenco.  
Ríe negando con la cabeza al recordarlo.  
Agarra su bote de crema hidratante y se sienta en la cama para entregarse a la labor de cuidar su cuerpo.  
Le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero Tobin ya estaba cansado, de hecho ahora mismo está dormido sobre su butaca del salón, siendo arrullado por algún programa de teletienda, de esos que se emiten a altas horas de la madrugada.  
Tararea sin darse cuenta alguna canción que debió sonar durante la boda.  
Andrea estaba guapísima, por desgracia se perdió la ceremonia y no pudo ver a su amiga dar el si quiero. Como siempre llegaron tarde, Tobin se toma la vida con demasiada tranquilidad. Un poco más tranquilo e iría para atrás, como Benjamin Button.

Sonríe.  
Es increíble el tiempo que llevan juntos sus dos amigos, y eso que cuando se conocieron se odiaron a primera vista, aunque claro, era lógico: Merle golpeó su coche y se negaba a darle los papeles de seguro porque decía que era culpa de ella, que las mujeres no saben conducir. No acabaron a puñetazos de milagro.  
Y ahora míralos, más de veinte años juntos y con tres hijos en común.  
Se alegra muchísimo por ellos.

* * *

—¿Ha estado bien la boda, verdad? —comenta Daryl a su mujer, que nada más entrar por la puerta ha corrido a su despacho para continuar con su trabajo —¿Te apetece un té o algo? —pregunta al tiempo que se quita la espantosa corbata amarilla.

La primera de todas esas malditas prendas que arrancará de su cuerpo para sentirse libre otra vez, odia los trajes, le dan urticaria.  
Escucha a Janet murmurar un "no, gracias" por lo que olvida el té y marcha a la ducha para eliminar el olor a tabaco que se ha quedado impregnado en su piel.  
Tabaco y alcohol, el olor típico de todas las fiestas.

Sonríe al recordar a Dale intentando bailar break dance. Ese viejo loco...  
Deja el traje en el bombo de la ropa sucia, mañana lo pondrá a lavar en agua caliente, a ver si con suerte encoge y para la próxima boda puede ir en vaqueros y camisa.  
Enjabona su cabello largo, quizás debería hacerle caso a su madre y cortárselo, lleva meses diciéndole que parece un hippie greñudo, a lo mejor el lunes se llega a la peluquería de Jessie, y así le da una sorpresa la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla. Se alegrará mucho.  
Sale de la ducha, se coloca un pantalón de chándal para dormir y se cepilla los dientes antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.  
Está agotado, y eso que ni siquiera ha bailado, se ha pasado la boda sentado al lado de su mujer, haciéndole compañía mientras ella estaba ocupada con asuntos de su trabajo, pero lleva levantado desde las séis de la madrugada, ayudando a organizar los últimos detalles de la ceremonia, y vigilando a su sobrina ¿A quién se le ocurrió que esa cabra loca era la persona ideal para llevar los anillos? No los perdió de milagro.

El sonido de su móvil avisándole de alguna notificación llama su atención.  
Estira la mano para agarrarlo de la mesita de noche y lo desbloquea.  
"Aaron Raleigh te ha etiquetado en nueve fotos"

—Mierda, Aaron —gruñe.

Seguro que ni siquiera ha llegado a casa aún y ya las ha subido. Ese hombre no tiene espera, aunque con él puede estar seguro de que no va a salir mal en las fotos, es muy buen fotógrafo.  
Revisa las fotografías: sale con su hermano y Andrea justo antes de que entren a la iglesia; con su sobrina Lilly en brazos, que sonríe a la cámara con mirada pillina; abrazando a Merle después del enlace; agarrando la mano de su mujer, la cual está mirando el móvil, como siempre; varias en el banquete junto a todos los invitados que estaban sentados en la misma mesa; con Janet mirando a cámara, menos mal que Aaron la avisó y alzó la vista, porque si no habría vuelto a salir mirando su teléfono.  
Decide seleccionarla como foto de perfil, su mujer sale muy guapa, aunque eso no es difícil.  
Entra en el álbum "Enlace Merle & Andrea" para ver las casi mil fotos que ha hecho, aparte de las nueve en las que ha sido etiquetado. Quizás ha pillado el momento justo en el que Glenn se tropezó y cayó sobre la tarta, por suerte ya la habían partido y sólo quedaba un par de trozos.  
Tamborilea con los dedos sobre su muslo a la espera de que las miniaturas de las imágenes carguen, y pueda ver una previsualización de cada una de ellas en lugar de ese cuadrado gris, y cruza los dedos para que la aplicación no se le bloquee, desde que la actualizó le está fallando.  
Resopla.  
Joder, vale que son muchas fotos, pero eso está tardando demasiado, Janet debe de estar acaparando el Wifi y...  
El corazón se le paraliza cuando las imágenes comienzan a mostrarse  
La ha reconocido, a pesar de que la fotografía aún no se haya cargado a toda su resolución y esté pixelada puede reconocer ese cabello plateado y esos enormes ojos azules.  
Es ella...  
Antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo su dedo ya se ha posado sobre la imagen para poder ampliarla.  
Sigue pixelada.  
Espera...  
Espera...  
Espera...  
Le entran ganas de estampar el móvil contra la pared...  
Espera...

—¡Al fin! —exclama en un tono más alto del necesario, pero Janet no lo ha escuchado.

Mira la fotografía y el cosquilleo que sintió unas horas atrás cuando la vio por primera vez a las puertas del baño de caballeros vuelve a recorrer sus entrañas.  
Dios, esa mirada... es como si hubiesen arrancado un trozo de cielo y lo hubiesen puesto en sus ojos, incluso parece tener sus propias constelaciones en su interior, y esa maldita sonrisa dulce que dirige a alguna persona a su izquierda y que está fuera del encuadre...  
Sonríe como un idiota, su sobrina tiene razón, sí que parece un hada, o un ángel mejor dicho.  
"Descargar imagen"  
No sabe por qué, pero ha tenido la necesidad de guardarla en su teléfono. Es una fotografía furtiva, pero sale tan hermosa...  
Hace clic sobre la imagen a ver si está etiquetada.  
Frunce el ceño desilusionado, seguramente Aaron, al igual que él, no la conoce, por lo que ahí no aparece ningún nombre más que el de Andrea, la cual está a su lado en la fotografía y le señala hacia el lugar al que ella sonríe.  
Increíble, ha captado tanto su atención que ni se había dado cuenta de que su cuñada también está en ella, y...

—Claro, Andrea —se le enciende la bombilla.

Ella y Carol son amigas, por lo que si tiene Facebook debe de estar en su lista de amigos.  
Entra en el perfil de su cuñada.  
"752 amigos (181 amigos en común)"  
Utiliza el buscador y escribe "Carol" en él. No sabe su apellido, por lo que espera que no tenga muchas amistades con ese nombre.

—Genial —murmura sarcástico cuando ve 37 coincidencias.

Revisa las fotos de perfil para descartar a mujeres que no se parezcan a ella, y entra en los que tienen como imagen un paisaje, bandera, frase o...

Deja de buscar, la ha encontrado.  
"Carol Peletier"  
En la fotografía sale de espaldas sentada al borde de un precipicio con un hermoso paisaje frente a ella. No le ve la cara, pero reconoce ese color y corte de cabello.  
Entra, y reza para que no lo tenga muy privado.  
Sonríe, la privacidad no es lo suyo.  
Mira su información: Por lo que pone ha vivido en Washington, originaria de Carolina del Sur, ahora reside en Georgia y está en una relación.  
No le ha gustado leer eso último.  
No da muchos detalles, le gustaría saber su profesión, su edad, sus gustos...  
Bueno, menos es nada.  
Mira sus publicaciones, últimamente lo único que ha hecho ha sido felicitar el cumpleaños a amistades.  
Sigue bajando por su muro.  
Una fotografía llama su atención. Está descolorida, y se nota que ha sido escaneada, debe de tener al menos veinte años de antigüedad. En ella aparece junto a Andrea, con un vestido hasta las rodillas, botas altas, chaqueta vaquera, y la titula "Dios, qué pintas"  
Sonríe, no sabe a qué pintas se refiere, ese look hippie no lo ha perdido.  
Amplía su rostro, apenas se le ve, sus ojos están ocultos por unas gafas de sol, y un enorme globo de chicle tapa su boca y nariz.  
Lo único que ve claramente es que tenía el cabello pelirrojo, rizado, largo y salvaje. De joven se moría por las pelirrojas, supone que por eso Andrea estaba tan empeñada en que se conocieran.  
Debió haber aceptado, quizás así...  
No, ¿Qué coño dice? ¿Está loco? Él es feliz en su matrimonio ¿A qué vienen esos pensamientos?

Se frota los ojos cansado y se dispone a salir de su perfil de Facebook, que se ha vuelto a bloquear, dejando esa imagen fija sobre su pantalla, hasta que...

—No, no, no, no, no, joder —murmura aterrado.

Acaba de darle "Me gusta" accidentalmente a esa fotografía.  
Siente sus orejas arder ¿Ahora qué? Aunque retire el Me gusta, la notificación le habrá llegado.  
Dios, eso no podía estar pasando ¿Qué va a pensar de él? Entrará a su perfil y verá que es el tío con el que se chocó en el baño ¡Creerá que está cotilleando sus cosas porque está pensando en ella! Y... ¿Acaso era mentira? Dios...  
Sale de Facebook al fin, y entra en su carpeta de descargas para eliminar la fotografía guardada ¿Para qué narices la guardó? Está casado con una mujer preciosa e inteligente, no tiene porqué estar mirando a otras.  
Deja el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se levanta de la cama en busca de Janet, tiene la necesidad de darle un beso y demostrarle que la ama, o demostrárselo a él.

* * *

Carol asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Juraría haber escuchado su teléfono.  
Lo mira de lejos esperando visualizar la luz azul parpadeante que le avisa de que tiene algún tipo de notificación.  
Exactamente, tiene algo.

—Mieggda —gruñe aún con el cepillo en la boca —, Las paggquillas —recuerda ella.

Seguramente su teléfono inteligente y menos despistado que ella le está avisando de que debe tomarse las pastillas anticonceptivas.  
A veces se pregunta por qué se las toma, duda que su vibrador vaya a dejarla embarazada.

Termina de lavarse los dientes y camina hasta la mesita de noche para abrir el primer cajón y sacar la pastilla, al tiempo que desbloquea el teléfono con la otra mano para desactivar la alarma, no vaya a ser que vuelva a sonar dentro de cinco minutos y se tome otra. Con lo despistada que es...

Mira la pantalla, exactamente, la alarma ha sonado, pero aparte tiene una notificación de Facebook.  
"A Daryl Dixon le gusta tu foto"  
¿Daryl Dixon? ¿De qué le suena tanto ese nombre? Es familia de Merle, eso seguro.  
Entra en su publicación y hace clic en sobre su nombre para ir a su perfil.  
Bebe de la botella de agua que tiene junto a su cama para poder empujar la pastilla por la garganta mientras el perfil de él carga y muestra...  
Tose violentamente cuando al tragar el agua se equivoca de dirección y va por el conducto erróneo debido a la impresión por la imagen que está viendo.  
Es él, el hombre del baño, lo reconoce, la misma mirada profunda y penetrante, la misma barba canosa, el mismo cabello largo y despeinado que apenas deja ver sus ojos y la misma corbata espantosa de color amarillo a juego con... con el vestido de su esposa.  
Es preciosa.  
Dios, ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? ¿Qué más le da? Ella ya tiene pareja, lleva seis años con Tobin, es feliz, él la trata bien y se preocupa por ella, pero... cuando se encontró con ese hombre en el baño su mente se quedó en blanco, la boca se le secó, el cuerpo se le congeló, y un agradable y desconocido cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. No ha querido pensar en ello, pero ahora que vuelve a tenerlo delante, aunque sea en foto, su cuerpo responde de la misma manera.  
¿Qué coño le pasa? Ella tiene pareja y él también, ni siquiera se habrá fijado en ella, y... un momento... ¿Por qué él ha cotilleado su perfil? ¿Cómo ha sabido su nombre? Dios, ¡La ha buscado!  
Sonríe como una idiota sin saber por qué y se anima a echar una ojeada a su perfil, total, él lo ha hecho con ella.

—Vaya por Dios, que hombre más discreto —murmura.

Lo tiene todo privado y ni su foto de perfil puede ampliar ¿Sería muy atrevido mandarle una solicitud de amistad?  
Se muerde las uñas pensativa. Él le ha dado me gusta a una foto suya, aunque puede que haya llegado allí porque Andrea está etiquetada...

—A la mierda —gruñe y, con el valor que su ligero estado de embriaguez le da, envía la solicitud de amistad.

* * *

Daryl despierta por inercia a las 07:30. Es domingo, pero lleva tantos años levantándose a esa hora para ir a trabajar cuando tiene turno de día que su cuerpo está acostumbrado a ello.  
Mira a su lado, Janet no está, la cama está deshecha y las sábanas revueltas, pero su lado está frío, lo que indica que hace largo rato que se despertó.  
Se frota los ojos para eliminar los rastros de sueño.  
Ha soñado con ella, no con Janet, sino con esa mujer, Carol, ¿Eso es lo que le espera ahora? ¿Tenerla en su mente incluso en sueños? Pero no era un sueño hermoso, en él la veía a lo lejos, y él corría hacia ella, pero cuanto más corría más lejos estaba y más gente tenía obstaculizando su paso, hasta que todo se volvió negro y despertó para darse cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla, y al volverse a dormir el sueño regresaba a él una y otra vez.

—Dios, me estoy volviendo loco —se queja en un bostezo.

Agarra su teléfono y desbloquea la pantalla mirándola con un solo ojo, aún está medio dormido. La barra de notificaciones tiene varios avisos.  
"32 Whatsapp de 2 chats"  
"4 mensajes de correo electrónico"  
"Una solicitud de amistad de...  
Se sienta en la cama en un rápido movimiento y vuelve a leer esa notificación para asegurarse de que su mente aún dormida no le está jugando una mala pasada.  
Es ella, quiere ser su amiga en Facebook ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busca en él? ¿Para qué quiere tenerlo como amigo? Aunque claro, él le dio me gusta a un fotografía suya, accidentalmente...  
El dedo le tiembla y se debate entre aceptar o denegar su petición.

—Cariño, tengo que irme, hoy llegan unos clientes y voy a ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto para comer con ellos -informa Janet, que irrumpe en la habitación a toda velocidad para coger sus zapatos y así terminar de vestirse.

—Pero... es domingo —se queja él, aún con el móvil en la mano intentando tomar una decisión.

Janet le da un rápido beso en los labios.

—Lo sé, pero esto es importante, te lo compensaré —asegura antes de salir de la habitación.

Daryl suspira, odia que el trabajo ocupe hasta sus días libres, a veces le gustaría tener a su lado a una mujer que pasase más tiempo con él, compartiendo aficiones.  
"Aceptar solicitud"  
Pulsa casi sin pensar.  
Abandona el teléfono sobre la cama y marcha al baño, al tiempo que sus oídos captan como el motor del volkswagen escarabajo de su mujer ha arrancado y se aleja por la calle, para no volver hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Carol se despereza como un gato, echa de menos su cama de Washington, esta es un poco más blanda, y en cuanto Tobin se tumba a su lado ella se ve forzada a rodar hacia él, como si se viese afectada por su fuerza gravitatoria, pero hoy...

—Este hombre... —murmura.

Ha debido quedarse dormido en el sofá y, si su oído no le falla, con la tele encendida. Cualquier día será engullido por ese sillón.  
Mira el reloj despertador que reposa sobre la mesita de noche de él, Tobin es torpe para la tecnología, por lo que reniega de teléfonos móviles, y prefiere seguir utilizando su viejo despertador que sólo suena cuando le apetece.  
Según ese chisme rebelde, ahora mimo son las 08:15. La hora perfecta para desayunar, calzarse las zapatillas deportivas, colocarse los auriculares y salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio.  
Desenchufa su teléfono móvil que ha pasado toda la noche cargando, y resopla cuando ve la cantidad de notificaciones que tiene.  
"Andrea te ha agregado al grupo *Sólo chicas *"  
"Andrea te ha etiquetado en 5 fotos del álbum *Enlace Merle & Andrea*"  
Mensaje "Has agotado todos los megas de tu tarifa, si necesitas..."  
"Michonne te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"  
"Tara Chambler te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"  
"Daryl Dixon ha aceptado...

—Oh, Dios, ni me acordaba —se avergüenza al recordar cómo anoche se atrevió a mandarle esa solicitud.

¿Cómo tuvo los ovarios de hacerlo? El alcohol, definitivamente fue el alcohol, sabe perfectamente que aunque no estaba borracha eso la volvió más atrevida e hizo ese maldita locura.  
Bueno, mira el lado bueno, al menos la ha aceptado, ahora puede cotillear su perfil.  
Entra en él.  
Lo han etiquetado en varias fotografías de la boda, y la gente comenta su nueva foto de perfil diciéndole lo buena pareja que hacen él y su esposa.  
La verdad es que sí, son los dos bastante atractivos.  
Sigue bajando por las publicaciones, comparte muchísimos artículos sobre deportes de riesgo. Le gusta eso, con Tobin lo más arriesgado que ha hecho ha sido montar el armario de la cocina.

—Ya sé de que me suena tu nombre —dice para sí, cuando ve una fotografía en la que sale con Merle Dixon y titula "Controlando al idiota de mi hermano".

Claro, es el hermano de Merle, ese muchacho que Andrea se pasó diez años diciéndole que le iba a presentar pero nunca lo hizo porque él no estaba por la labor de conocerla, aunque a ella tampoco le apetecía empezar una relación en ese momento, tenía asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse.  
¿Qué habría pasado si...  
Sacude la cabeza. El pasado, pasado es y nada va a cambiarlo.  
Sigue bajando por su muro de Facebook y da con una fotografía titulada "Los bomberos también necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando" en la que se le ve junto a un grupo de otros cinco hombres y dos mujeres vestidos con traje de baño y con la playa al fondo.

—Madre mía, como está el cuerpo de bomberos —murmura mordiéndose el labio.

Siente como el aire se vuelve más caliente en esa habitación.

Acerca la imagen.

—Mirar no es infidelidad, mirar no es infidelidad —se repite una y otra vez al tiempo que sus ágiles dedos amplían y alejan la imagen centrándose en los puntos que le interesan.

Tiene unos hombros bastante anchos, brazos fuertes, y los músculos del torso ligeramente marcados.  
Su cuerpo está adornado por diversos tatuajes: Un pequeño corazón en la mano, una flecha con una brújula a lo largo del brazo derecho, un nudo celta en el hombro de ese mismo brazo, un nombre de mujer sobre el pecho, el motor de una moto, mostrándose a trozos como si le hubiesen dado un zarpazo y levantado la piel, tatuado sobre el hombre izquierdo y... ya no ve más porque una de las mujeres está agachada justo delante de él, tapando parte de su torso.  
Ahora entiende por qué Andrea se empeñaba en presentárselo, es el tipo de tío por el que veinte años atrás habría estado babeando.  
¿Acaso no lo está haciendo ahora?  
Sacude la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos prohibidos.  
Vuelve a bloquear el móvil y marcha al baño, salir a correr le vendrá bien para despejarse.

* * *

Daryl mira su reloj, lleva un buen ritmo, si sigue así habrá conseguido realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios de cardio en un tiempo récord.  
Le gusta salir a correr por los alrededores del parque, el olor a árboles de eucalipto despeja sus fosas nasales, y la canción Livin' on a prayer de Bon Jovi suena en sus auriculares a todo volumen, aislándolo de las voces de las personas que pasean por ese mismo lugar, ya sea caminando, en bicicleta, monopatín... es una zona bastante transitada, pero él más allá de la música sólo escucha las pulsaciones de su corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo.  
Normalmente sale acompañado por Rick y Michonne, pero hoy ni siquiera le han cogido el teléfono, deben de estar aún en casa durmiendo la mona, o atendiendo a su niña de tres años que les taladrará sus oídos resacosos con su llanto agudo.  
Echa un vistazo a su teléfono, Janet le dijo que le llamaría cuando llegase al aeropuerto, pero aún no tiene noticias de ella, y empieza a preocuparse, el aeropuerto está a cuarenta minutos de donde viven. Ya ha pasado ese tiempo.  
Quizás debería lla...

—¡Ay Dios, lo siento! —se disculpa al chocar con un cuerpo que...

No puede ser... a sus cuarenta años ha pasado toda su vida sin tener constancia de su existencia y ahora en menos de 24 horas ha chocado con ella dos veces ¡DOS! Joder, si casi parece que lo hacen a propósito.  
Es ella, seguro, la reconoce incluso sin el maquillaje que realzaba sus rasgos, ni el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior.  
Tiene el mismo cabello, y los mismos ojos azules que no abandonan su mente.  
La mira, está con la boca entreabierta, tiene la respiración agitada, mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente húmeda, y unas gotas de sudor resbalan por sus clavículas marcadas.  
Joder, ¿Por qué narices la ve tan condenadamente sexy?  
Viste unos leggins negros por encima de las rodillas, una camisa de tirantes ancha color azul cielo a juego con sus ojos, y lleva puesto unos auriculares de los que sale algún tipo de música que no llega a reconocer.  
Es más que obvio que está haciendo lo mismo que él, es más, viendo que lleva el móvil en la mano, seguro que han chocado por la misma distracción.  
De nuevo está paralizado, no sabe qué decir, teme abrir la boca y decir alguna gilipollez.

—¿Te corres? —pregunta, alarmándose al instante al darse cuenta de lo mal formulada que está la pregunta —¡Corres! ¿Te gusta correr? —se apresura en corregirse.

Ahí está la primera gilipollez. Tiene las orejas tan rojas por la vergüenza que podría fundir sus auriculares, cuya música se ha detenido. Hasta Bon Jovi ha enmudecido ante esa mujer.  
Ella tarde en responder. Joder, si es que ni siquiera la ha saludado, o preguntado cómo está, al menos. ¿Qué narices ha pasado con su don para la elocuencia? Esos malditos ojos azules han debido absorberla.

Carol lo mira perpleja aún sin creerse que eso esté pasando ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez han chocado? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Que se encuentren en una boda con cien invitados era probable, ¿Pero en medio de Georgia? ¿A qué narices juega el universo? ¿Por qué...  
Madre mía, lo que gana sin el traje y esa ridícula corbata amarilla.  
Está sudado, con su cabello largo pegado a la frente, y la camisa húmeda, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y marcando esos músculos sobre los que una hora atrás estaba haciendo zoom desde su teléfono móvil.  
Le entran ganas de...  
¡Oh dios, le ha hecho una pregunta! ¿Qué le ha preguntado? ¡¿QUÉ COÑO LE HA PREGUNTADO?! Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se ha enterado de lo que ha dicho.  
Asiente suavemente esperando que su cuestión sea de las que se responden con Sí o No, y que Sí sea la respuesta apropiada.  
Él sonríe suavemente, tiene una sonrisa condenadamente atractiva.

—A mí también —dice él.

¿A él también qué? Joder, tan despistada que hasta ha olvidado el cerebro en casa.

Daryl la mira, tiene la sensación de que la está incomodando, no ha dicho una palabra, y se ha pasado largo rato con la mirada fija sobre su torso, como si quisiera evitar mirarle a los ojos.  
Quizás piense que la está siguiendo. Normal, anoche chocó con ella, la buscó en Facebook sin tener detalles de quién era, la encontró, le dio me gusta a una fotografía y ahora vuelve a chocar con ella.  
Sí, normal que la asuste, y si supiera los pensamientos que circulan por su mente...

—Yo... yo... debería seguir con mi recorrido antes de que se me bajen las pulsaciones —se excusa nervioso.

Como si las pulsaciones no las tuviese ya a más de cien. Está al borde del infarto, y casi le da una embolia en ese momento cuando ella alza la mirada y clava sus ojos en él. Esos malditos ojos son dos puñales capaces de atravesar su alma.

Carol sonríe suavemente, el pobre quiere salir huyendo, debe de sentirse incómodo con ese encuentro.

—Sí, cierto, las pulsaciones —dice al tiempo que camina de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo —, ya... ya nos veremos por ahí algún día —añade.

Se despide de él con un movimiento de mano cuando está a cierta distancia, mira al frente, se coloca los auriculares para seguir escuchando Sweet dreams de Eurythmics y continúa con la carrera.

¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? ¿Qué clase de conversación ha tenido? ¿Tan difícil era preguntarle como estaba? ¿Darle las gracias por aceptar su solicitud de amistad? ¿Decirle un simple hola? Dios, se ha comportado como una adolescente que se enfrenta por primera vez al amor y es casi incapaz de caminar correctamente cuando ve al chico que le gusta.

Daryl sigue devolviéndole el saludo de despedida a pesar de que ella ya no lo ve. Dios, no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora de cómo le están temblando las piernas.

—Algún día —repite las últimas palabras de Carol, sin dejar de observarla.

Está en buena forma, tiene un cuerpo atlético, piernas tonificadas y...

—Santo Dios —gime cuando en una de sus zancadas la camiseta se le sube un poco más de la cuenta y muestra los dos hoyuelos que tiene marcados en la parte baja de la espalda.

No entiende por qué, pero siempre ha tenido una preocupante obsesión por eso.  
Le gusta dibujar, y en su época de "adolescente que está descubriendo su cuerpo" solía dibujar mujeres desnudas y siempre colocaba esos dos hoyuelos al final de la espalda.  
Lástima que Janet no los tenga.  
¿Y si cambia de rumbo y corre a junto a ella?  
Dios, qué estupidez, va a parecer un puto psicópata ¿No es eso lo que quiere evitar?  
Se coloca los auriculares y renueva la marcha antes de que empiece a pensar con la cabeza de abajo.  
Tiene una vida feliz y una esposa preciosa y triunfadora. No puede echar eso a perder con ese tipo de pensamientos hacia esa mujer que no conoce de nada, pero que... se muere por conocer...

* * *

Carol entra por la puerta de casa. Dios, que le cuesta salir a correr en pleno junio, el calor empieza a ser sofocante, y los próximos meses irá a más.  
Decidido: comprará una cinta de andar y correrá en la habitación, con el aire acondicionado puesto, así regulará la temperatura.

—Buenos días, cielo —dice la voz de su pareja desde la cocina —Te he preparado un batido de frutas de esos que te gustan —anuncia entregándole un vaso de cristal cuyo contenido es un líquido espeso color rosado que desprende un agradable olor dulce.

—Gracias —agradece casi sin voz, y se lo bebe casi de un trago, estaba sedienta, la botella de agua la vació justo después de encontrarse con Daryl, aunque no se la bebió, se la tiró por encima de la cabeza a ver si así dejaba de tener esos pensamientos no aptos para menores.

Mira a Tobin, que ha vuelto a su querido sillón, y se dispone a leer las noticias del periódico.  
Entre esa costumbre, las camisas a cuadros, y la coronilla despoblada de cabello, está a un paso de ser la viva imagen de su padre.

—Voy a darme una ducha ¿Me acompañas? —pregunta con sonrisa pícara.

—Sabes de sobra que mi hora de la ducha es a la tarde noche —rechaza él.

—¿Aunque haya una preciosa mujer desnuda dentro de ella ahora mismo? —pregunta con voz seductora, pero él no contesta —Como quieras, pensaré en ti —bromea, y marcha de allí.

Deja caer el agua por su espalda. Le gusta ducharse con agua fría tras hacer deporte, siente como todos sus músculos inflamados por el ejercicio se relajan y vuelven a su estado natural.  
No sabe que hará hoy, pero es domingo y quiere aprovechar el día, salir a comer fuera, ir a la playa, pasear... posiblemente Tobin no quiera acompañarla, es un hombre muy casero, pero no le importa, está acostumbrada a hacer planes en solitario, o con amigos.  
En Washington tenía varios grupos de amistades, ya fuese para salir a bailar, hacer deporte, charlar o ir al cine, en cambio en Georgia... pues por lo pronto sólo tiene a Andrea, sus antiguas amistades están todos en Carolina del Sur. Quizás un día vaya a hacerles una visita.

Agudiza el oído, le ha parecido escuchar su teléfono.  
Cierra el grifo.

—Mierda —gruñe.

Exactamente, I love Rock n' roll de Joan Jett, canción que tiene como tono de llamada, está sonado.  
Se envuelve rápido en una toalla y corre a la habitación a por su móvil.  
Es Andrea.

—Dime —responde a la llamada.

—Hey, Carol, dice mi suegra que vengas a casa, que te tiene que dar las llaves del buzón —dice Andrea al otro lado del teléfono.

En efecto, la suegra de Andrea, y por ende, la madre de Merle y Daryl, es su casera.  
Su marido y ella ganaron dinero con la compraventa de inmuebles en la época del llamado "Boom inmobiliario" y ahora mismo es propietaria de tres.  
Fue Andrea quien las puso en contacto cuando le dijo que buscaba una casa de alquiler para los tres meses que pasará en esa ciudad.

—De acuerdo, dile que sobre las cinco y media estaré allí —asegura.

—Vale, cariño, yo estaré aquí, ya nos veremos.

Se despiden con un saludo rápido y cuelgan el teléfono.  
Carol mira la pantalla del móvil, pensativa.  
Andrea estará allí, pero... ¿Y Daryl? Espera que no lo esté, ¿O sí?  
Aggg, ni su propia mente se aclara con lo que quiere.

Se dispone a vestirse, pero cuando se mira en el espejo de su habitación se da cuanta de algo: No ha terminado de ducharse, su pelo aún está lleno de champú.  
Resopla.  
A despistada no le gana nadie.

* * *

Daryl frota una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo. Es increíble lo bien que sienta una ducha fría tras hacer ejercicio, se siente de lo más despejado y relajado. Eso exceptuando el encuentro que ha tenido con esa mujer.  
Dios, se siente ridículo, lo fácil que habría sido tener una conversación normal con ella tras chocar "Uy, vaya otra vez tú, qué coincidencia ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te gusta correr? ¿Sales mucho por esta zona? " pero no, tuvo la conversación más torpe de su vida, le recordó al día que de niño haciendo un teatro en el colegio se le olvidó la letra y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir huyendo del escenario.  
Ahora recuerda el momento y se ríe, pero en su día lo pasó realmente mal.

Dios, ¿Qué pensará de él ahora mismo?  
Su teléfono comienza a sonar.

— Gracias a Dios —exhala.

Será Janet, seguramente. Ya habrá llegado al aeropuerto, recogido a su cliente y ahora es cuando se ha acordado de...  
Es Andrea.

—Hey, ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta al descolgar.

—No, nada, sólo que estamos en casa de tu madre, y hemos pensado en comprar unos pasteles y merendar todos juntos ¿Os apuntáis?

Daryl se lame los labios.

—Janet no está, ha tenido que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a unos clientes para reunirse con ellos, pero yo si iré —informa.

Le vendrá bien estar en familia para despejarse, le gusta esas reuniones familiares. Su madre diciéndole que se afeite y corte el pelo, sus sobrinos mayores hablando de cosas propias de su edad, Andrea regañándoles, Lilly haciéndole reír con alguna de sus inocentes preguntas, Merle bromeando con su madre...  
Adora a su familia, son geniales.

—De acuerdo, a las seis te esperamos —dice Andrea, y cuelga sin darle tiempo a dar objeciones.

Daryl mira la pantalla.  
A las seis estará allí, pero antes llamará a Janet por cuarta vez, a ver si esta vez tiene suerte y coge el teléfono, está preocupado por ella.

* * *

Carol llama al timbre de la casa de la suegra de Andrea, le tranquiliza saber que su amiga está ahí, su coche está aparcado en la puerta y la voz de su hija gritando "Yo abro" resuena hasta en el exterior.

—¡Hada! —saluda la pequeña.

Se lanza a sus brazos antes de que ella se de cuenta. Por suerte es rápida de reflejos.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Dónde está tu madre? —pregunta.

Echa un vistazo al interior en busca de vida, y por suerte Andrea hace acto de presencia y la invita a entrar.  
Cruzan el salón donde Merle está sentado cómodamente viendo la Fórmula 1 con sus hijos.  
El sonido del motor de esos bólidos retumba en la sala como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas.

—¡Por Dios, Merle, baja el volumen a eso! —regaña Andrea, a lo que su marido obedece sin rechistar —¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Mucha resaca? — pregunta curiosa, mirando a Carol de reojo.

—La verdad es que no, no bebí mucho, he amanecido bastante fresca —responde con sinceridad.

Deja a Lilly en el suelo y entran a la cocina, donde el delicioso aroma a café inunda sus fosas nasales.

—Buenas tardes, señora Dixon —saluda cordialmente Carol.

—Oh, por Dios, nada de señora Dixon, llámame Anne —corrige ella con una sonrisa.

Abraza a Carol con fuerza, ignorando la mano que le estaba tendiendo, odia las formalidades, y más si la mujer que tiene delante es la amiga de su nuera, a la cual quiere como a una hija.

— Me alegro de conocerte, Andrea me ha hablado mucho de ti —confiesa sonriente.

Carol mira a su amiga alarmada.

—Miedo me da lo que te ha podido contar —dice entre dientes.

Anne se echa a reír. Sabe que es la chica que intentó presentarle a Daryl, que perdió a sus padres demasiado joven y que se convirtió en madre demasiado joven también. Le recuerda mucho a ella.

—No te preocupes, nada malo, cariño ¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta servicial.

—No, gracias, muy amable, sólo he venido a recoger las llaves y me marcho —rechaza Carol con suavidad.

Anne hace como que no la ha escuchado y coloca otra taza y cucharilla más sobre la mesa. Tiene como costumbre que toda aquella persona que llegue a su casa a la hora de la merienda se quede a tomar un café al menos.

Carol mira a Andrea buscando ayuda, pero ella sólo niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, no piensa decirle nada a su suegra.  
Tendrá que merendar ahí, qué le va a hacer...  
Mira a su alrededor un poco cohibida, la cocina es antigua, la típica cocina de abuela, con sus cientos de figuritas pequeñas adornando la estancia, la vajilla buena asomando orgullosa tras un mueble cristalera, la nevera llena de imanes de "recuerdo de..." y sobre ella una cesta de mimbre llena de cajas de medicinas, un calendario de parad lleno de... ¿Bomberos en poses sugerentes?

—Hicieron un calendario solidario, para recoger dinero en ayuda a las familias necesitadas —explica Andrea, que se ha percatado de lo que está mirando su amiga —. Hicieron dos modelos de calendario, uno con los hombres y otro con las mujeres, y aunque no te lo creas el de los chicos se vendió más —añade con una sonrisa.

Carol pasa las hojas del calendario, no le extraña, un bombero es la fantasía erótica de muchas mujeres ¿La suya también? nunca se lo había planteado.  
Llega a Merle, el tío está sentado apoyado en la rueda del camión, con el casco sobre sus partes y devorando la cámara con la mirada.

—Tuve que depilarlo con cera caliente para ello, tenías que haber visto como gritaba ese tío duro —ríe Andrea al recordarlo.

—Como un cerdito —se burla Lilly

—Mi Merle siempre ha sido muy velludo, salió al padre, todo lo contrario de mi Daryl ¡Míralo, es el mes de noviembre! —dice Anne.

Carol traga saliva y comienza a pasar las páginas.  
Mes de noviembre... qué buen regalo de cumpleaños.  
"Madre mía" murmura para sí.  
Está vestido sólo con los pantalones del uniforme y los guantes de seguridad, cargando sobre su hombro la enorme manguera del camión y mirando a la cámara muy serio, con el cabello húmedo pegado sobre su rostro y esa mirada intensa que traspasa el papel y llega a su alma.

—Le dije que no se tatuase mi nombre, que eso iba a espantar a las mujeres, pero nada, le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro —comenta Anne.

Carol sonríe.  
Claro, "Anne" ese es el nombre de mujer que tiene sobre el pecho.  
Qué tierno... y... joder ¿Dónde podría conseguir un calendario de esos? O el mes de noviembre al menos.

Daryl llama a la puerta de casa de su madre, escucha a su sobrina en el interior, esa casa siempre ha tenido muy buena acústica, o muy mal aislamiento. Todos los vecinos pueden enterarse de sus conversaciones, menos mal que las peleas era algo atípico entre ellos.

—Hey, Darlina —saluda Merle, estrechándole la mano.

—¡Tío, Daryl! —grita Lilly.

—Hola, sinvergüenza —saluda Daryl.

Coge a su sobrina en brazos y besa su mejilla pringosa, ha debido de estar comiendo alguna golosina.

Agudiza el oído, su madre está hablando con alguien en la cocina.  
Escucha lo que dice.  
"Uy, mi Daryl nació con un sólo testículo, el otro no bajó, y..."

—La abuela está contando la historia de tu huevo, otra vez —ríe Lilly.

—Mierda, mamá —gruñe.

Siempre le cuenta la misma historia a cada persona nueva que conoce "El relato del testículo de Daryl que tardó en bajar" Dios, de niño le avergonzaba cuando lo contaba, y ahora aún más, lo peor es que normalmente ese relato iba acompañado de pruebas fotográficas. La mitad de Georgia ha visto sus pelotas.  
Camina hacia la cocina a paso ligero para interrumpir esa maldita charla.

—¡Mamá, cuantas veces te he dicho que...

Las palabras mueren en su boca, ella está ahí, ¿Qué hace ahí?  
La ha pillado con las manos en la masa, mirando su página en ese calendario que tanto odia, pero en cuanto él ha hecho acto de presencia lo ha soltado, dejando caer las hojas hasta el mes en el que están actualmente y ha escondido las manos a la espalda como si ocultase algo.  
Le gustaría preguntarle "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pero todo su descaro ha enmudecido de nuevo, esos malditos ojos lo vuelven idiota.

—El testículo ya me bajó —informa.

¿El testículo ya me bajó? ¿Eso es lo único que se le ocurre decir? ¿Qué coño le pasa?

Merle carraspea aguantando la risa.

Carol sonríe con suavidad.

—Me alegro —dice tímida —. Sa...sales muy bien en la foto —tartamudea.

Dios, debe de estar tan roja como uno de esos tomates de plástico que adornan ese frutero de la mesa, ¿Tenía que presentarse justo en el momento en el que estaba babeando con su imagen?

Andrea se coloca entre ellos.

—Bueno, casi diez años después al fin podré presentaros oficialmente —dice mirándolos sonriente — . Daryl, ella es mi amiga, Carol Peletier; Carol, él es mi cuñado, Daryl Dixon —los presenta.

Caryl y Daryl miran a Andrea asesinándola con la mirada ¿Eso era una encerrona?  
¿Por eso lo invitó a merendar?  
¿Por eso la llamó para que recogiese las llaves?  
Se va a enterar luego.

Daryl mira a la mujer que tiene frente a él, está observándole mordiéndose el labio con timidez.  
¿En serio tiene que presentarse como si fuera la primera vez que se ven? Eso es ridículo.  
Mira a Andrea de soslayo. La va a matar.

—Encantado, Carol —saluda.

Se acerca más a ella y apoya la mano en su hombro, de nuevo siente esa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo en cuanto hacen contacto.  
Aproxima sus labios a su mejilla y la besa con suavidad, tiene la piel ardiendo, supone que por el calor de finales de junio, y huele bien, como a frutas.  
Ella ha apoyado las manos sobre su pecho, inundando su cuerpo de una agradable calidez.

—Igualmente —devuelve el saludo ella.

Carol recoge un suspiro. Ha besado su mejilla, su barba áspera ha rozado su rostro y ha hecho que se le erice la piel como si un cubito de hielo se hubiese deslizado por su espina dorsal.

Sigue con la mirada el movimiento que hace para dirigirse a la otra mejilla, sus narices chocan de lo cerca que están, y siente que...  
Dios, ¿Qué coño le pasa? es sólo un par de castos besos, como los que da cualquier persona cuando saluda por primera vez a alguien.  
¿A qué viene ese cosquilleo?

A Daryl le cuesta dejarla ir, besa su mejilla yse desplaza lentamente por ella, hasta flotar por encima de la comisura de sus labios rojos destacando sobre su pálida piel.  
Su corazón le susurra que la bese, y su mente le grita que está casado.  
Dios, ¿Se ha vuelto loco?  
Se aleja lentamente de ella, fingiendo normalidad y la mira a los ojos, rezando para que no se haya dado cuenta de la pausa que ha hecho sobre sus labios.

—Yo... sólo vine por las llaves de mi buzón —informa ella.

No sabe por qué, pero ha sentido la necesidad de excusarse, que vea que ella no forma parte de ese plan, que no sabía que estaría ahí, aunque una parte de ella lo deseaba.

Daryl la mira pensativo. ¿Llaves de buzón? ?Qué dice? Espera un momento...

—¿Le has alquilado una casa a mi madre? —pregunta curioso.

Carol asiente.

—Sí, en la calle... —piensa. Dios, siempre ha tenido muy mala memoria para los nombres, y esos ojos mirándola fijamente no ayudan —No recuerdo el nombre de la calle, pero está frente al colegio público —explica tímida.

Daryl traga saliva, sabe perfectamente la casa que es, de hecho, su casa está justo en la calle de atrás, y desde la ventana de su baño puede ver la de su habitación.  
Sacude la cabeza intentando eliminar los perversos pensamientos que han acudido a su mente.  
La vuelve a mirar a los ojos, procurando no ahogarse en ellos.  
Difícil...  
Quiere seguir hablando con ella, pero de nuevo no le salen las palabras, son tantas las cosas que le gustaría preguntarle que las palabra se le enredan y teme volver a decir alguna gilipollez.

—Tío Daryl —Llama Lilly, tirándole del pantalón. Él la mira —¿Qué es una MILF? —pregunta, escupiendo un poco al pronunciar la letra F.

Daryl busca a la madre de esa criatura, alarmado.

—¿Dónde has escuchado eso, mi niña? —pregunta Andrea, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sam dice que Janet es una MILF ¿Es una palabrota?

—¡Chivata! —grita Sam entrando a la cocina.

—Por Dios, Sam, que te dobla la edad —regaña Andrea, acercándose a él para darle una colleja.

—Pues por eso es una MILF —replica él entre risas, y huye de allí antes de que su madre lo alcance.

—¡Ja, ahí te ha dado, mamá! —ríe Matthew desde el salón.

—¿A que voy para allá en forma de hostia? —amenaza Andrea asomando la cabeza por la puerta —¿Has visto lo que tengo que aguantar? cuanto más grandes peores son —dice cansada.

Daryl niega con la cabeza entre risas. Sus sobrinos siempre han sido unos pillines, y a esa edad tienen las hormonas más que revolucionadas, aunque debería darle un tirón de orejas a Sam en cuanto pueda por mirar a Janet con esos ojos.

Carol, también está sonriendo. Tiene una sonrisa realmente bonita, capaz de desordenar todas sus emociones.

—¿Me vais a decir lo que es una MILF o no? —pregunta Lilly malhumorada.

—Una mujer adulta muy guapa —da un resumen inocente Daryl.

Ni loco le dice a lo que realmente se refiere su hermano. Esos niños... ¿Dónde habrán escuchado esa palabra? O peor aún ¿Dónde la habrán visto? Ahora en internet encuentran de todo con facilidad...

Lilly se rasca la nariz pensativa y mira a su alrededor. Miedo le da cuando hace eso.

—Entonces... ¿Mamá es una MILF? —pregunta sonriente creyendo haber entendido el término.

Daryl mira a su cuñada rezando para que lo saque de ese aprieto, pero ella finge no escuchar, y se limita a terminar de poner la mesa para la merienda.  
"No me hagas decir si te veo atractiva o no, hija de puta" piensa.

—Oh sí, tu madre es una de esas —responde Merle —Pero como yo la llame MILF es capaz de sacarme los dientes de un puñetazo —bromea.

Mira a su mujer de forma seductora, y ella niega con la cabeza diciéndole con la mirada "Eres idiota, mi amor".

—¿Y mi hada también es una MILF? —pregunta de nuevo la pequeña.

Daryl traga saliva,joder, ¿No va a olvidar el tema?  
Mira a Carol, la cual agacha la cabeza evitando hacer contacto visual.  
Joder, cómo responde a eso. Si dice que no, puede ofenderla al pensar que él no la ve atractiva, y si dice que sí también se puede ofender al pensar que él la ve como una mujer veinte años mayor que él.  
Dios...  
Le encantaría saber que pasaría con cada una de esas opciones, y así elegir la adecuada. Aunque si tuviese ese poder lo habría utilizado hace años para elegir correctamente a la mujer de su vida.  
¡La cual es Janet! ¿Qué narices le pasa?  
Mira a Andrea, rogando por que le eche una mano, pero la muy hija de su madre lo mira expectante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios diciéndole "A ver que respondes, guapito"

Coge aire, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—Sí, claro, tu hada también—se atreve a afirmar —Aunque no es correcto que yo te llame así... —añade en un susurro avergonzado.

Vuelve a mirarla, y su rostro se ilumina al darse cuenta de que su respuesta ha sido la correcta. Puede ver una suave sonrisa halagada que ella intenta disimular escondiendo el rostro entre sus hombros.

Imposible no querer besarla

—Es cierto lo que dicen, tu mujer es muy guapa —susurra Carol.

Quiere que él sepa que ella sabe perfectamente que está casado, que conoce el nombre de su mujer, y que no pretende tener nada con él. No vaya a ser que piense que Andrea los ha presentado ahora para forzarlos a salir.

Y la magia se rompe.  
Daryl vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, ¿Se está volviendo loco o qué? ¡Está casado! ¿Por qué lleva todo el día pensando así de ella?

—¿Y la abuela? —vuelve a preguntar Lilly.

—Vale, se acabaron las preguntas, te prohíbo pronunciar esa palabra de nuevo —la detiene Merle.

Agarra a su hija y la lleva casi en volandas hasta la silla de la cocina, donde su batido de fresa y donut de chocolate la esperan.

Anne invita a Carol a sentarse entre Andrea y ella, teniendo a Daryl justo en frente.

Merle llama a sus hijos a gritos, para que acudan a merendar y se siente a un lado de su hija, mientras su hermano está al otro.

Andrea va sirviendo las tazas de café, conoce perfectamente como le gusta a cada uno de los allí presentes.

—Coge un paste, querida —invita Anne.

Le acerca una bandeja llena de Donuts, palmeras, croissants, y otros dulces variados, de chocolate, nata o crema.

—Oh, muchas gracias, de verdad, pero yo no suelo merendar más que un café o fruta —rechaza con educación.

—Tonterías —farfulla Anne.

Agarra uno de los donuts de chocolate y se lo coloca en las manos a Carol, y más le vale que se lo coma, porque a insistente no le gana nadie.

Carol mira el pastel, a la mierda los kilómetros que ha hecho hoy corriendo.

—¿No te gusta el chocolate? —pregunta Lilly extrañada.

Carol dirige la vista hacia ella y sonríe, tiene toda la boca llena de chocolate, incluso la punta de la nariz.

—Me encanta el chocolate, diría que soy adicta, incluso compré un gel de ducha de chocolate y... ¿Te digo un secreto? —Lilly asiente emocionada —No sabe tan bien como huele —confiesa en una mueca de asco.

Lilly ríe con ganas, y Carol se sonroja cuando escucha la risa de Daryl también, por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

Daryl la observa a través de su taza de café, está conversando con su sobrina, siguiéndole el juego en sus fantasías infantiles y haciéndola reír una y otra vez.  
Le parece adorable, y con ambas comisuras manchadas de chocolate parece aún más niña que Lilly.

—Ay hijo, a ver si te cortas esas greñas de una vez, me duele verte así —le regaña su madre —Dile tú algo, muchacha, que a nosotros no nos hace caso —pide a Carol.

—Mamá — resopla avergonzado.

Siempre tiene que salir la misma conversación en la mesa, y como tenga algún otro invitado intenta ponerlo de su lado.

Carol agacha la cabeza y sonríe tímida.

—Uy, Anne, no conseguirás que te de la razón —ríe Andrea —. Aquí mi amiga siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los hombres barbudos, melenudos y tatuados, supongo que por eso la mayoría de sus novios han sido moteros —informa.

Carol siente como Andrea le da un par de palmadas sobre la espalda.  
Será chivata.  
Mira a Daryl, que la observa ¿Sonriendo? ¿Le gusta que le atraigan ese tipo de hombres?

Daryl se mesa la barba, de repente la idea que pasó por la cabeza de afeitarse y cortarse el pelo se ha esfumado.  
"Lo siento mamá" piensa.

—¡Tienes un tatuaje! —se da cuenta Lilly.

Carol mira su muñeca, el reloj se ha desplazado ligeramente hacia abajo y muestra parte de un nombre que aún le duele pronunciar.

—Sí, es... —empuja el reloj para mostrar su tatuaje entero —es el nombre de mi hija —informa.

coloca el brazo en vertical para que puedan leer el nombre correctamente.

—No sé leer —se queja Lilly.

—Pone Sophia, cariño —explica Andrea.

—¿Sophia? Es bonito ¿Y dónde está? No la vi en la boda —pregunta con toda su inocencia.

Carol sonríe con amargura, y Andrea se da cuenta de ello.

—Lilly cariño, no...

—Se fue al mundo de las hadas nada más nacer, hace veinte años —interrumpe Carol.

Agacha cabeza, y siente como Anne y Andrea frotan su espalda intentando calmar el doloroso recuerdo.  
Dicen que la cara de tu hijo al nacer no se olvida, y tienen razón, pero por desgracia ella jamás escuchó el llanto de su niña tras ver su precioso rostro.

Daryl abre mucho los ojos, no conocía ese dato... ¿Fue madre? ¿Tuvo una niña a los veinte años? ¿Por qué nadie le dio ese detalle?

Abre la boca intentando sacar unas palabras de ánimo para...

Su móvil comienza a sonar.

—Perdón, es Janet —se disculpa.

Se levanta de la mesa y se aleja de la cocina hacia la que era su habitación, y que su madre ha decidido conservar para cuando sus nietos se queden a dormir allí.

—Habla más con ella cuando no está presente que cuando está sentada junto a él —masculla Anne.

—Mamá... —regaña Merle.

Es bien sabido que Janet no es santo de devoción para ella. Odia que se pase las comidas mirando su teléfono, que no participe en las conversaciones, que prácticamente ignore a sus sobrinos, que no sea cariñosa... pero aún así la acepta, porque es la mujer que ha elegido su hijo, y aunque no entiende cómo ni por qué, a él le hace feliz.

Carol tapa su tatuaje y mira su reloj.

—Yo... debería irme, Tobin debe de estar preocupado, le dije que sólo venía a recoger las llaves —murmura Carol.

Se levanta a toda prisa decidida a marcharse, y se despide de Matthew, Sam, Lilly, Merle...

—Gracias por la merienda, Anne —agradece.

La mujer la abraza enviándole toda su fuerza, ella también sabe lo que es perder a un hijo nada más nacer. Esperar nueve meses pacientemente, amar cada movimiento suyo, preparar su habitación, su ropa, llamarlo por su nombre, y acabar volviendo del hospital con las manos vacías...

—Despídeme de Daryl —pide a Andrea.

Se aleja de allí dejando a esas maravillosas personas atrás y sale por la puerta justo en el momento en el que Daryl vuelve a la cocina.

—Lo siento, Janet... —mira a los presentes —¿Y Carol? —pregunta.

—Se ha ido ya —responde su madre con dureza —Y al final se ha dejado las llaves de buzón, llévaselas cuando vayas a casa —ordena.

Daryl mira las llaves que tiene en la mano, deberá dárselas, disculparse con ella y...

Janet vuelve a llamar.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Sé que no ha tenido mucha interacción directa entre ellos, y la que han tenido ha sido un poco torpe XD.**

 **He querido presentaros un poco como son Tobin y Janet, como habréis comprobado, no son malas personas, quieren a sus parejas, pero es un matrimonio que no termina de encajar.**  
 **Daryl repite que su mujer es muy guapa y triunfadora, y Carol que su marido la trata bien y la cuida, pero ahí falta algo que poco a poco se van dando cuenta de quien lo tiene. Por lo pronto sienten esa atracción física que luchan por controlar.**

 **La verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas sobre qué hacer con Sophia, barajé que fuera su hija de 20 años, que no existiera y al final me quedé con el más triste. Lo siento XD.**

 **El acrónimo MILF, significa " _Mother I'd Like to Fuck_ ". Supongo que lo conoceréis, pero por si acaso...**

 **En el próximo capítulo tendrán sus primeros mensajes de Whatsapp, donde se atreverán a ser ellos, contrastando con los momentos en los que se vean en persona que seguirán siendo unos torpes.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^**


	3. La tentación vive en frente

**3\. La tentación vive en frente**

Daryl mira las llaves que su madre ha dejado sobre sus manos.  
Reconoce el llavero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel, es uno de los souvenirs que le trajo cuando volvió de su Luna de Miel en París.  
Un recuerdo de su matrimonio cuelga de las llaves del buzón de la casa de Carol. No sabe qué pensar sobre eso.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abre y puede oír la voz de su padre hablando con sus nietos, y los ladridos de Sauron, un perro labrador negro de dos años que se vuelve loco cuando hay niños en casa con los que jugar.  
El animal fue un regalo de navidad para Janet, pero no le hizo mucha gracia tener que estar limpiando orines, recogiendo pelos y tener que sacarlo a pasear varias veces al día, por lo que le pidió que le buscase otra casa. Y eso hizo, sus padres están encantados con Sauron, y él, cada vez que puede, se lo lleva de ruta para que descargue energías.  
Le encantan los perros, por desgracia a su mujer no. Supone que "tener mascota" es algo más que añadir a la lista de "cosas que ha sacrificado por el bien de su matrimonio".

—Andrea, hija, ¿Qué tal estás? -saluda el hombre algo fatigado por el calor.  
Acaba de volver de su huerto, y viene cargado con una bolsa llena de tomates más grandes que su mano.  
El viejo Will se acerca a su mujer para darle un beso.  
—Las gallinas apenas están poniendo, esta fecha es muy mala para ellas —informa.  
Saca unos cuatro huevos del bolsillo del pantalón y los deja sobre la mesa.  
—Mejor, no me gustan los huevos, salen del culo de las gallinas —farfulla Lilly.  
Sus abuelos se echan a reír. Adoran las tonterías inocentes y no tan inocentes que dice.  
Will se da cuenta de que Daryl está en casa, ensimismado mirando algo.  
Le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Sean cuales sean.  
—Hey, hijo, ¿Dónde está Janet? —pregunta.  
Daryl se sobresalta. Su padre es un bruto.  
—Oh, ella... está reunida con unos clientes —responde.  
Will se quita la gorra para rascarse la cabeza.  
—¿No sabe que los Domingos son para descansar? Debería desconectar un poco del trabajo, o acabará pasándole factura a su salud —murmura.  
Se sienta a la mesa donde su mujer lo espera con su taza de café, las pastillas para la tensión y un buen trozo de pastel sin azúcar que compró expresamente para él.

Daryl alza la vista del llavero.  
Ha sido un capullo, se marchó a hablar con su mujer justo cuando Carol estaba revelando esa triste escena de su pasado. Pero es que, joder, estaba preocupado por Janet, y de todos modos... ¿Qué iba a decir él? Ella hace que se le olviden las palabras, y ese dato sobre su vida le pilló tan de sorpresa...  
Mira a su cuñada que está fregando las tazas, y decide abordarla  
—Andrea... ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de su hija? —pregunta un poco molesto.  
Se encoge de hombros ignorando su tono de voz.  
—Que yo sepa nunca te conté nada de ella. Nunca quisiste conocerla, y dudo que esa información hubiese cambiado algo ¿O sí? —pregunta distraída, más concentrada en despegar los grumos de las tazas y... La madre que la parió, Lilly ha llenado un tazón con caramelo líquido. Esa niña...  
Daryl cambia el peso de su cuerpo.  
—No sé, quizás si lo hubiese sabido habría accedido a salir con ella para intentar animarla —responde a su pregunta.  
Andrea lo mira un instante y ríe sarcástica.  
—¿Habrías salido con Carol por pena? No me habría interesado eso. Quería que quedaseis porque erais muy parecidos en lo que a gustos y aficiones se refiere, además ella era tu tipo de chica, tú su tipo de chico, y puestos a que volviese a salir con capullos barbudos y tatuados con más antecedentes penales que neuronas pues prefería que saliese contigo. Habríais hecho muy buena pareja, peeero ese barco ya zarpó, cariño —le da un par de suaves y húmedas bofetadas en la mejilla cuando pasa por su lado para dirigirse al cajón de los trapos y coger uno para secar los vasos —. Tú estás casado, y ella lleva siete años con Tobin, se quieren, aunque él sea un potus —añade.  
Señala a la planta que está colgada en una maceta de la cocina para que vea a lo que se refiere. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre que Janet es más teléfono móvil que persona, pero se lo calla.  
Daryl se limpia la humedad de la mejilla con la mano y la sigue para continuar la conversación.  
—¿Por qué habríamos hecho buena pareja? ¿Qué tenemos en común? —pregunta curioso.  
Sabe que le gusta correr, al igual que a él, pero por lo demás...  
Andrea se cruza de brazos toda digna y señala con la barbilla las llaves que tiene en la mano.  
—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —propone.  
Daryl mira el llavero.  
Preguntárselo a ella...  
Como si pudiese formar dos frases coherentes cuando la ve.  
Y hablando de verla...

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa —saluda Carol cuando entra por la puerta.  
—Hola, cariño, hay café recién hecho en la cafetera, y he tostado pan —informa Tobin.  
Se acerca a ella para robarle un casto beso y vuelve a su sillón.  
—Eres muy amable, cielo, pero ya merendé, si tuvieses móvil te habría avisado de ello —sonríe.  
Tobin se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia.  
Ella suspira y observa su figura sentada con el mando de la tele en su regazo. Siempre le gustó lo alto que es, se siente tan pequeña y protegida entre sus brazos, aunque luego sea ella la que tenga que enfrentarse a las arañas.  
Se pregunta como sería ser abrazada por Daryl, tiene unos brazos fuertes, hombros anchos, huele bien, y esos tatuajes...  
¡Dios, deja de pensar en él! Ni siquiera le hizo caso en la merienda, en cuanto llamó su preciosa esposa se fue corriendo a hablar con ella. Está enamorado. ¡Y ella también lo está! Tobin es maravilloso.  
Sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad, aunque la imagen de él en ese calendario no deja de rondar por su mente. Estaba tan sexy...  
¡Céntrate, Carol! Se regaña mentalmente.  
Comienza a desvestirse, se muere por ponerse su ropa de estar por casa, que básicamente consiste en quedarse en ropa interior, descalza y con una camisa de Tobin encima.  
Le gusta estar así, quizás luego salga a cenar con Andrea, pero mientras tanto se pondrá cómoda.  
—¿Te dieron las llaves del buzón? —pregunta Tobin sin mirarla.  
Carol casi tropieza con sus propios zapatos. Mierda, las llaves. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Sabía que se le había olvidado algo. Ese Daryl la ha vuelto más despistada de lo que normalmente es.  
—Sí... me las dieron... —responde arrastrando las palabras.  
—Y te las has dejado olvidadas —llega a la conclusión por su tono de voz. Es muy mala mentirosa, siempre lo ha sido.  
—Ajá —afirma —mañana volveré a por ellas, no te preocupes —asegura.  
Desliza los pantalones por las piernas dejando al descubierto sus bragas.  
Son blancas, de esas de algodón feísimas que llegan casi hasta el ombligo pero que son condenadamente cómodas.  
Tiene que admitirlo, le encanta utilizarlas de ese tipo, para hacer deporte son las mejores.  
Eso sí, a la hora de salir a cenar o si quiere seducir saca su artillería pesada y se viste con su más fina lencería de encaje y transparencia que excitarían a un muerto.  
Tobin resopla cuando ve lo que está haciendo.  
—¿En serio, Carol? ¿Por qué tienes la manía de desvestirte en el salón para luego correr desnuda hasta la habitación?  
—Porque es donde estás tú —replica con voz seductora, pero la magia se rompe cuando el cuello de la camisa se engancha con uno de sus pendientes y la deja atrapada.  
Trastea a ciegas intentando desengancharla.  
—Pues no me gusta, por cosas como estas te pasas el invierno resfriada -gruñe él, como si hubiese olvidado que ahora mismo están en verano.  
—Dios, Tobin, tienes una mujer casi desnuda y atrapada a tu lado ¿En serio lo único que se te ocurre hacer es regañarle? —masculla aún intentando quitarse la camisa.  
Joder, el pendiente tiene forma de estrella, y una de sus puntas ha debido engancharse bien en algún hilo.  
Tobin se echa a reír, se levanta, se acerca a ella, y desengancha el pendiente, concediéndole la libertad.  
—Ala, ya te ayudé, de nada, ahora corre a vestirte —ordena, dándole un azote juguetón en el trasero y se vuelve a sentar.  
Carol lo mira interrogante.  
No era ayuda lo que buscaba precisamente. Bueno sí, pero quería algo más después. Dios, a veces le da la impresión de que no hablan el mismo idioma y necesita subtítulos.  
Debió haber sido más literal y haberle dicho:  
"Vengo más caliente que el asfalto de Georgia en pleno mes de agosto, por lo que quiero que me empotres contra el sofá y me la metas hasta en el bolso"  
Hasta le habría salido un pareado...  
Se aleja del salón farfullando una maldición. Pasa de molestarse en buscarlo. Cuando su soldado tenga ganas de guerra que la busque, y si no lo hace tiene un sustituto que siempre está dispuesto, que además vibra, y que si falla se arregla con un cambio de pilas.

* * *

"Ey, preciosa, aquí tienes tus llaves"  
No, demasiadas confianzas.  
"Hola, Carol, ¿Qué pasa? te dejaste las llaves en..."  
No, demasiado informal.  
"Buenas tardes, señora Peletier, disculpe la molestia, pero se dejó las llaves..."  
No, ahora es demasiado formal.  
"Buenas tardes, Carol, perdona que te moleste, pero te dejaste las llaves del buzón olvidadas en casa de mi madre y me ha pedido que te las traiga"  
¡Sí, esa es perfecta!  
Ahora toca armarse de valor y llamar a la puerta.  
¿Por qué coño es tan difícil?  
Mira a su alrededor.  
La casa está silenciosa, casi parece que no vive nadie ahí, si no fuera por la Harley Davidson que hay aparcada en la puerta.  
Como no, seguro que su pareja es un pedazo de tío, con los brazos tan grandes como sus muslos, tatuajes hasta en las cejas, melena al viento, barba de cuatro metros como las de los componentes la banda ZZ Top, y...  
¿Y qué más le da?  
Ella puede estar con quien le de la gana, es su vida, no le importa lo que haga con ella. Además, él ya tiene a una mujer preciosa en casa esperándole. Bueno, no está en casa, ahora no, pero volverá.  
Sacude la cabeza y llama a la puerta sin darle más vueltas.  
Entregarle las llaves, disculparse por su comportamiento en casa de sus padres e irse, no tiene que hacer nada más.  
Escucha como alguien trastea desde el interior en el cerrojo de la puerta.  
Las manos le sudan, el corazón se le acelera, la mente se le nubla y...  
Y nada...  
Vuelve a respirar.  
—Hola, buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunta el hombre que ha abierto la puerta.  
Daryl se aleja dos pasos para asegurarse de que no se ha equivocado de casa.  
¿Ese era su marido motero? Pues vaya mierda de Ángel del infierno...  
Sonríe sin saber por qué.  
—¿Está la señorita Peletier en casa? —pregunta con seguridad.  
—¿Quién pregunta?  
Daryl hincha pecho y se alza cuan alto es. Un poco estúpido, porque el tío es casi tan grande como la puerta, pero no sabe por qué, sus instintos primarios le piden que demuestre su poderío como macho Alfa.  
—Soy Daryl Dixon —responde como si hubiese anunciado el nombre de alguien de la realeza, y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que ha quedado —, El... el hijo de su casera —añade mirándose los pies nervioso, perdiendo toda la fuerza inicial.  
Tobin arquea una ceja.  
—Espera aquí —pide con sequedad.  
Cierra la puerta y marcha al interior, donde pilla a Carol con una de sus camisas a cuadros talla XL a medio abrochar.  
—Cariño, el hijo de tu casera está aquí, pregunta por ti —informa, y vuelve a su sillón, dejando que ella se encargue de ese tío raro.  
Carol se congela y palidece.  
¿Daryl está ahí?  
A lo mejor es Merle, Dios, que sea el idiota de Merle.  
Camina por el pasillo despacio, haciendo respiraciones como las que aprendió en clases de yoga, procurando relajarse.  
Sujeta el picaporte de la puerta, que se resvala de su mano temblorosa.  
Daryl se tensa de nuevo cuando vuelve a oír movimientos tras la puerta. Ahora sí, es ella.  
Otra vez se le ha vuelto a acelerar el corazón ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Cómo era la frase? ¡Joder, no te bloquees ahora! Piensa, piensa.  
"Buenas tardes, Carol, perdona que te moleste, pero te dejaste..."  
La puerta se abre, y él... él se ha olvidado hasta de quien es.  
La mira grabando su imagen en su cabeza y se alarma por los pensamientos que llegan a su mente.  
Decapita el gemido que casi escapa de sus labios.  
—Las... las... llaves, toma —tartamudea.  
Se las entrega casi lanzándoselas a la cara y huye de allí a toda velocidad, tapándose el rostro con las manos y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.  
Carol se queda unos segundos en la puerta, con las llaves en la mano mientras observa como el menor de los Dixon arranca la moto y se marcha.  
¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento infantil? Vale que ella puede que actuase igual de torpe ante él, pero ¿A qué...  
—¿En serio, Carol? —pregunta incrédulo Tobin, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.  
Ella se gira, cierra la puerta con un movimiento de cadera y deja las llaves en el cenicero de la entrada.  
—¿En serio, qué?  
—¿Has abierto la puerta así? —la señala de arriba a abajo.  
Carol se mira.  
—¡Ay, no! —murmura alarmada.  
Ni se había dado cuenta de que está a medio vestir.  
Lleva puesta la camisa a cuadros con un solo botón abrochado bajo el pecho y la ropa interior claramente visible. Claro, por eso su reacción, el pobre se habrá sentido de lo más incómodo.  
Se había olvidado de que se estaba vistiendo, fue escuchar su nombre y activarse su nivel avanzado de despistes.  
—Mierda, encima las bragas feas —se queja entre dientes.  
Marcha a la habitación, cruzando la camisa sobre su pecho, como si eso fuese a reparar lo que ya ha hecho.  
—¡Pues mejor, menos has mostrado! —grita Tobin desde su sillón.  
Carol no lo escucha.  
Dios, que ridículo más espantoso.  
Joder, ¿Qué pensará de ella ahora?  
Podría enviarle un mensaje, decirle que lo siente, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda, que si busca "despistada" en el diccionario aparece su foto, que escuchar su nombre hace que pierda la cabeza. Bueno, eso último mejor no...

* * *

Daryl llega a casa, tira el casco al suelo, revolea las llaves sobre la mesa, se apoya en la puerta y se deja caer al suelo lentamente.  
Esa mujer lo va a matar.  
Dios, tiene un cuerpo precioso, aunque apenas ha tenido tiempo de verlo, la mente se le ha nublado cuando ha abierto la puerta y ha visto sus clavículas claramente marcadas, su piel salteada por pecas, sus pechos dentro de ese sujetador oscuro, sus pezones perceptibles que se erguían demandando atención, su vientre firme, pálido y... no pudo procesar más, tuvo que huír alarmado cuando toda su sangre fue a parar a su entrepierna.  
Y ahí sigue...  
No sabe como ha conseguido conducir hasta casa.  
Toma aire por la nariz, lo expulsa lentamente por la boca e intentan desviar sus pensamientos a otro recuerdo menos excitante para que la sangre vuelva a circular con normalidad por todo su cuerpo.  
Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede verla, y no quiere acabar jugando al solitario para bajar esa erección con ella en su mente. Luego se sentiría mal al tener la sensación de que ha engañado a su mujer.  
Joder, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de esa manera desde... desde que era un adolescente de hormonas revueltas. No es la primera mujer en ropa interior que ve, todos los días hay alguna película, serie, revista, anuncio... que las muestran en lencería y no ocurre nada ¿Qué narices le pasa con ella?  
—Recuerdos traumáticos, recuerdos traumáticos —murmura para sí.  
El culo desnudo de su hermano; cuando pilló a Eugene pajeándose con la Lara Croft de 1968; Olor a carne quemada tras un incendio; Janet disgustada porque él está pensando en otra mujer; Carol con la camisa a cuadros de... ¿su novio ?  
¿Por qué llevaba una camisa de él? Dios, puede que estuviesen a punto de hacer el amor, acabasen de terminar, o estuviesen en plena faena, casi que puede imaginarse la escena:  
Ella llegó a casa un poco triste por haber traído el recuerdo de su hija, ese tal Tobin la abrazó, le dijo que la ama, acto seguido la besó, la arrastró hasta la cama, la desnudó casi por completo, se quitó la camisa, la acarició, repartió besos por todo su cuerpo expuesto, y en ese momento él llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento y... y esa camisa fue lo primero que ella encontró para cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo e ir a atenderlo.  
Seguro que tras él irse volvieron a entregarse a la pasión.  
Suspira y se frota los ojos frustrado ¿Qué más le da que ella se acueste con su pareja? ¿Acaso eso no es parte de una relación? es lo normal, aunque él lleve casi un mes sin...  
¡Claro, a eso se debe su erección! simplemente pura necesidad, no hay nada más. Ha visto una mujer casi desnuda y se ha excitado, como ser humano que es, no tiene que darle más vueltas.  
Pronto Janet cogerá su semana de vacaciones, y al fin podrán pasar juntos todo el tiempo que deseen y necesitan.  
Sonríe, sí, ha sido sólo eso.  
Joder, ahora que lo piensa en frío, no debió haber reaccionado así, ha quedado como un idiota.  
Es verano, él es el primero que puede pasarse el día vestido sólo con unas calzonetas, y nadie huye cuando abre la puerta.  
Dios, debería enviarle un mensaje disculpándose, pero... ¿Qué decirle?  
"Lo siento por haber huido como un idiota" "Reaccioné mal" "Me pusiste más caliente que los cojones de Satán" No, eso último mejor no.  
Se levanta del suelo lentamente, su erección ya se ha ido, y la imagen de Carol en ese sujetador de encaje negro ya no...  
Mierda...  
Llaman al timbre.  
Salvado por la campana.

* * *

—¡¿Abriste la puerta en bragas?! —grita Andrea.  
—Dilo más alto, que el señor del fondo no se ha enterado —refunfuña Carol.  
Están en su restaurante favorito, está bien, algo cambiado respecto a diez años atrás, pero el revuelto de verduras con pollo sigue estando delicioso.  
Cena ligera, para hacer sitio a la tarta de tres chocolates que ha visto en la lista de postres.  
Han salido a cenar juntas, cena de chicas.  
Lilly se echa a reír.  
Sí, también está con ellas. Merle tiene turno de noche en el trabajo, a Sam y Matthew los ha dejado con Anne, y le pareció abusar demasiado dejar también a Lilly, más conociendo lo inquieta que es.  
Los hombrecitos han protestado diciendo que ya son mayores para canguro. Lo son, lo sabe, puede dejarlos solos que no les pasará nada, lo que quiere evitar es que lleven chicas a casa mientras ella no está. Eso es lo que hacían Merle y ella en su época de hormonas revueltas, aunque ese dato jamás lo sabrán sus hijos, para ellos sus padres fueron unos jóvenes modélicos.  
—¿Y qué hizo mi cuñado? —pregunta intentando contener la risa.  
—No te rías, hija de puta —gruñe.  
Mira a Lilly alarmada, se le ha escapado una palabrota delante de ella, pero la niña ni se ha inmutado. Había olvidado que tiene dos hermanos mayores a los que habrá escuchado decir de todo.  
—Daryl salió corriendo en cuanto me vio. Que mal rato debió pasar.  
Andrea bufa.  
—Oh sí, vio a una mujer casi desnuda, pobrecito —se burla.  
—Hablo en serio, ¿Crees que debería disculparme?  
—¿Por qué? ¿Estás loca? No hiciste nada malo.  
—Lo sé, es solo que... ¿Y si piensa que intentaba seducirle? Dios, debe de estar descojonándose de mí. Una mujer cuarentona intentando seducir a un hombre casado con una mujer joven y preciosa y... Y encima con las bragas más feas de mi cajón.  
Deja caer la cabeza más y más en la mesa conforme va relatando sus temores.  
Andrea pone los ojos en blanco.  
—Oh, por Dios, Carol, no seas tan dramática.  
Primero, estoy segura de que no piensa que intentabas seducirle; Segundo, te recuerdo que él también tiene cuarenta años, y tercero, Janet no es para tanto.  
Carol arquea una ceja, interrogante.  
—¿Qué no es para tanto? Puf, sí claro, por eso siento como me sale una arruga nueva cada vez que la veo. La chica es preciosa.  
Andrea se lame los labios pensativa.  
—Vale, lo admito, yo también me siento vieja a su lado, pero si la conocieras verías que detrás de ese físico y ese don para los negocios no hay mucho más que rascar. Y que quieres que te diga, yo con 33 años era más guapa y divertida que ella —se autopiropea —Y tú también —añade.  
Carol se echa a reír, negando con la cabeza.  
Sí, ellas también tuvieron sus años buenos, quizás si fuese diez años más joven Janet no tendría nada que hacer contra ella.  
Sacude la cabeza alarmada.  
¿En qué coño piensa? ¿Por qué iba a competir con ella? ¿Qué necesidad tiene? Ella está con Tobin, un hombre maravilloso que la cuida y quiere, no tiene que pelear como una niñata adolescente por un hombre que ni se ha fijado en ella.

Daryl espera sentado a la mesa a que Janet vuelva del baño.  
Están cenando en su restaurante favorito, Andrea se lo mostró hará más de diez años y desde entonces va a comer allí cada vez que puede. A veces solo, otras con amigos, y hoy con Janet, que lo ha invitado como disculpa por haber pasado casi todo el domingo fuera de casa atendiendo a unos clientes.  
Le gusta el ambiente, la música es suave, la decoración muy armónica, con réplicas de cuadros y bocetos de Leonardo Da Vinci adornando las salas...  
—¡Tío Daryl! —saluda una voz que él reconoce al instante.  
—¿Lilly? Pero bueno... ¿Tú que haces aquí, sinvergüenza? —pregunta.  
La coge en brazos y la sienta sobre su regazo. Cada día que pasa pesa más, es increíble lo rápido que crece. Dentro de unos años será una adolescente rebelde que traerá locos a sus padres, más de lo que ya los trae. Que Dios se apiade de ellos.  
—He venido a cenar con mamá y mi Hada —responde.  
Agarra un piquito de pan de la mesa y se lo lleva a la boca con total confianza. Ya ha cenado su menú infantil, ahora está esperando el postre, pero siempre hay sitio para un poco más de pan.  
Daryl siente un vuelco en su corazón ¿Carol está ahí? ¿Dónde? Busca con la mirada entre las mesas, pero no la localiza.  
—¿Dónde estáis sentadas?—pregunta finalmente.  
Lilly señala la mesa que está oculta tras una falsa columna estilo dórico.  
Puede ver un poco el cabello de Andrea, una silla retirada y vacía que debe ser la de Lilly, y supone que Carol estará con la espalda pegada a la falsa columna y por eso no la ve.  
Mierda, tenían que estar sentadas justo en la mesa que él no logra ver desde su posición. Quizás sea mejor así, de otra forma puede que hasta se le olvide comer.  
—Están tan ocupadas hablando de ti que me he ido de la mesa y no se han dado ni cuenta —se ríe orgullosa de su hazaña.  
Él está al borde del infarto. Hablando de él, ¿De qué? Ay, Dios, seguro que Andrea le está contando que él preguntó por ella, o peor, Carol contándole a Andrea la infantil reacción de él cuando fue a entregarle las llaves.  
—¿Ah, sí? Y... —carraspea —¿Y que están diciendo de mí? —pregunta intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible.  
Lilly lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, analizando su expresión, buscando si puede sacar provecho de eso.  
—¿Sabes? Me faltan 20$ para poder comprar el muñeco de Batman —deja caer, por si su tío pilla la indirecta.  
Daryl arquea una ceja. Más lista no puede ser esa renacuaja.  
—¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?  
—No, quiero que me des dinero a cambio de contarte lo que están hablando.  
—Eso es un chantaje —se echa a reír.  
—Ah, entonces sí, te estoy haciendo chantaje —afirma.  
Extiende la mano esperando a que su tío le de el dinero.  
Él niega con la cabeza. Menuda sobrina tiene.  
En otra situación se habría negado a ello, no es plan que su sobrina vea que tiene cierto poder sobre él, pero es que se muere de curiosidad y terror por saber que es lo que estaban hablando de él. Necesita tener esa información para la próxima vez que se encuentre con Carol. Si es que hay próxima vez, que espera que sí, o mejor no, no sabe, ¡Está hecho un lío!  
Maniobra la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y agarra la cartera para entregarle el dinero exigido.  
Lilly se muerde el labio feliz, el juguete cuesta 15$, con lo que le sobre se podrá comprar un montón de chuches.  
Daryl se impacienta cuando la niña no suelta lo que sabe.  
Mueve la pierna sobre la que está sentada para llamar su atención.  
—Ah, ya —recuerda ella —Mi Hada dice que la viste en bragas feas, no te gustó, y te quiere pedir perdón, pero mamá le ha dicho que no, que tú eres un cuarentón también y que es más guapa que Janet—responde distraída, prestando más atención a guardar bien el dinero en el bolsillo.  
Daryl estudia la frase, analizando que es lo que ha dicho exactamente su sobrina. Por lo que ha entendido, ha hecho que Carol se sienta mal. Joder, normal, esa forma de salir huyendo de allí fue de vergüenza y bastante preocupante ¿Y le quiere pedir perdón? Puff, tal y como le ha dicho Andrea ella no tiene que disculparse por nada. Es él quien debe disculparse.  
Debería enviarle un mensaje. Sí, eso hará.  
—Lilly, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Janet.  
Ha vuelto del baño, lo cierto es que ha tardado más de lo normal, supone que habrá estado sentada en el WC enviando emails, tal y como suele hacer en casa.  
No pierde ni un segundo.  
Lilly se baja corriendo del regazo de su tío y se tapa los ojos asustada.  
—¡Ay no, no puedo mirarte, si te miro me saldrán arrugas! —grita.  
Da varios pasos atrás y finalmente echa a correr hasta su mesa.  
Janet mira a Daryl esperando una explicación, pero él sólo se encoge de hombros.  
—Sigo diciendo que tu sobrina necesita un psicólogo —murmura.  
Se sienta a la mesa, deja el teléfono junto a los cubiertos como si fuera un utensilio más y ojea la carta en busca de lo que cenará esa noche.  
No le gusta mucho ese sitio, pero a su marido le encanta, por lo que de vez en cuando le toca comer ahí para hacerle el gusto.  
Daryl finge revisar lo que va a comer, pero sus ojos no están sobre la carta, sino por encima, siguiendo a sobrina para ver si llega bien a su mesa.  
Sonríe, Andrea ni se ha dado cuenta de que se ha ido y acaba de volver en el momento exacto en el que el camarero llega a tomar nota para lo que supone que es el postre, viendo los platos sucios que tienen sobre la mesa y que el camarero recoge...  
El pulso se le acere al ver la mano de Carol acercarse al rostro de Lilly para acariciar su mejilla ¿Qué coño le pasa? ¡Es sólo una mano! pero es su mano...  
¿Y qué más da que sea su mano? ¡Dios!  
—¿Daryl? ¿Estás escuchando? —pregunta Janet por enésima vez.  
Daryl alza la vista, el camarero lo mira con gesto hosco, libreta en mano esperando que le diga lo que desea comer.

Ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Dios, entre el donut de chocolate de tu suegra, y esta tarta... —murmura arrepentida Carol tras haberse zampado todo el postre.  
—Que yo sepa nadie te obligó a pedir tarta —ríe Andrea.  
Toma la última cucharada de su macedonia de frutas y mira a su hija que se dedica a mover el plato con su flan para hacerlo bailar.  
—O te comes el postre o me lo como yo —amenaza.  
—No te lo comerás porque se irá directo a tus cartucheras —replica ella.  
Carol se echa a reír, seguro que ha escuchado a su madre decir esa frase más de una vez.  
—Ríete, pero tú te acabas de meter 450 calorías en el cuerpo.  
Carol la asesina con la mirada y vuelve a reír al instante.  
—Mamá, mañana me tienes que llevar a comprar mi muñeco de Batman —pide Lilly con la boca llena.  
—Ya te he dicho que no voy a gastar dinero en caprichos innecesarios, te esperas a tu cumpleaños o a...  
Lilly deja los 20$ sobre la mesa.  
—¿De dónde has sacado eso, jovencita? —pregunta Andrea.  
Mira a su alrededor en busca de alguna cartera a la vista de donde haya podido robarlo.  
—Me lo ha dado el tío Daryl, está allí —informa.  
Señala la mesa que está al otro lado del salón.  
Andrea mira hacia el lugar. Su cuñado está comiendo lo que parece ser una chuleta de ternera, y Janet está de espaldas a ellas tomando su ensalada con desgana y mirando el móvil como de costumbre.  
—Vaya, pero si está allí el susodicho ¿Lo saludamos? —bromea, sólo por ver la cara de espanto de Carol.  
—No, por favor, no, que me muero de la vergüenza —ruega ella —. No sé cómo mirarlo a la cara tras lo de hoy.  
Andrea se ríe, cualquiera diría que está frente a una mujer de cuarenta años, hecha y derecha, capaz de enfrentarse a sus propios problemas. Siente que se ha transportado 25 años atrás cuando empezaron a tontear con los chicos y les entraba la risa tonta cuando se cruzaban con alguno.  
—Tranquila, no lo haremos, con una condición: Pagas tú —chantajea.  
La mira sonriente y ella mueve los labios en un silencioso "Te odio" antes de agarrar su bolso y sacar su cartera.  
—Te ha hecho chantaje —ríe Lilly, haciendo uso de la nueva palabra que acaba de aprender.  
—Sí, tu madre es muy lista —murmura distraída buscando al camarero con la mirada para pedirle la cuenta —, lo que no sé es si esto es una encerrona de tu madre para ahorrarse pagar —añade.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta curiosa.  
—A que me parece demasiada casualidad que lleve dos días cruzándome con Daryl —responde acusadora.  
—Estás loca, de lo único que soy culpable es de haberos invitaros a los dos a casa de mi suegra para presentaros de una maldita vez. Coincidisteis en la boda porque estabais invitados los dos, os cruzasteis corriendo porque vivís en la misma calle, y ahora...  
—¿Cómo que vivimos en la misma calle? —interrumpe alarmada.  
—Ah, que no lo sabías —ríe divertida Andrea —la casa que has alquilado está justo en la calle de atrás de la casa de él. Sois vecinos.  
Carol abre mucho los ojos.  
Dios, la tentación vive frente a ella.

—Sí, cariño —responde Daryl automáticamente a una pregunta que Janet le ha hecho y no ha escuchado.  
Está demasiado ocupado viento a Carol y Andrea marchar.  
No puede controlar la forma que tiene su cuerpo de reaccionar cuando ve la ropa que ella lleva puesta. Es un simple pantalón vaquero que...¡Dios, deja de mirarle el culo, eres un puto pervertido! se regaña.  
Lleva también una blusa color cereza que deja casi toda su espalda al descubierto. Esa maldita espalda... Le encantaría acariciar la línea de su columna vertebral, que tan claramente está marcada, y...  
Carol se gira, congelando su alma al instante cuando clava el azul de sus ojos en él.  
comparten miradas un par de segundos, o minutos, quizás horas, el tiempo se ha detenido en ese mismo instante, como la primera vez que se vieron, hasta que ambos bajan cabeza a la vez fingiendo que ese poderoso contacto visual no ha existido  
Dios, que ojos tiene.  
Dicen que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada, nunca entendió el significado de ese pensamiento, pero ahora empieza a comprenderlo, tiene la sensación de que acaba de darse el beso más apasionado de su vida.  
¿Qué coño le pasa? ella apenas sabe que él existe, y además ¡Está casado!  
Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la conversación con su preciosa mujer, que está contándole cómo ha ido los negocios con sus clientes.  
—¿Y que tal tu día? —pregunta ella.  
¿Qué tal su día? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que ha salido a correr y se ha encontrado de nuevo con la mujer que lleva rondando por su cabeza desde que la vio? ¿Que fue a casa de su madre y ella estaba allí de nuevo? ¿Que se acercó a su casa y ella estaba en ropa interior? ¿Que se ha pasado toda la cena mirando a dónde ella estaba sentada? ¿Que...  
—Bien, ha estado bien, tranquilo: salí a correr, almorcé sobras del viernes, merendé en casa de mi madre, y pasé la tarde en casa cogiendo fuerzas para mañana —responde.  
No ha mentido, sólo ha ocultado información. No entiende el motivo, por alguna estúpida razón siente que está haciendo algo prohibido con esa mujer, y debe ocultárselo a Janet.

* * *

Carol apaga la luz del baño tras haberse desnudado, desmaquillado y lavado los dientes.  
Es medianoche, su cuerpo aún está activo con ganas de fiesta, pero su mente le pide descanso, por lo que, como mujer de mediana edad que finge ser madura, decide cumplir con la petición de descanso y se arrastra por la cama para acabar acurrucándose sobre sobre el pecho de su pareja, buscando ser abrazada, pero Tobin no reacciona a su peso, por lo que es ella misma quien agarra uno de sus pesados brazos y lo coloca alrededor de su cuerpo.  
Le gusta ser abrazada, aunque ese abrazo no salga de él.  
Suspira largamente.  
No sabe por qué, pero cuando salía del restaurante sintió la necesidad de girarse y observar a Daryl, sólo para encontrar que la estaba mirando de esa forma tan profunda, casi como si leyese su alma, que hace que le tiemblen las piernas y desordene todos sus sentimientos. Como si... estuviese interesado en ella.  
Puf, menuda gilipollez, seguramente estaría pensando si lleva esas espantosas bragas puestas...

Daryl se acomoda correctamente boca arriba en la cama y abraza a Janet con fuerza. Está demasiado dormida como para corresponderle, pero no le importa, sólo quiere sentirla, la ha echado de menos, le gusta tenerla entre sus brazos.  
No tiene sueño, a pesar de que mañana debe madrugar para ir a trabajar, tiene turno de día, pero su mente está despierta, no sabe por qué, por lo que se entretiene mirando su Facebook.  
Eugene ha pasado de nivel en algún juego estúpido de esa red social y lo ha compartido con sus amigos. En serio, ese hombre necesita urgentemente una novia, novio o lo que sea que necesite su especie para procrear; Maggie ha tenido antojo de pepinillos en vinagre con mantequilla de cacahuete y ha compartido la foto de su menú. Es curioso lo que tienden a comer las embarazadas, Andrea también tenía antojos extraños y mandaba a su hermano a las tantas de la madrugada a por alguna tontería que sólo encontraba en las gasolineras que abren 24 horas; El futuro bebé de Sasha está inquieto y ha subido un vídeo donde se aprecian los movimientos de su vientre. Recuerda cuando Andrea estaba embarazada y agarró su mano para llevarla hasta su vientre, fue algo mágico sentir ese bebé. Lástima que nunca podrá sentir eso mismo proveniente del vientre de Janet; Michonne está acurrucada viendo una película con Rick, Judith y Carl y ha añadido una fotografía con los pies de los cuatro y la televisión de fondo. Que adorable familia; Merle ha subido una foto en su puesto de trabajo con la manguera del camión entre las piernas, sujetándola como si fuera su miembro y lamiéndose los labios sugerente. Gilipollas aburrido; Andrea ha compartido una fotografía que ha titulado "De cena con mis niñas" donde aparece ella y Lilly sentada sobre Carol, que mira a la cámara sonriente.  
Le da me gusta sin pensarlo.  
No lo hace porque Carol tenga una sonrisa preciosa, sus ojos resplandezcan atrapando toda la luz y sus clavículas marcadas lo vuelvan loco. Que va, sólo lo hace porque la cara de Lilly en esa foto es adorable.  
Suspira.  
Debería disculparse por lo que pasó esa tarde, tanto por su mala educación cuando se marchó mientras ella hablaba de su hija, como por su huida tras entregarle/lanzarle las llaves.  
Saca lentamente el brazo que está atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Janet y agarra el móvil con las dos manos.  
Su esposa se vuelve, dándole la espalda y llevándose toda la sábana con ella.  
Adorable.  
La busca en la aplicación de Messenger de Facebook, y una vez que la localiza tamborilea con los dedos, pensativo, sobre el dorso del teléfono móvil.  
¿Qué escribirle?  
 _"Hola, Carol, soy Daryl"_  
Borra.  
Ya sabe de sobra que es Daryl, es un mensaje privado de Facebook, sale su nombre.  
Vuelve a probar.  
 _"Buenas noches, Carol, espero no despertarte, y si lo he hecho lo siento, pero no podía irme a dormir tranquilo sin disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de esta misma tarde. Fui un maleducado por levantarme de la mesa justo cuando estabas hablando de tu hija. No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que siento mucho su pérdida, debió de ser muy duro para ti._  
 _Y sobre lo que pasó en tu casa, mi reacción fue muy inmadura, no debí huir así, fui un idiota, lo siento. Espero que aceptes mis sinceras disculpas y podamos..."_  
¿Podamos qué? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Salir en parejita con Janet y su novio de mierda al cual no conoce pero que por alguna razón le cae mal?  
Borra.  
 _"... espero que aceptes mis sinceras disculpas, un saludo"_  
Revisa entre sus emojis en busca de alguno digno de cerrar el mensaje. Uno que no sea muy formal y tampoco muy festivo o romántico, sólo algo amistoso.  
Se decide por el guiño, es el que ve más adecuado.  
Ahora sólo tiene que darle a enviar, pero antes revisará el texto mil veces para asegurarse de que está todo correcto.  
¿Sería mejor llamarla señorita Peletier? ¿Y si le cuenta que él también pasea en ropa interior por casa? ¿Y si le confiesa que su cuerpo le parece precioso? ¿Y si la tranquiliza diciéndole que no llegó a verle las bragas? No, se supone que él no debe saber que ella está preocupada por eso.  
No, mejor dejarlo tal y como está.  
"Enviar"  
Vale, está hecho, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que lo lea y...  
Y lo mande a tomar por culo por inmaduro ¿Qué clase de hombre se disculpa por mensaje? ¡Debió haberlo hecho en persona! Aunque luego no le saliesen las palabras, tartamudease como un idiota y huyese de allí de nuevo como hizo unas horas atrás...  
Dios...  
Deja el móvil sobre la mesa, que más da, lo hecho hecho está. Si no quiere saber nada de él no le importa, total, ni siquiera se conocen, no le afecta su indiferencia.  
Se tumba en la cama y abraza a Janet, plantando un dulce beso en su hombro antes de susurrarle al oído un te quiero que por alguna razón no calienta su alma.

* * *

Daryl aprieta los ojos al sentir la primera luz del día colarse por la ventana.  
Mierda, otra vez olvidó bajar la persiana. Siempre le pasa igual, la levanta por la mañana para que se ventile la habitación, y al llegar la tarde se olvida de ello, dejando vía libre a los rayos del Sol, mosquitos, ladrones, violadores y cualquier psicópata que pulule por la zona.  
Se frota los ojos intentando eliminar los rastros de un sueño que no recuerda y se desperece lentamente procurando no despertar a Janet que continúa durmiendo a su lado. Su horario laboral no comienza hasta dentro de tres horas, por lo que decide levantarse y bajar la persiana para que ella pueda dormir un poco más.  
Besa su frente, la arropa bien y marcha al baño a vaciar la vejiga.  
Es otra cálida mañana de junio, y hace calor, mucho calor, el suelo de mármol está tan caliente que parece que sus pies están sobre la arena de playa.  
Camina despacio hasta el baño y cierra la puerta tras él una vez que ha entrado en la sala.  
Deja el móvil sobre el lavabo, puede que Tara esté llamándolo dentro de nada para que vaya a recogerla para ir a trabajar, y no quiere que el sonido despierte a Janet.  
Se mira al espejo.  
Menuda cara tiene a primera hora de la mañana. Todo despeinado, sudado, con esas bolsas bajo los ojos que supone no desaparecerán jamás, y muchos menos esas arrugas que comienzan a aparecer cerca de los ojos. Caprichos de la edad imposibles de evitar.  
Saca su miembro aún erecto como todas las mañanas y se dispone a orinar. Al menos hay cosas que nunca cambian. Para bien o para mal.  
Odia el maldito doble chorro mañanero, cuarenta años y aún le cuesta controlarlo, se supone que sólo ocurre tras tener relaciones sexuales, pero no es su caso.  
Mira por la ventana, no sabe por qué, costumbre supone, normalmente lo hace para ver el tiempo que va a hacer, pero en pleno verano es algo completamente innecesario, y además...  
¡Su habitación! se había olvidado de ello, está viendo su habitación,y puede verla a ella también.  
Está estirándose como un gato, la fina sábana blanca cubre hasta su pecho, una de sus piernas cuelga de la cama, y... tiene pinta de estar completamente desnuda.  
Dios...  
Debería dejar de mirar, pero no puede, se siente hipnotizado, no ha visto nada más sensual y erótico en su vida.  
Le gusta la forma que tiene de desperezarse, sus movimientos resultan hasta elegantes. Su piel pálida se camufla y confunde con el blanco de la sábana, y sus mechones de cabello plateado están desordenados por el capricho de la noche.  
Es preciosa.  
Siente un sabor agrio subir por su garganta cuando ve como se gira y planta un beso en la sien de su pareja.  
Capullo con suerte.  
Sacude la cabeza, y de paso su miembro que hace rato que se ha vaciado.  
¿Qué más le da que lo bese? ¿Acaso él no acaba de hacer lo mismo con Janet? Es lo normal en...  
¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ha cogido el móvil! ¡El mensaje! Lo había olvidado.  
Se acerca lentamente a la ventana, agradece que ella tenga el recato de seguir cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana como si fuese un vestido sin mangas, aunque esas malditas clavículas lo desconcentran.  
Mira fijamente su cara, desea ver su expresión al leer el mensaje.  
Teme que su rostro se torne en una mueca de desagrado, de asco, que se ría de él, o cualquier otra barbaridad, pero si ocurre lo contrario quiere ser testigo de ello.  
—Gracias a Dios —sonríe como un idiota.  
Deja salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y la mira embobado. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Está sonriendo mientras lee el mensaje, y ahora se muerde el labio mientras escribe ¿Puede ser más adorable?  
Baja cabeza ¿Por qué tanta alegría? A lo mejor ni siquiera está leyendo su mensaje, quizás sólo esté comentando la fotografía que Andrea compartió ayer, contestando algún Whatsapp o leyendo algún chiste. Seguro que no es a él a quien escribe, pero esa sonrisa... Dios, le encantaría que fuera así...  
Sólo tiene una forma de comprobarlo.  
Coge su móvil, entra el la aplicación de Messenger de Facebook y abre la conversación con ella.  
—Venga, puto trasto inútil —se queja por la lentitud de su maldito teléfono.  
La conversación aparece en blanco, así que una de dos: o está bloqueada, o soñó lo del mensaje.  
—Al fin —suspira aliviado al comprobar que lo de anoche no fue un sueño.  
 ** _Carol Peletier_**  
 ** _Activa ahora mismo_**  
 ** _Escribiendo..._**  
Vuelve a sonreír. Sí, esa sonrisa, ha sido por leer su mensaje, le ha gustado, y esa forma de morderse el labio es porque le está escribiendo a él.  
Su corazón se acelera.  
Vuelve a mirar por la ventana, ahora con otros ánimos al saber que ahora mismo es él quien ronda por su cabeza.  
Ella continúa escribiendo, de vez en cuando se detiene, piensa lo que va a decir y vuelve a escribir.  
Se muere de intriga por conocer el contenido de ese mensaje.  
Arquea una ceja interrogante al ver como ella niega con la cabeza, alarmada y masculla alguna maldición que él no llega a oír.  
Debió haberse apuntado a ese curso para aprender a leer los labios.  
El móvil vibra sobre su mano.  
Sea lo que sea lo que ha escrito acaba de llegarle.  
La mano le tiembla, no sabe por qué, le cuesta dibujar el patrón de desbloqueo que no es más que la letra L del nombre de Lilly.  
Coge aire, y lee el mensaje, sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca. Más aún que el día que estaba esperando las notas de acceso al Cuerpo de bomberos.  
" _Buenos días, Daryl, tranquilo, no me despertaste, dejo el móvil en silencio durante la noche ^^_  
 _No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tu esposa te llamó, debías responder._  
 _Gracias por tus condolencias, la muerte de mi hija es una herida abierta que nunca cerrará, pero he aprendido a vivir con ella, y procuro que no afecte a mi día a día._  
 _No tienes por qué disculparte, abrí la puerta casi en pelotas, pero en mi defensa diré que no sabía que lo estaba, y normalmente no llevo esas bragas de abuela"_  
Se echa a reír. Vale, ya sabe porqué esa maldición, seguro que se arrepintió tarde de haber escrito eso. Es algo típico de él también.  
Vuelve a mirarla, tiene el móvil sobre el vientre y la cabeza bajo la almohada.  
Decide responder algo tranquilizador antes de que se autoasfixie por la vergüenza.  
 _"Te creo, y si te digo la verdad, no llegué a verlas, me fui antes de llegar a la segunda fase. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito"_  
No, eso último mejor no, debería borrarlo.  
Pulsa la tecla retroceso justo en el momento en el que recibe una llamada de Tara, pero al ir a cancelarla la llamada termina y pulsa accidentalmente "enviar"  
—¡No joder! ¡Maldito móvil sensible!  
Sólo le ha dado tiempo de borrar la última letra, por lo que, si es inteligente, no debería costarle mucho adivinar lo que significa "bonit".  
La mira alarmado.  
—No me odies, por favor —susurra en una súplica que espera que sea escuchada. No literalmente, claro.  
Ella se sobresalta cuando el teléfono vibra sobre su vientre, lo coge a ciegas, sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, y lo mira a escondidas bajo esta.  
Mierda...  
Daryl está congelado temiendo lo que pueda pensar de él sobre su respuesta, y odiando no poder ver su rostro.  
Aún está a tiempo de corregir eso, piensa, piensa, ¿Qué más puede significar bonit? Tienes un cuerpo muy bonit... ¿Bonitero? ¿En serio le va a decir que su cuerpo tiene forma de barco de pesca? Eso no arregla nada.  
Vuelve a mirar por la ventana al divisar por el rabillo del ojo movimientos.  
Ella está sentada en la cama y... ¿sonriendo? ¡Está sonriendo! Está esbozando una tímida sonrisa que hace que se le derrita el corazón. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas, no sabe si por el halago o por el calor asfixiante que ha debido pasar bajo esa almohada.  
Ella escribe algo rápido, y su móvil vuelve a vibrar.  
 _"Gracias, tú también, me gustan tus tatuajes"_  
¿Cuando ha visto ella su cuerpo? Ah, ya, el calendario...  
Sonríe orgulloso, ahora el haber hecho ese calendario no le parece tan mala idea.  
Quizás este año repitan, y ella compre uno.  
Su móvil vibra de nuevo, pero, para su desilusión, no es más que un mensaje de voz de Tara.  
Pulsa escuchar, a ver que quiere esa ahora.  
"A ver, capullo, ¿Piensas venir a por mí, o no? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!  
—¡Oh, joder! —gruñe al ver la hora que es.  
Ya debería de estar vestido y listo para ir a trabajar.  
Esa mujer hace que pierda la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Carol se muerde las uñas nerviosa esperando algún otro mensaje de Daryl.  
Le ha sorprendido gratamente despertar con noticias de él. Ha sido adorable la manera que ha tenido de disculparse, y que haya sabido encajar bien la estupidez que le ha dicho de que tiene bragas más bonitas ¿A quien se le ocurre? Pues a ella que es idiota.  
Le ha dicho que tiene el cuerpo bonito. Dios, su cuerpo es bonito.  
—Mi cuerpo es bonito —susurra para sí, sonriendo de forma infantil, como una completa idiota, aunque tampoco debería emocionarse mucho por ello, si su cuerpo es bonito el de su novia debe de ser despampanante.  
Mira el teléfono.  
 **Daryl Dixon**  
 **Activo hace 1 minuto**  
Mierda, se ha desconectado ¿Le habrá ofendido que le diga que él también tiene un cuerpo bonito? Y si... Dios, a lo mejor él sólo le dijo eso a ella por cumplir, o peor, ¿Y si bonit significa otra cosa? ¿Y si es otro idioma? ¿Alguna jerga de Internet que ella por vieja no entienda? O... Ay Dios, seguro que no significaba bonito.  
Se quiere morir...  
Si es que... ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que él la piropearía así? ¡Está casado! No puede ir por ahí diciéndole a las mujeres que tienen el cuerpo bonito. Si su esposa se enterase...  
Joder, debió haberse limitado a responder gracias.  
—Eres idiota, Carol —se regaña.  
Se levanta de la cama y marcha al baño, comienza un nuevo día, y necesita salir a correr para despejar sus pensamientos.

* * *

A veces el día en el trabajo resulta ser de lo más aburrido, y hoy es uno de esos días. No tiene ningún aviso de incendio, de alguien atrapado, vecino que ha olvidado las llaves y deben forzar la puerta o gatito subido al árbol.  
Nada, por lo que está en la sala que tienen para descansar, a la espera de algo acción.  
La sala dispone de un par de incómodos sofás llenos de agujeros de cigarrillos, y con su propio ecosistema bajo los cojines, máquina de café que más que café prepara agua sucia, y un televisor que no funciona, y tampoco tienen interés en arreglar.  
Las instalaciones del parque son bastante viejas, pero el material necesario para trabajar está actualizado, que al fin y al cabo eso es lo importante.  
Lleva media hora mirando la conversación que ha tenido con Carol sin saber que responder.  
Si dice un simple "gracias" lo más probable es que la conversación termine ahí, y no quiere que eso pase, pero no sabe de qué más hablar.  
Mira a Tara, está frente a él, tumbada en el sofá, mirando al techo distraída mientras se come un regaliz de fresa.  
Quizás podría pedirle ayuda...  
No, mejor no, pensará que está tonteando con Carol y no quiere arriesgarse a que se extienda ese falso rumor. Porque no pretende tontear con ella, sólo quiere... no sabe lo que quiere...  
Vuelve a centrarse en ese mensaje.  
Piensa... piensa...  
Le ha dicho que le gustan sus tatuajes, según Andrea a ella siempre le han gustado los tíos tatuados, incluso ella tiene un tatuaje...  
—¡Bingo! —exclama sobresaltando a Tara que no se ha atragantado con el regaliz de milagro.  
—Jesús... ¿Tú también estás con ese juego de adivinar palabras? —gruñe.  
Daryl sonríe sin más, y mueve sus dedos ágiles por la pantalla del teléfono escribiéndole a Carol.

* * *

Carol vuela del baño a la habitación, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, cuando escucha su teléfono vibrar.  
—Joder, Carol —se queja aún dormido Tobin, cuando ella cruza la cama corriendo, pisándolo, para poder coger su móvil.  
—Lo siento, cariño, temía que el sonido del teléfono te fuese a despertar —se disculpa más pendiente en desbloquear su móvil que en otra cosa.  
Es Daryl.  
—Tranquila, que la alarma esa no ha sido lo que me ha despertado —gruñe.  
Se levanta de la cama y marcha al baño, dejándola a solas con ese chisme que no entiende.  
Carol se muerde el labio, es Daryl, ha vuelto a hablarle, ha respondido a su mensaje de que tiene un cuerpo bonito y le gustan sus tatuajes.  
 _"Muchas gracias, ¿Tú tienes más tatuajes?"_  
Sonríe al leer.  
—Oh, cariño, si tu supieras... —susurra para sí.  
NO, no le puede decir eso...  
Sí tiene más tatuajes, pero están en unas zonas bastante privadas.

* * *

 _"Sí, pero no te los puedo mostrar"_  
Lee Daryl.  
Vale...  
¿Dónde los tendrá? Sólo se le ocurren tres sitios en los que...  
Dios...  
—Pensamientos traumáticos, pensamientos traumáticos—dice en silencio, pero no le da tiempo a concentrarse en ningún recuerdo, le acaba de llegar un segundo mensaje.  
 _"¿Hoy no sales a correr?"_  
Sonríe de nuevo, no sabe cuantas veces ha sonreído hoy gracias a ella ¿Debería preocuparse?  
Mira la hora.  
Supone que ella está a punto de salir a correr por la zona como hizo ayer y le está preguntando eso para... ¿Para correr por otro lado y evitar cruzarse con él? ¿Para salir a correr juntos? No sabe, por lo que decide ser sincero.

* * *

 _"Sí, pero tengo turno de día, por lo que salgo a correr por la noche. Es mejor, menos calor"_  
Lee Carol un poco desilusionada, por alguna razón deseaba chocarse de nuevo con él para... para quedarse sin palabras como de costumbre y hacer el ridículo...  
Decide responder.  
 _"¡Qué envidia! a mí me encanta salir a correr de noche, pero esta zona de Georgia es muy solitaria y silenciosa y me da un poco de miedo"._  
Enviar.  
Ha sido sincera, le gustaría poder salir a... ¡No, joder, con ese mensaje parece que está insinuando que quiere salir a correr con él! ¡Será idiota!  
¿Correr con él? Como si pudiese concentrarse en el ejercicio teniéndolo al lado con esos brazos fuertes y tatuados, la camisa sudada, marcando sus músculos...  
Está a punto de volver a escribirle para aclarar lo que ha querido decir cuando le llega un nuevo mensaje.  
 _"¿Quieres que lo hagamos?"_  
¿Hacer qué? se pregunta, por que lo que ella está pensando hacer con él no cree que sea. Por suerte, como si él hubiese leído sus pensamientos, le llega un nuevo mensaje que lo aclara todo.  
 _"Me refiero a salir a correr juntos"_  
Se congela.  
Dios, ha entendido exactamente lo que ella temía. ¿ Cómo se le ocurre pensar que ella desea salir a correr con él? A la par, codo con codo ¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?!  
Decide responder.

* * *

 _"Sí, estaría bien"_  
Daryl respira. Dios, por un segundo eso le pareció la peor idea del mundo ¿Salir a correr con ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Seguro que no querría, pero ahora que le ha contestado...  
Sigue pareciéndose una locura, pero es una locura compartida entre dos.  
Va a salir a correr con ella, va a tenerla a su lado, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo, con esas mallas que no dejan nada a la imaginación, y esos ojos mirándole...  
Dios, necesita llevar a alguien más para entretenerse en algo que no sea su cuerpo ¿Quizás Rick? No, tiene turno de noche ¿Michonne? Debe cuidar de Judith ¿Sasha? Está muy embarazada, quizás...  
—¡Ya sé!—exclama ganándose otra mirada de desaprobación por parte de Tara —¿Qué? llevaba media hora intentando sacar la palabra —miente por su bien.  
Vuelve a escribir a Carol.  
 _"¿Te gustan los perros?"_  
Pregunta, si lleva a Sauron podrá centrar su atención en guiar a ese animal inquieto, y no estar tan atento a cada movimiento que ella haga.  
Su móvil vibra.  
 _"¡Me encantan los perros!"_  
Sonríe, no puede ver su cara, pero por los signos de exclamación que acompañan su mensaje parece que le entusiasma la idea de estar cerca de Sauron.  
Vuelve a escribir aún sin creerse lo que está pasando ¡Va a salir a correr con ella! y está emocionado por ello, aunque no entiende por qué, es sólo deporte.  
 _"Genial, nos vemos a las 21:00 junto a la vieja cabina de teléfono ¿Te parece bien?"_

* * *

Carol se muerde las uñas nerviosa.  
¿Que si le parece bien? no sabe, ¿El hecho de que el corazón esté a punto de salirse de su pecho significa que le parece bien? ¿De verdad quiere salir a correr con él? Su mente le dice que está loca, pero su corazón le grita "adelante" con cada rápido latido que da.  
 _"Sí, me parece estupendo"_  
Enviar.  
Suspira, ya está hecho, va a salir a correr con él. Es sólo eso, nada más ¿Qué puede pasar?

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os hayáis quedado con ganas de más XD**  
 **Aún estoy preparando el terreno para que ambos comiencen a hablar. Por lo pronto, han descubierto que por mensaje pueden hablar sin tartamudear o quedarse en blanco, lo que contrastará mucho con lo torpe que seguirán siendo en persona hasta que empiecen a romper el hielo.**

 **Como habréis comprobado, ambos tienen sentimientos contradictorios de Me gusta/tiene pareja/tengo pareja/tengo celos/no me importa...**  
 **Básicamente intentan autoconvencerse de que aman a sus parejas y niegan esos sentimientos que están sintiendo.**

 **A Mirna, la madre de Daryl se llama Anne porque buscaba un nombre corto sencillo de recordar, la verdad es que sabía que la madre de Norman se llama Marianne jaja.**  
 **Yo a Tobin no lo odio, en su momento odié a Gimple, pero el personaje no me cae mal, pero ya que dices que lo odias, supongo que te gustarán las cosas que pasarán entre Carol y Daryl delante de sus narices sin que se de cuenta jaja.**

 **Decís que la madre de Daryl os recuerda a vuestras abuelas, lo cierto es que tanto ella como su padre están inspirados en mis abuelos ^^.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia. Sois geniales ;)**


	4. Miradas que hablan

**4\. Miradas que hablan**

Carol revisa su ropa por enésima vez.  
Jamás ha tardado tanto en elegir su atuendo para correr, y no sabe porqué.  
Primero cogió las mallas que mejor culo le hacen y la camisa más ceñida que tiene, pero luego pensó que quizás él pensaría que pretendía seducirlo, y esa no es su intención ¿O sí? No, claro que no, sólo van a salir a correr.  
Al final ha escogido unas mallas piratas negras y camisa de tirantes de sisa ancha color fucsia que deja al descubierto parte de su costado, y con ello los laterales del top deportivo color negro que lleva puesto. Aún no está segura de si ha sido la decisión correcta, a Tobin no le gusta mucho ese tipo de ropa, ni los escotes, ni los bikinis... Ya no tiene edad para esas cosas, según él, pero le da igual, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, ella se ve estupenda con esas prendas, y a quién no le guste que no mire.  
Está esperando junto a la cabina al final de la calle, justo donde Daryl le dijo.  
Está algo nerviosa, Dios, se siente como si fuera un primera cita. Pero no es una cita, eso lo sabe.  
Mira su teléfono, quizás a última hora él le envíe un mensaje cancelando ese encuentro. No se lo reprocharía, apenas se conocen, y la última vez que se vieron lo recibió medio desnuda vestida con esas espantosas bragas. Quizás se sienta incómodo. Vale que han hablado por Facebook y eso, pero no es lo mismo que estar cara a cara ¿De qué van a conversar? Pues de nada, porque sólo tienen que correr, trotar uno al lado del otro y punto.  
—Deja de preocuparte, imbécil —se regaña.  
Vuelve a mirar el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono, son las 20:50, pronto llegará.

—Por dios Sauron ¿Quieres dejar de pararte a oler cada mierda que te encuentras por el camino? —gruñe Daryl desesperado.  
Tira de la correa del enorme perro para guiarlo por el sendero correcto, pero Sauron, como buen Dixon, es un cabezota y continúa en su mundo, queriendo empaparse de todos los olores que encuentra.  
Daryl resopla.  
—Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita por tu culpa —se queja.  
¿En serio ha dicho cita? ¿En qué está pensando? No es una cita, es una quedada entre amigos, iguales que las que hace con Rick. Claro que a él lo conoce de toda la vida y a ella de dos días, no puede considerarla su amiga, no sabe nada de ella ¿Cómo estuvo tan loco como para ofrecerse a salir a correr con ella? Ya no puede remediarlo, lo hecho hecho está, no va a cancelarlo. Va a ser educado, salir a correr con ella, y luego de vuelta a casa con su preciosa mujer que tanto ama.  
Mira a su perro, que lo observa con esa mirada pura tan propia de los animales.  
—Oye Sauron, hoy te voy a presentar a una amiga —comenta mientras camina, no entiende porqué, pero tiene la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre Carol —, bueno, no es una amiga, sólo conocida, ella es... —el corazón se le acelera al verla — ...preciosa... —susurra sin darse cuenta de como ha escapado la palabra de sus labios.  
Ella está ahí de pié, mirando su teléfono, sonriendo suavemente.  
La luna la envuelve con cariño y la suave brisa despeina sus rizos.  
Lleva puesta una camisa que le permite ver sus oblicuos ligeramente marcados. Tiene un cuerpo atlético, eso le gusta.  
Sacude la cabeza ¿Qué más le da si es de su gusto o no? ¡Sólo han quedado para correr!  
Se acerca lentamente a ella, más lento de lo que le gustaría, porque Sauron ha encontrado una piedra que es merecedora de su interés, está entretenido olfateándola, y se niega a alejarse de ella.  
Traga saliva cuando está a escasos metros de ella. Le gusta la elegancia con la que cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.  
No sabe cómo saludarla.  
"Buenas noches, Carol, hace buen tiempo para correr ¿verdad?"  
"Hola Carol, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? Porque yo llevo toda mi vi..."  
Ella alza la vista y hacen contacto visual por accidente.  
—Bu...bu...He...Hey... —saluda finalmente tropezándose con las palabras.  
Como siempre esos ojos se han llevado toda su elocuencia y le ha hecho parecer gilipollas.  
Carol se muerde el labio y mete su cabello tras la oreja con timidez.  
—Hola...—devuelve el saludo. Su voz ha salido como si llevase seis horas corriendo y estuviese sin aliento.  
Daryl está vestido con un pantalón negro y camiseta transpirable azul marino, que... Dios, ¿Ese hombre no tenía otra camisa que marcase más su cuerpo atlético? Y encima tiene la desfachatez de hablarle con esa voz grave que...  
No, si ahora iba a ser culpa del pobre hombre que ella esté tan falta de... de eso.  
Se sobresalta cuando algo lame sus dedos.  
—¡Oh Dios, un perro! —exclama sonriente, olvidándose momentáneamente del Adonis que tiene frente a ella.  
Sin perder el tiempo se agacha para acariciar al animal,cosa con la que él está encantado, y antes de que se de cuenta ya está panza arriba, esperando que le rasquen la tripa y moviendo el rabo de forma frenética.  
—Se... se llama Sauron —informa Daryl sonriente. Le agrada ver que le gustan los perros tanto como a él.  
—Hola, señor oscuro de Mordor —lo saluda sin dejar de acariciarlo.  
Sauron se mueve sobre su espalda ofreciéndole otros ángulos y zonas sobre las que poder rascar.  
"Chucho con suerte" piensa Daryl.  
—¿Te gusta El señor de los anillos? —pregunta, sorprendido por saber de dónde viene su nombre. En un principio Janet lo llamó Dior, por el diseñador de ropa, pero como al final no se lo quedó, fueron sus sobrinos quienes eligieron su nombre. Y como por aquel entonces habían visto esa película con su tío, y Sauron era una bola de pelo negra de enormes ojos color ámbar pues...  
—Oh, sí, me encanta —responde sin mirarle —Voy a dejar de acariciarte, porque me estás poniendo perdida de pelos y mi novio es alérgico —murmura ella sacudiéndose la ropa —Pero es que eres tan rico... —canturrea pellizcando sus belfos.  
Daryl sonríe malévolo ¿Así que el grandullón ese es alérgico a Sauron? Lo tendrá en cuanta si algún día van a cenar todos juntos. Tendrá que irse a casa porque no será capaz de comer nada entre tanto estornudo y así él podrá... ¿Podrá qué?¿En qué coño piensa? Dios, ¿Por qué pretende alejarlo de ella?  
Sacude la cabeza intentando despejar las ideas de su mente.  
Mira a Carol que aún está de cuclillas intentando eliminar el rastro de Sauron.  
Desde esa perspectiva puede ver perfectamente sus clavículas, su canalillo, y la hermosa forma que tienen sus pechos a pesar de estar aplastados dentro de ese top deportivo.  
Ella alza la vista y él se siente enrojecer. Mierda ¿Lo habrá pillado mirándole las tetas?  
—Yo... emm... a... ¿A dónde quieres ir? — , ¿Qué coño le pasa en la lengua, que parece que tiene un nudo?  
Carol se incorpora lentamente, mirando con disimulo cada palmo de su cuerpo. Ha preguntado a dónde quiere ir ¿A estrenar el colchón de su cama, por ejemplo?  
—A... a donde quieras, yo... yo no me conozco esto... ¿Qué zona te gusta más? Elige tú por dónde quieres empezar.  
Daryl observa sus clavículas, su cuello largo, las pecas sobre el pecho que desearía borrar a base de besos... Sí, definitivamente por ahí quiere empezar.  
—Ha...Hay una ruta muy agradable cruzando el parque, es por allí —señala a la izquierda donde se encuentra un camino de tierra —Marca tú el ritmo —pide. No sabe el nivel que tiene ella, no quiere que se lastime por intentar seguirlo, aunque visto los metros que acaba de sacarle de ventaja en estos escasos segundos, parece que va a ser él quien acabe con un tirón en el gemelo y tendrá que... ¡Joder, que culo tiene! Ahora le preocupa más acabar con un tirón en otro sitio.  
Agarra firmemente la correa de Sauron y echa a correr para ponerse a su altura antes de que su mente siga fantaseando ¿Qué bragas llevará bajo esos leggins? A lo mejor no lleva... ¡Céntrate, Daryl!  
—Pensamientos traumáticos, pensamientos traumáticos —murmura.

Carol mira de reojo al hombre que tiene al lado. Huele bien, es una mezcla de desodorante y olor natural que le resulta de lo más atrayente.  
Tiene la respiración algo acelerada, al igual que ella, y el sudor hace que la camisa se ciña más a su cuerpo, marcando sus pectorales tatuados. Se pregunta qué tatuajes tendrá en su espalda. O quizás no tenga. Seguro que siempre tiene sus omóplatos llenos de arañazos de su pareja por el placer que le hace sentir. Apostaría su sueldo a que es muy bueno en la cama, y fuera de la cama también, con esos brazos que tiene seguro que es capaz de tener sexo salvaje en cualquier rincón; en el suelo, sobre la encimera de la cocina, en la ducha, contra su moto, contra uno de esos árboles del camino. Y esa lengua que tanto saca para humedecer sus labios seguro que también sabe hacer un buen trabajo en...  
—¡QUE TE CHOCAS! —la agarra del brazo segundos antes de que se estampe contra un tronco.  
Carol abre mucho los ojos. Joder, eso le pasa por no mirar al frente.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta llevando la mano a su barbilla para alzarle el rostro, pero rápidamente la retira como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Su piel es muy suave.  
—Yo eh... —venga Carol, a ver que excusa pones —estaba mirando a Sauron y... me he despistado —bingo —Pero estoy bien, gracias, vamos —reanuda la marcha antes de que su mente vuelva a vagar por donde no debe. Dios, debe de estar roja como un tomate, siente sus mejillas arder.

Daryl mira a Sauron, mentira, ni siquiera se acuerda de que lleva un perro. Y eso que pensó que al llevar al animal se centraría en él y en correr, y no prestaría atención a la mujer que tiene al lado, pero para lo único que le ha servido es para que ella casi se rompa la nariz contra un árbol.  
Carol sigue robando todas sus miradas. Pero joder, hay una gota de sudor que se ha alojado sobre una de sus clavículas y está a punto de resvalar y morir entre sus pechos. No quiere perderse el momento de tan hermosa muerte.  
Quizás podría echarle una mano, recoger esa gota con su lengua, y recorrer su piel a base de lamidas para acabar haciendo el amor contra un árbol hasta que... ¡Estás casado! ¡Por Dios!  
Se retira el cabello de la frente frustrado. Vale, esos pensamientos tienen que acabar. Es obvio que Carol le atrae físicamente, es normal, es una mujer muy atractiva, pero a lo mejor es sólo eso, quizás si habla con ella descubre que es una tía vacía, con la que no comparte nada y que no tiene nada interesante que aportar a su vida.  
Sí, eso hará, tiene que conocerla y así podrá ver que... ¡Joder, ya ha vuelto a sacarle ventaja!

Carol reduce el paso con forme se va acercando a su calle. Ya puede divisar la cabina en la que una hora atrás estuvo esperando a Daryl.  
Ha sido agradable salir a correr con él, se esperaba algo más incómodo, pero apenas han hablado, se han limitado a trotar uno al lado del otro, y como para hablar, ha estado todo el tiempo con unos pensamientos sucios impropios de contar en una primera cita ¡Qué no es una cita!  
Se detiene y mira a Daryl, que está reajustando la correa de Sauron a su muñeca.  
Está empapado de sudor, los mechones de su cabello húmedos, y unas gotas resbalan por su frente.  
Dios...  
—¿Tú... tú vas a seguir corriendo? —pregunta. Normalmente ella con una hora tiene bastante, aunque los sábados suele hacer una ruta más larga, pero quizás él, suela dedicar más tiempo, y de más de una vuelta a ese circuito circular.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Daryl sin aire. ¿Cómo puede correr tanto esa mujer? Dios, quería hablar con ella durante el trayecto, pero casi no podía seguir su ritmo, y todo su esfuerzo lo concentraba en respirar. Que por un lado le ha venido bien, así no podía seguir desnudándola con la mirada, pero por otro...  
Sauron se desploma a su lado y jadea sin energías al tiempo que Carol repite la pregunta.  
—No, yo... mi perro está muy cansado, otra hora lo matará —responde rezando para que no se haya notado que apenas puede hablar sin asfixiarse.  
Carol asiente lentamente.  
Llegó el momento de la despedida y no sabe qué decir, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, le gusta estar con él, y eso la asusta.  
—Yo... debería irme a casa —comenta señalando hacia su hogar.  
Daryl levanta la vista, mirando hacia donde ella señala.  
—Me gusta la moto de tu marido —comenta intentando retenerla un poco más a su lado.  
Carol mira la Harley que se divisa al final de la calle, aparcada en su puerta.  
—No es mi marido, y tampoco es su moto —aclara ella con una suave sonrisa que se clava en el alma de Daryl.  
—Pe... perdona, tu novio, y la moto es... ¿Tuya?  
Carol asiente.  
—Sí, pero perdí las llaves, y hasta que no recoja la copia... —responde, sintiéndose una inútil por lo despistada que es —Tú tienes una Honda CB750 Nighthawk ¿Verdad? —pregunta un poco tímida por si se ha equivocado.  
Daryl asiente lentamente. Está sorprendido y extrañamente excitado. No le atraen los moteros por sus tatuajes, barbas y apariencia de malotes, es que le gusta ese mundo.  
El móvil de ella comienza a sonar con la melodía de I love rock 'n roll, de Joan Jett, una de sus cantantes favoritas.  
Dios, ahora no le parece tan buena idea eso de conocerla mejor ¿Dónde se había metido esa mujer todos estos años?  
—Disculpa, es del trabajo, tengo que cogerlo —se excusa.  
Se aleja un par de pasos de Daryl y responde a la llamada.  
Está de vacaciones, pero puede que su sustituta necesite ayuda con algo, como otras veces ha pasado.

Daryl la observa en silencio.  
Está realmente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna llena, cuyas hebras de plata se camuflan entre sus rizos y la envuelven en un halo luminoso casi celestial.  
Sonríe a la persona tras el teléfono. Tiene la sonrisa más auténtica que ha visto en su vida, y sus ojos... Dios, malditos ojos los suyos.

Carol mira de soslayo al hombre que tiene tras ella. Está observándola, lo siente. Se pregunta el porqué. ¿Tiene la etiqueta de alguna prenda colgando vergonzosamente por su espalda? ¿Estará pensando que a su edad no debe vestir así? ¿Se estará preguntando por qué no se tiñe el pelo? ¿Estará incómodo porque quiere irse ya? Sí, será eso último.  
Termina la llamada y se acerca a él.  
—Lo siento, uno de mis niños quería hablar conmigo —se disculpa con sinceridad.  
—¿Tus niños? —pregunta extrañado. Andrea no le dijo que hubiese tenido más hijos.  
—Sí, bueno, algunos son hasta mayores que yo, pero no dejan de ser mis niños. Soy terapeuta en un centro para personas con parálisis cerebral, síndrome de down y otras enfermedades no tan conocidas —se apresura en aclarar.  
—¿El mismo trabajo que el de Andrea?  
Carol mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.  
—Bueno... nuestros trabajos son parecidos pero no iguales. Digamos que ella les da de comer y yo hago todo lo posible para que ellos coman por sí solos —explica esperando que esa sencilla comparación lo aclare todo.  
—Osea, que tu trabajo consiste en dejar a Andrea sin el suyo —llega Daryl a la conclusión.  
Ella rompe a reír mostrando esa sonrisa preciosa que acelera su corazón. No era un chiste, pero si esa va a ser su reacción cada vez que diga una gilipollez bienvenida sea.  
—Sí, se podría resumir así —continua riendo.  
Se miran unos segundos sin saber que más decirse.  
Ella se balancea sobre sus talones, y él se muerde el pulgar nervioso buscando en esa cabeza suya algo más que la retenga. No quiere que se vaya.  
—Bueno, creo que...  
—Me podrías dar...  
Ambos hablan a la vez y se sonríen como idiotas.  
—Tú primero —se adelanta Carol.  
—Yo... quería pedirte si me podrías dar tu número de teléfono —se atreve a preguntar. ¿Para qué quiere su teléfono? No lo sabe, pero lo necesita.  
Extiende su smartphone para que ella anote su número en él.  
—Sí claro —acepta encantada.  
Mira la pantalla largo rato intentando recordar el número de teléfono que lleva siendo de su propiedad quince años.  
—Lo... lo siento, soy un desastre, no lo recuerdo —confiesa con timidez —Apunta tú el tuyo en el mío —propone.  
Le entrega ambos teléfonos.  
Daryl apunta rápidamente su número y hace una perdida a su propio móvil para tenerlo registrado. Curioso que su número también finalice en 51. Hasta en eso se parecen.  
—Gracias —agradece Carol recogiendo su teléfono.  
Mira la pantalla. Esa última llamada es su número. Deberá registrarlo y así...  
—¡51! ¡Mi número también acaba en 51! Ya lo recuerdo —se emociona estúpidamente.  
Mira a Daryl avergonzada por esa reacción, pero él está sonriendo ante su gilipollez, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.  
—Lo he pasado muy bien, Daryl, es... es agradable salir a correr en compañía —murmura con timidez, temiendo levantar la vista.  
Daryl se sonroja.  
—Sí, ha sido genial. Hace año que no encontraba a alguien capaz de darme tanta caña. Estoy sin fuerzas —sonríe ante su propia confesión.  
—Ay Dios ¿He ido muy rápido? Yo... yo es que... pensé que... ya sabes... eres bombero y... ¡Oh dios, lo siento!  
Daryl no puede evitar reír ante su nerviosismo y preocupación. Es adorable.  
—Me viene bien, me pondré como reto poder correr a tu lado sin ir con la lengua fuera —la tranquiliza, pero... ¿Ha sonado mal lo de la lengua fuera? Oh sí, ha sonado mal —Lo de la lengua me... me refiero a... a no cansarme, no... no a...  
—Lo entendí —interrumpe Carol. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que se refería a que se le caía la baba de lo atractiva que la veía. Puf, si está casado con una diosa de la belleza .  
—Entonces... ¿Quieres volver a correr conmigo? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio tímida.  
Daryl la mira, Oh sí, se quiere correr con ella.  
—Ss...si tú quieres... ¿mañana a la misma hora?  
Carol asiente.  
—Mañana a la misma hora —repite —, Y trae a Sauron, es precioso —añade agachándose para dar una última caricia al animal —. Hasta mañana —dice mientras camina hacia atrás, dando varios pasos antes de girarse y echar a correr hasta su casa.  
Daryl la observa, alucinante que aún tenga energías para seguir corriendo.  
Mira a Sauron. —Bueno, ¿Qué te ha parecido? —pregunta al animal, que lo observa jadeando de una forma que parece que está sonriendo. Daryl suspira —Sí, a mí también me parece increíble.

* * *

—Yo creo que con estas dos maletas tendré bastante —comenta Andrea —aunque no sé para qué llevo tanta ropa, si me pienso pasar la semana sentada bajo una palmera bebiendo caipiriñas incluso si llueve.  
Merle se echa a reír.  
—Tú emborráchate, que yo me pondré las botas mirando culos brasileños.  
Andrea ríe sarcástica.  
—Oh, cariño, creemé, yo haré los mismo —bromea ganándose un codazo juguetón de su recién extrenado marido.  
En dos semanas al fin se irán de Luna de Miel. Una semana a solas, sin niños. Casi parece un sueño.  
Daryl llega a casa de sus padres.  
—Os traigo a Sauron —gime dolorido.  
Libera al animal que corre hacia la puerta del jardín donde su ansiada agua se encuentra.  
Daryl comienza a hacer unos estiramientos para destensar sus músculos cargados. Sus cuádriceps duelen a rabiar.  
Merle asoma la cabeza por la puerta.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado, Darlina? —pregunta en tono burlón al ver el lamentable estado de su hermano. Está empapado en sudor, sus piernas con arañazos, y polvo del camino adherido a su piel.  
Daryl alza la vista intentando averiguar que hacen su hermano y cuñada en casa de sus padres. Quizás es una alucinación fruto del cansancio, luego recuerda que su madre le comentó cuando fue a recoger a Sauron que Merle se pasaría luego a por unas maletas para el viaje.  
—He salido a correr con Carol y me ha matado —confiesa entre gemidos. No se siente las piernas.  
Andrea decapita una carcajada.  
—Normal, a quién se le ocurre salir a correr con ella. Estuvo en el equipo de atletismo de la universidad y luego... ¡Un momento! ¿Has salido a correr con Carol? —pregunta sorprendida. Qué calladito se lo tenía la hija de puta.  
Daryl asiente.  
—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Surgió así sin más? —interroga interesada. Se sienta a su lado y le mira como el niño que espera oír su cuento favorito.  
—Le hablé por Facebook para disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, le comenté que saldría a correr de noche, ella dijo que le gustaría hacerlo también, pero le da miedo salir sola y... pues surgió.  
Andrea no puede contener su sonrisa. Tan preocupada que estaba ella por si Daryl se había sentido intimidado al verla en bragas, y ahora...  
—¿Y qué tal? ¿Lo has pasado bien?  
Daryl coge aire ¿A qué se debe ese entusiasmo?  
—Sí, es muy agradable, hemos quedado para correr mañana también —comenta con naturalidad, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que HA QUEDADO CON ELLA OTRA VEZ, va a salir a correr con ella de nuevo, Y Janet... Janet no sabe nada.  
Andrea se muerde el labio. Luego llamará a Carol para sonsacarle información.  
—Hombre hijo, has vuelto —saluda sonriente Anne —¿Qué tal con la chica? —pregunta interesada.  
—¿Qué chica? —cotillea Will, que no está al tanto del tema.  
Daryl se siente como un adolescente que acaba de tener su primera cita.  
—Bien, mamá. Es una amiga de Andrea, papá, hemos salido a correr juntos, le daba miedo correr de noche sola, sólo eso —explica, intentando autoconvencerse de que salió a correr con ella por eso y nada más, pero cuanto más lo repite más falso le parece.  
—¿Has salido a correr con Carol? —se mete Merle —¡Ya hay que tenerlos cuadrados para atreverse a hacer eso! Yo lo hice una vez, me estuve burlando de ella, diciendo que yo corría más. Fue la última vez que le vacilé.  
Daryl se echa a reír.  
—Seguro que te lo tenías merecido, por bocazas, pero ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella? Deben de estar pitándole los oídos —ruega, temiendo que la conversación vaya a más, y acabe descubriéndose la atracción que siente por ella.  
Andrea sonríe divertida.  
—Oye, estábamos pensando Merle y yo, que como dentro de dos semanas nos vamos de Luna de Miel, podríamos hacer el próximo sábado, una quedada de despedida aquí en la piscina. Ya sabes, todos los chicos y la familia, y ya te llevas a Lilly a tu casa —comenta.  
Matthew y Sam se quedarán con Anne, son mayorcitos, sabe que no darán guerra y que ayudarán a sus abuelos con las tareas de casa, pero Lilly necesita a alguien con más energía, y ese es Daryl, aunque sabe que a Janet no le hace ninguna gracia tenerla por casa. Que se joda.  
Daryl asiente, le parece buena idea, le encanta estar con sus amistades y familia. Seguro que Rick se presentará con Carl y la pequeña Judith, que junto con Lilly serán el alma de la fiesta. En unos meses, cuando Maggie y Sasha den a luz, serán dos niños más que alegrarán ese grupo en constante crecimiento.  
Está deseando llevarse a Lilly a su casa, quizás ello despierte en Janet ese supuesto instinto maternal del que tanto hablan.  
—¿Invitarás a la muchacha también, no? —pregunta Anne.  
—¿A Carol? Sí, por supuesto, y a su marido también —responde.  
Lo cierto es que invita a Tobin por la misma razón que invita a Janet: Por ser pareja de. Pero le importa una mierda si se presentan o no.  
—No es su marido —susurra para sí Daryl.  
Por un momento su corazón se aceleró al saber que ella estará en esa fiesta en la piscina, para segundos después romperse en mil pedazos al saber que iría con su novio, ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso él no irá con Janet? Que estupidez de pensamientos.

* * *

—Hola Andrea —responde Carol al teléfono, el cual sujeta entre su oreja y hombro, ya que tiene las manos ocupadas embadurnándose con crema hidratante.  
—Hola, señorita ¿No tienes nada que contarme? —pregunta con voz socarrona, pero Carol guarda silencio. Esa mujer es tan despistada que seguro que ya ha formateado el disco duro con los datos sobre lo que ha hecho esa noche —Ya sabes, cierta quedada para salir a correr —intenta que recuerde.  
—Ah, sí, salí a correr con Daryl ¿Por?—comenta con desinterés, restando importancia al evento, como si la imagen de él corriendo a su lado no estuviese dando vueltas en su cabeza todo el tiempo.  
—Por nada, ¿Qué bragas llevabas esta vez? ¿De abuela o para entrar a matar? —bromea Andrea, haciéndole recordar el incidente.  
—A ti si que te mataba yo —amenaza Carol —. Un término medio —miente. No podía arriesgarse a que por alguna razón acabase viendo sus bragas otra vez y volviesen a ser de señora con incontinencia urinaria, por lo que sacó su artillería pesada del cajón y se las colocó. Incómodas a más no poder, pero sexys a morir.  
—¿Y Tobin sabía que ibas a correr con mi cuñado? —interroga.  
—Claro, no es la primera vez que salgo a correr con otras personas, y no le importa —responde. Es cierto, en Washington hace footing con más gente, a veces es un grupo grande, otras cuatro gatos, a veces grupos mixtos, otras sólo hombres, o mujeres y los días de mal tiempo sólo se anima a salir a correr con ella una persona, un hombre casado al igual que Daryl, aunque en este caso su pareja se llamase Javier.  
—Ya, bueno, sólo llamaba para invitarme a una pequeña fiesta en la piscina —informa Andrea, que le relata el motivo, quienes irán, qué comerán, la hora y lugar...  
Carol deja su mente vagar. Daryl estará allí, en traje de baño, como en esa maldita foto de su facebook que trae a su mente cada vez que...  
—¿Me estás escuchando, doña despistada? —pregunta Andrea. Seguro que ya se ha ido a ese mundo suyo.  
Carol sacude la cabeza. Sí, Daryl estará allí, pero Janet también. Con esa piel perfecta, tetas en su sitio, sin arrugas y marcando cuerpazo.  
—Andrea, yo... yo no debería ir... Vais a estar entre amigos y familia, no sé, me sentiría como una intrusa... —se excusa.  
—¿Has vuelto a morder una manzana de atrezo por error? ¿Qué coño dices? Tú y yo somos amigas desde que teníamos pañales, y lo seguiremos siendo cuando los volvamos a tener. Vas a venir a la piscina sí o sí. Como no te presentes allí el sábado a las cuatro y media voy a buscarte a tu casa y te saco a rastras —sentencia.  
Cuelga el teléfono dejándola con la palabra en la boca.  
Carol resopla. Tendrá que comprarse un... ¿Bikini? ¿Bañador? No sabe, a Tobin no le gusta que utiliza esas prendas, pero le resbala lo que diga, pero por alguna razón Janet le crea unas inseguridades sobre su cuerpo que no suele tener...

Daryl llega a su hogar, Janet está en casa, puede ver luz saliendo de su estudio, y el sonido del teclado del iMac siendo golpeado por sus dedos ágiles.  
Deja con cuidado las llaves dentro del cenicero de diseño, procurando no arañarlo.  
Se quita los zapatos y camina descalzo hasta la habitación donde su maravillosa esposa está ocupada.  
—Buenas noches, cariño ¿Qué tal el día? —pregunta dando un beso en su mejilla. Huele bien.  
Masajea suavemente sus hombros mientras ella le cuenta sus triunfos de ese día. No entiende la mitad de los datos y palabras que utiliza, pero ella está feliz, y eso es lo importante.  
—Estate quieto, estás todo sudado y me acabo de duchar —lo detiene ella en un movimiento de hombros.  
—Lo siento, vengo de correr —se explica él, y entonces recuerda —E... estoy corriendo con una amiga de Andrea, ella... tiene miedo de correr sola de noche, de día hace mucho calor y pues... me he ofrecido a acompañarla —confiesa, y por alguna razón siente que está mintiendo.  
Estudia la mirada de su mujer en busca de algún tipo de reproche.  
—¿Qué edad tiene?  
Daryl intenta comprender el motivo de su pregunta.  
—Cumple 41 en noviembre —responde, sintiéndose mal por conocer ese dato.  
—Es mayor que tú... ¿Tienes foto de ella? —pregunta girándo su silla hacia él.  
Daryl saca su teléfono y busca en Facebook la fotografía que Andrea subió la noche anterior, en la que sale Carol con Lilly en brazos. Sonríe sin darse cuenta, está muy guapa ahí.  
Se la muestra a Janet.  
Su mujer ríe con desprecio.  
—Puf, ¿No sabe lo que es un tinte o qué? —se burla.  
Vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo y deja a Daryl mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
—No sé, le gustará ese tono —la defiende él ¿A qué ha venido eso?  
—A nadie le gusta ese tono, cariño.  
"A mí sí" piensa Daryl que observa la fotografía sonriente. Su cabello plateado va a juego con su piel marmórea y ojos azul cielo, son todos tonos suaves, que combinados crean a esa mujer única.  
—¿Entonces no te importa que salga a correr con ella? —pregunta. Al fin y al cabo es lo único que necesita saber.  
—¿Por qué me iba a importar? —da su visto bueno, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —Procura no correr mucho, no vaya a ser que se rompa la cadera —bromea con crueldad, y vuelve a su tarea.  
Daryl abre y cierra la boca varias veces queriendo responderle, pero prefiere callar, no quiere acabar discutiendo con ella o que piense que le gusta Carol. Al menos puede seguir viéndola sin poner en juego su matrimonio, y eso es lo único que le importa.  
Abandona la habitación y se encamina a la ducha para eliminar el sudor de su cuerpo.  
Mira por la ventana esperando encontrarla en su habitación, y efectivamente, ahí está, cuidando su piel, que brilla como si estuviese bañada en oro blanco. Qué hermosa está, y qué limpia, él aún está cubierto de polvo del camino y pringoso por el sudor.  
Esa mujer ha puesto a prueba sus energías y ha agotado su batería.  
Dios, es muy rápida, él está muerto y ella seguro que está tan fresca, o quizás no, quizás debería preguntarle. ¡Su número de teléfono! Lo tiene en el registro de llamadas pero aún no lo ha guardado en su agenda.  
Corre a hacerlo, eso es más importante que la ducha.  
¿Cómo registrarlo? ¿Sólo Carol? ¿Carol Peletier? ¿Carol amiga de Andrea? ¿Carol la mujer que está desordenando mis pensamientos?  
Sacude la cabeza.  
"Carol"  
Abre su contacto en Whatsapp y un sabor agrio sube por su garganta. En su foto de perfil sale sonriente junto al idiota de su novio ¿Qué más le da? ¿Acaso él no sale en la suya con Janet?  
Suspira cansado.  
Deja el móvil sobre el lavabo ¿Para qué preguntarle cómo está? Estará perfectamente, y si le duele algo ahí estará su marido para cuidarla.  
Entonces vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Ella está mirando su teléfono, y por alguna razón siente el impulso de enviarle algo.  
Coge su móvil y fotografía sus propias piernas empolvadas y con algún que otro corte por las ramas del camino, y se lo envía por whatsapp con la leyenda "Por tu culpa".  
Enviar.  
Ahora sólo queda esperar su reacción.  
El rostro de Daryl se ilumina al ver como sonríe y niega con la cabeza divertida mientras escribe.  
"¿Qué es por mi culpa? ¿Qué no te hayas duchado o qué estés comido de mierda y cortes?".  
Daryl se echa a reír.  
"Las dos cosas".  
Vuelve a mirarla ¿acaso miente?  
"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no te hayas duchado aún?"  
Piensa un instante.  
—Toda la culpa—murmura, pero no puede decirle que la está viendo por la ventana y lo tiene hipnotizado.  
"Estoy demasiado cansado como para ducharme"  
Vuelve a mirar por la ventana, Dios, la tiene tan cerca que podrían hablar incluso por walkies talkies.  
Ella ríe de nuevo y comienza a escribir algo.  
Le encanta como atrapa la lengua entre sus labios está de lo más...  
—Maldito capullo —gruñe cuando ve a Tobin entrar e interrumpe su charla.  
Ella le ofrece el bote de leche corporal, y él sale de la habitación sin cogerlo. Le encantaría saber que es lo que han hablado.  
Su móvil vibra, le ha llegado algo ¿Un mensaje de voz? ¿Cuándo lo ha grabado?  
Pulsa reproducir.  
"—...por la espalda, por favor.  
—Sabes que no soporto el tacto de esa crema, Carol.  
—No seas quejica, luego te lavas las manos, por favor, yo no lle..."  
Y ahí termina ese audio de aproximadamente diez segundos.  
Tras ese audio llega un mensaje.  
"Oh, dios, lo siento, lo envié sin querer"  
Daryl sonríe.  
"Ya lo supuse"  
Menudo tío más idiota tiene por novio.  
"Yo sí te habría echado esa crema por la espalda"  
Se atreve a decir, y al instante se arrepiente ¿Para qué dice eso? Por dios, se ha vuelto loco, ella va a... ¡Gracias a dios, ha sonreído! Y ahora se muerde el labio mientras escribe, y no puede ser más sexy.  
"¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?"  
Ella golpea sus dientes con sus dedos mientras espera pacientemente a que él responda, pero Daryl no sabe qué responder ¿Por qué quire echarle crema? Pues porque no es idiota, estaría encantado de quitarle la camisa, masajear toda su espalda, hacerla gemir por la presión que haria sobre puntos claves para destensar sus músculos, se desviaría hasta sus pechos y los masajearías mientras besa su cuello, haciéndola gemir de nuevo solo que esta vez por placer. Pero no puede decirle eso.  
"Como agradecimiento por este día" miente, pero no se le ocurre otra forma de salir de esa conversacion.  
Ella sonríe con ternura.  
"Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez"  
Daryl sonríe, aunque duda que eso sea cierto.  
"Voy a ducharme antes de que me quede dormido de pie"  
No quiere dejar de hablar con ella, pero no puede pasarse tanto tiempo en el baño, Janet se preocupará por él cuando se de cuenta de lo que está tardando. Si se da cuenta...  
"Vale, disfruta de tu ducha :*"  
—Lo haré —susurra observándola a través de la ventana.  
Ella se levanta de la cama y marcha de la habitación privándole le la visión de su hermoso cuerpo.  
Al menos mañana la volverá a ver.

* * *

Carol remueve su café con la cucharilla de la taza, mientras observa distraída su telefono móvil.  
 **Daryl**  
 **Últ. vez hoy a las 08:36**  
Le gustaría hablarle, preguntarle que tal está, si tiene muchas agujetas, si aun sigue en pié la salida de esa noche...  
Sonríe mientras lee de nuevo su última conversación. Aún no se cree que le haya mandado esa foto de sus piernas musculosas cubiertas de polvo y cortes. Si él le dejase, con gusto se las curaría, y ¡Ay dios, está escribiéndole!  
Sonríe como una idiota observando esa hermosa palabra "escribiendo...".  
"Hola, ¿Qué tal estás hoy? Yo con agujetas hasta en las pestañas"  
Se echa a reír, pobrecillo.

—Buenos días —saluda Abraham al entrar a la sala de descanso en busca de un poco de cafeína que lo despierte. Su turno de noche terminó hace un par de horas, pero se ha entretenido charlando con Tara.  
Daryl devuelve el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, tiene cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención, Carol está escribiendo.  
"Yo fresca como una rosa ^^"  
El ríe con una risa tan aguda y estúpida que hace que se avergüence ¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¿Por qué le ha hecho tanta gracia esa frase?  
Mira a Abraham, el hombre lo observa a través de su taza y arquea una ceja interrogante.  
—Perdón, yo...  
—¿Hablando con Janet? —pregunta con desinterés.  
—Ssí, Janet... —miente nervioso.  
Abraham da un último sorbo a su taza.  
—Lo supuse por esa risa de gilipollas enamorado —dice con esa voz grave que le identifica.  
Sale de la habitación dejando a Daryl a solas con su teléfono y pensamientos de ¿Gilipollas enamorado? Puf, que estupidez.

* * *

Carol espera pacientemente a que Daryl llegue a su altura. Lo está viendo a lo lejos, caminando junto a Sauron. Dios, tiene el porte del típico tío duro de película, sólo falta que haya cosas explotando tras él.  
Hoy lleva una camiseta más holgada, pero aún así no puede disimular esos hombros anchos en los que le encantaría colgarse.  
Se ha detenido, ¿Por qué se detiene? ¿Se habrá arrepentido?

Daryl está petrificado, ¿Qué es lo que hace esa mujer que cada día está más hermosa? Encima una de las mangas de su camisa verde agua deja al descubierto su hombro, y él está imaginando mil formas de bajarle el tirante del sujetador y besar, morder y marcar esa preciosa piel pálida que se muere por ver sin obstáculos.  
La correa de Sauron se escapa de entre sus manos y el animal corre hacia Carol sin que él pueda hacer nada por impedirlo.

—¡Sauron! —ríe Carol cuando el perro de 35kg le echa las patas y lame su rostro. Le encanta lo cariñosos que llegan a ser, aunque la ponga perdida de pelos.  
Daryl reacciona y corre hasta allí.  
—Lo... lo siento, se... se me ha escapado —se disculpa avergonzado, sus malditas manos han perdido toda fuerza de sujección.  
—No importa, me encanta que me saluden así —dice sin pensar.  
Daryl la observa, tiene una sonrisa radiante y abraza a Sauron con un cariño que hace que se derrita.  
—Si eso es lo que te gusta la próxima vez te saludaré a lameto... —se interrumpe alarmado, ¿Qué coño está diciendo? Ha pensado en voz alta, no ha pensado, y ahora ha soltado esa barbaridad. Ella sonríe nerviosa, si supiera que estaría encantada de que lo hiciera.  
Le entrega la correa de Sauron.  
—Oh, no, llévalo tú —pide.  
Su rostro se ilumina.  
—¿En serio? Gracias —dice entusiasmada.  
Daryl sonríe. A ver si con suerte la pone perdida de pelos y su novio alérgico no puede saludarla como ella dice que le gusta.  
—¿Quién marca el ritmo hoy? —pregunta ella tímida, mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
—T... Tú, pe...pero baja un poco la intensidad —tartamudea nervioso. Esa maldita mirada siempre le roba las palabras.  
Carol asiente, y emprende la marcha con Sauron a un lado y Daryl al otro. Jamás se ha sentido tan bien acompañada.  
—¿Vas bien? —pregunta mirándole de soslayo. No quiere que lleve un ritmo forzado como ayer.  
—Sí, voy bien —asiente.  
La observa disimuladamente. Le gusta como su cabello baila con cada paso que da, el compás de su respiración, la forma que tiene de mirar al horizonte, como sus pechos rebotan suavemente ¡Concéntrate, Daryl!  
—O.. oye, ¿Haces algún deporte más aparte de este? —pregunta curioso. Tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético.  
Carol se lame los labios pensativa.  
—Sí, escalada, surf, submarinismo, ciclismo... —responde. Hace memoria, seguro que se ha dejado algún deporte en el tintero.  
Daryl escucha atentamente. Dios, la ve tan sexy en cada uno de esos deportes, aunque fuese de las que hacen submarinismo con una escafandra.  
—Pero no me he traído equipo para nada de eso, ni traje de neopreno, ni bicicleta, ni tabla de surf, ni...  
—Y aunque te la hubieses traido, Georgia no es lugar para hacer surf —interrumpe Daryl —Me encanta ese deporte, pero lo más cerca que tengo aquí para practicarlo es Florida, al igual que la escalada y el buceo, que tengo que salir de aquí para ello. Es una mierda —se queja Daryl. En realidad le da igual no poder practicar esos deportes cada vez que quiera, lo que le jode es no poder hacerlo con ella. A no ser que le robe la auto-caravana a Merle y se la lleve de ruta poco puede hacer.  
Dios, podría hacer eso, pasar días enteros con ella, practicando deporte, hablando, riendo, y a la noche volverían a la caravana a ducharse, dormir uno al lado del otro en ese espacio tan reducido en el que no podrán evitar rozarse, el calor sería insoportable, se desnudarían y... ¡NO!  
—¿También practicas esos deportes? —pregunta ella, que es ajena a lo que se está removiendo en los pantalones de él.  
Daryl tarda en responder, su sangre aún no ha vuelto a su cerebro.  
—Sí, aunque aquí aparte de footing y ciclismo poco más puedo hacer. También juego a paintball ¿Sa... sabes lo que es? —pregunta sintiéndose tímido de repente por la forma que tiene de mirarlo.  
—Sí, estuve en el equipo de Merle un tiempo cubriendo la baja de un compañero. Se lesionó y yo jugué por él lo que quedaba de temporada.  
Daryl se para en seco.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —ella lo mira preocupada, intentando leer su rostro. ¿llevaba un ritmo muy rápido? ¿Le ha dado un tirón? ¿Ha dicho algo malo?  
—Me... me cubrías a mí —murmura sin poder ocultar su sorpresa —. Me... me torcí un tobillo por... por un slide mal hecho y... ¿Eras tú? —pregunta aún sin creérselo. Por eso la insistencia de su hermano a que fuera a verlos competir, quería que la viese a ella, que la conociera, y él como un niñato inmaduro se negó porque estaba enfadado por no poder competir y le hubiesen buscado sustituto.  
Era ella...  
La mira, están mirándose fijamente, ambos sorprendidos por ese dato del que ninguno había sido consciente antes.  
Dios, es preciosa...  
Joder, ha tenido tantas oportunidades para conocerla antes, y todas desperdiciadas. Si hubiese ido, si hubiese hecho caso a Merle, o a las insistencias de Andrea de que quedase con su amiga, quizás ahora ella sería su mujer.  
Si pudiese volver al pasado ¡No haría nada, porque está felizmente casado!  
Sacude la cabeza para despejar esos absurdos pensamientos.  
—¿Se... seguimos? —la anima a continuar.  
Ella sacude la cabeza al igual que ha hecho él y emprende de nuevo la marcha.  
Es increíble, nunca había caído en que era él la persona a la que ella sustituía, pero ahora que lo piensa... Claro, por eso Andrea insistía tanto en que la acompañase a la casa de dicha persona lesionada, quería que lo conociera, y ella como una idiota se negó pensando que no le sentaría bien ver a su sustituto. Qué idiota fue.  
Si le hubiese hecho caso... ¡Pues él se habría casado igualmente con esa preciosa mujer sacada de un anuncio de revista y ella estaría con Tobin¡ ¡Hombre al que ama!

Corren en silencio durante largo rato, robándose miradas, pero sin decir nada, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Pensamientos tan parecidos...  
—Mi... mi hermano dice que una vez salió a correr contigo —inicia otra conversación Daryl.  
Carol ríe en el recuerdo.  
—Oh, Dios, sí, durante media hora fui a cámara lenta, dándole ventaja, dejando que se burlase de mí, me llamase tortuga y se autoproclamase el "Usain Bolt blanco". Hasta que me cansé de jugar y aceleré el ritmo. Deberías haber visto su cara —relata.  
Daryl sonríe.  
—Me la puedo imaginar. Ese idiota... no sé que vio Andrea en él —niega con la cabeza.  
Carol se echa a reír.  
—Al principio no lo soportaba, se presentaba en la cafetería donde trabajábamos ella y yo y se pasaba hooooooras con sus bromas pesadas, coqueteando con ella, llamándola rubia, Barbie, tetas de azúcar...  
Daryl siente la vergüenza ajena recorrer su cuerpo.  
—Sí, es todo un poeta... tuviste suerte de que no se fijase en ti —dios, menos mal que no se fijó en ella ¿Cómo sería tenerla de cuñada? siendo la madre de sus sobrinos, y él anhelando que fuesen sus hijos... ¡Deja de pensar gilipolleces!  
—Sí se fijó, pero cuando cruzamos más de dos palabras me dijo "Eres como mi hermano pero con tetas" y supongo que perdió todo interés en mí —revela.  
Daryl ríe entre dientes.  
—A nadie le gusta enamorarse de su hermano, por muchas tetas que tenga —murmura distraído, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de que... ¡Oh mierda! —Yo no, no quise decir que tienes tetas, que... a ver, sí tienes, eres mujer, pero que yo... yo no me he fijado en si tienes muchas o pocas o... dios, mejor me callo —se pellizca el puente de la nariz ¿Cómo la puede cagar tanto en tan pocos segundos?  
Carol ríe ante su torpeza.  
—No tengo muchas tetas, sólo dos —bromea ella para tranquilizarlo.  
Ríe maligna y acelera el paso dejándolo atrás.  
Daryl tarda en reaccionar.  
—¡ESPERA! —grita, pera ella vuelve a reír y él no puede evitar sonreír, supone que lo está castigando. Se lo merece, por bocazas, y por mentiroso también. Que no se ha fijado en sus tetas, puf, si supiera todo lo que ha hecho ya con ellas mentalmente...

Llegan al punto inicial del recorrido. De nuevo el tiempo ha pasado volando, y de nuevo no saben cómo despedirse.  
—Bueno, pues... aquí estamos otra vez —murmura Carol balanceándose de adelante a atrás, sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
—Sí... —exhala Daryl.  
—¿Qué tal? ¿Vas mejor con este ritmo? —pregunta ella mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, estudiándolo.  
Adorable.  
—Sí, mejor, excepto por los últimos diez minutos —se queja él haciéndola reír —Espero poder adaptarme a tu ritmo normal de aquí a una semana —dice optimista, aunque duda mucho que eso pase.  
—Entonces... ¿mañana a la misma hora? —pregunta esperanzada en que diga que sí.  
—Por supuesto —afirma él. Aún no se han despedido y ya está deseando que sea mañana.  
Carol espera que no haya oído su grito interior.  
—Bueno, pues... hasta mañana, Daryl —se despide como la noche anterior, caminando lentamente hacia atrás.  
—Hasta ma... ¡Espera! —la detiene antes de que se gire —¿Irás a la barbacoa en la piscina? —pregunta, sin saber si Andrea ya ha hablado con ella sobre el tema.  
Carol lo mira de arriba a abajo. Es tan perfecto, y encima se preocupa por si va a ir a esa fiesta en la que estará su mujer igual de perfecta que él, y con más tetas que ella, o a lo mejor no, pero al menos en las de su mujer seguro que se fija.  
—No... no lo sé Daryl —se encoge de hombros —. Aún no lo he pensado.  
Daryl asiente lentamente.  
—Pues cuando te lo piense me dices, me... me gustaría verte allí —murmura tímido —Para presentarte a mi esposa y eso... —se precipita en añadir, no vaya a pensar que el motivo por el que quiere verla en la piscina es porque le agrada su presencia y... Dios, tiene que estar de lo más sexy en bikini.  
Carol sonríe con suavidad.  
—Claro, tú mujer, sí, yo... yo también quiero conocerla, puede que vaya con Tobin, no lo sé —musita nerviosa. ¿Para qué quiere presentarle a su mujer? Supone que es normal, está saliendo a correr con ella todas las tardes, querrá que la conozca, que vea como es, y que no es ningún rival para ella...  
—Por supuesto, Tobin, tu novio —ese que no te echa crema —Pues... es...espero verte allí con él —tartamudea. Ya se había olvidado de ese tío. A ver si con suerte tampoco le gusta echarle protección solar y tiene que ser él quien lo haga. Puf, no seas iluso, antes se lo pedirá a Andrea.  
La observa marchar a su hogar, de nuevo se aleja de él, supone que debe dar gracias de que al menos puede hablar con ella vía Whatsapp o Facebook, y que en 24 horas volverá a verla.

Carol entra por la puerta.  
—Ya estoy en casa —anuncia con voz cantarina, cualquiera diría que lleva una hora trotando.  
Tobin alza la vista de su sillón y frunce el ceño.  
—¿Pero qué? ¿Y ese perro? ¡Carol, ya lo hemos hablado, soy alérgico! —le regaña, y comienza a estornudar sin poder controlarlo.  
Carol mira al animal jadeante que tiene a su lado y cuya correa está enredada en su muñeca.  
—¡Ay, mierda! ¡Sauron! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —masculla.  
Se asoma por la puerta a ver si por casualidad Daryl sí se ha dado cuenta de que vuelve a casa sin su perro y ahora se encamina hasta su entrada, pero él no está ahí.  
—Es el perro de Daryl, lo he llevado yo mientras corríamos, me he olvidado de devolvérselo, y él de pedírmelo —explica.  
Tobin está ocupado en la cocina buscando sus antihistamínicos, ya empieza a notar como le pica hasta la garganta.  
Decide llamar a Daryl, pero este no lo coge, por lo que le envía un mensaje.  
"Tengo a tu perro"  
Deja a Sauron en el pequeño patio trasero que utiliza para tomar el sol de vez en cuando y vuelve a la cocina para trastear entre los cacharros buscando algún recipiente en el que poder echarle agua y así...  
—¡Mierda! —se queja al darse cuenta de lo que parece su mensaje.  
Vuelve a coger a su móvil.  
"No es ningún secuestro, sólo tengo a tu perro en mi casa. Tranquilo, está bien cuidado, pero agradecería que vinieras a por él, Tobin es alérgico"  
Enviar.  
Escucha a su marido estornudar. Pobrecillo.  
Se acerca a él.  
—Lo siento, cariño, ¿Estás algo mejor? —pregunta colgándose a su cuello. No le gusta que lo pase mal por su culpa.  
Tobin asiente y la agarra de la cintura.  
—Me vas a matar con tus despistes un día de estos —bromea.  
Carol hace un puchero. Tobin es un buen hombre, vale que no es el adonis de cabello largo y tatuado con el que sale a correr, ni tienen muchas aficiones en común, pero es el hombre que se preocupa por ella, la cuida y quiere tal y como es, con despistes incluidos, y que en teoría sí mira sus tetas.  
—¿Y si te lo compenso? Ya sabes, tú, yo, una ducha —propone con voz melosa —No puedes negarte, es tu hora de la ducha.  
Tobin sonríe y la besa suavemente aceptando su propuesta.

Daryl recorre la calle de Carol hasta llegar a su casa.  
Es increíble, no se ha acordado de su perro. Por Dios, es un bicharraco de 35kg con más cabeza que él ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarlo? Entonces recuerda los ojos de Carol. He ahí la respuesta.  
Ha estado tentado en ignorar el mensaje y dejar que Tobin sufriese los síntomas de su alergia durante toda la noche, pero luego pensó ¿Para qué? ¿Qué necesidad de hacer que ese hombre lo pase mal? ¿Qué conseguiría?  
Llama a su puerta, escucha unos pasos que se acercan.  
—Un momento —dice una voz masculina que se aleja.  
Supone que ese idiota se habrá acercado a mirar por la mirilla y al ver que es él ha ido a buscar al perro.  
Tobin abre la puerta y le entrega a Sauron tomando la correa con dos dedos, como si temiese quemarse al más mínimo contacto si toca algo que pertenezca al animal.  
—Gracias —murmura Daryl con sequedad. Quería ver a Carol.  
Lo mira de arriba a abajo. Está vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. No tiene ni un solo tatuaje.  
—Lo siento, he interrumpido su ducha —se disculpa, aunque no sienta remordimiento alguno.  
—Oh, no, aún no...  
—¡Tobin, o vienes ya o me follo a la alcachofa de la ducha! —grita Carol desde el interior del baño.  
Tobin mira a Daryl con cara de circunnstancia. Que ordinaria es esa mujer a veces.  
—Lo siento, es una impaciente. Bueno, ya nos veremos, Daryl —se despide.  
Cierra la puerta y deja ahí a Daryl con cien sentimientos distintos recorriendo su cuerpo.  
—No tiene derecho a tutearme —gruñe.  
No entiende qué le pasa, pero le duele, le duele hasta en lo más profundo de su alma que Carol esté desnuda en esa ducha con su marido, haciendo el amor.  
Odia ese tío, odia su cara, su sonrisa amable, los treinta centímetros que le saca de altura, odia su maldita suerte y no sabe por qué. Se supone que él es feliz con lo que tiene y en cambio ahí está, envidiando a ese potus de dos metros. Debió haber dejado a Sauron ahí.  
Suena su móvil.  
—Andrea, ¿Qué ocurre?  
—¡Hola, tito! —saluda la voz infantil de su sobrina.  
Daryl sonríe, esa sinvergüenza tiene el don de quitarle todas las penas.  
—Hola, Lilly ¿Qué tal estás, mi niña?  
—¿Me llevas mañana a la tienda de deporte? —pregunta ignorando la pregunta su tío —Tengo que comprarme un gorro para la piscina —informa.  
—Claro, cariño, ¿Pero no ten compró uno papá la semana pasada? —pregunta pensativo. Juraría que Merle le comentó algo de eso.  
—Hola, Daryl, soy Andrea. Sí, así es, pero el muy idiota lo compró de color carne y parece que está calva, o un condón gigante, no sé que es peor ¿Mañana libras verdad? Merle y yo tenemos que ir a vacunarnos, y ella necesita el gorro para la tarde ¿Sabías que hay que vacunarse para ir a Brasil? No es obligatorio, pero se recomienda, y prefiero hacerlo, paso de que el hipocondríaco de tu hermano empiece a notar síntomas de fiebre amarilla y me de la Luna de Miel.  
Daryl se echa a reír.  
—Tranquila, la llevaré a comprarse el gorro, a las diez estaré allí.  
—Gracias cariño, ¿Qué tal con Carol? ¿Te ha matado hoy también? —pregunta con picardía.  
Daryl traga saliva.  
Lo ha matado, pero de otra manera.  
—No, hoy ha ido mejor, lo he pasado bien —oculta información.  
Mira hacia atrás, donde ha dejado la casa de Carol, seguro que ahora mismo está en la ducha haciendo el amor con su marido, desnuda, húmeda y excitada ¡Deja de pensar!  
Mira su moto aparcada en la puerta, sólo de imaginársela conduciéndola...  
Entonces se da cuenta de algo y se echa a reír.  
Cuelga el teléfono y decide enviarle un Whatsapp.  
Menudo desastre de mujer.

—En serio Tobin ¿Cómo ha podido darte un tirón de espalda? —se queja Carol.  
El polvo en la ducha ha sido un completo desastre, en cuanto él se agachó para besar su cuello empezó a gritar como un animal herido. A veces odia que sea tan alto —Estás en muy baja forma, deberías hacer más ejercicio, así fortalecerás la espalda, abuelete —bromea ella, dándole un par de cachetadas en su trasero desnudo tras aplicarle la crema de calor.  
Calor el que siente ella, que aún sigue con el calentón. La amenaza que gritó a Tobin sobre tirarse a la alcachofa de la ducha acabará siendo verdad.  
Coge su teléfono móvil, tiene un mensaje de Whatsapp de Daryl, espera que sea una fotografía de otra parte de su cuerpo, necesita algo de inspiración para...  
—No puede ser —murmura al leerlo.  
Se viste con lo primero que pilla y sale al exterior a ver su moto.  
Efectivamente, tal y como Daryl le ha dicho las llaves que ella creía perdidas están puestas.  
Dios... Agradece vivir en esa zona tan solitaria, de otra forma ya se la habrían robado ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada?  
—Tobin ¿Daryl estuvo en casa? —pregunta girando distraída las llaves de la moto en su dedo.  
—Sí, mientras estabas en la ducha ¿E...esas son las llaves de tu moto? ¿Dónde estaban?  
Carol se lame los labios  
—No... no quiero hablar de ello. Y... ¿Daryl no me escucharía...  
—¿Decir la burrada de la alcachofa? Oh, sí.  
Carol se paraliza, la ha oído hablar de sexo, Dios, se quiere morir.

* * *

—El sábado habrá una barbacoa en la piscina de mis padres, ¿Podrás venir? —pregunta Daryl a su esposa.  
Observa desde la cama como Janet se desviste y coloca su camisón de seda. Está muy sexy con él.  
—Quiénes van? —pregunta diatraída quitándose los pendientes y dejándolos cuidadosamente en su lugar.  
—Pues todos; Merle, Andrea, mis sobrinos, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Sasha, Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Denise, Aaron, Eric, Eugene... —responde, olvidando conscientemente a Carol. No sabe porqué.  
Janet comienza a cepillar su cabello. Siempre lo hace antes de irse a dormir.  
—Supongo que iré para hacerte compañía, al menos un rato, tengo que terminar de preparar los datos para una reunión importante —acepta muy a su pesar.  
—Pero es sábado, los sábados los pasamos juntos —se queja él. No es la primera vez que le hace eso.  
—Lo sé, pero esto es importante, en cuanto termine la reunión y el cliente acepte la oferta ya seré toda tuya, además, pronto tendré mis vacaciones.  
Daryl la sigue con la mirada, duda que eso sea cierto, nunca es completamente suya, y aunque esté de vacaciones siempre hay alguna llamada importante que tiene que responder.  
Ella camina alrededor de la cama y se introduce cuidadosamente en ella.  
Prende la luz de la lamparita de la mesita de noche y enciende su Ipad para trabajar en él.  
Daryl la observa. Tiene un perfil precioso. Nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, pestañas largas, su cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro...  
Acaricia su cuerpo suavemente, y besa su cuello desnudo buscando darle algo de amor, le encanta como huele.  
—Hoy no, cariño, no toca —le recuerda Janet, que encoge sus hombros para impedirle el acceso a su cuello.  
Él refunfuña una maldición, últimamente nunca toca, como siga con ese período de celibato se le acabarán reventando los huevos, aunque últimamente la culpable de la mayoría de sus erecciones es otra mujer.  
—Lilly estará con nosotros una semana ¿Te acuerdas? —dice cambiando de tema, intentando ignorar su erección y la razón por la que ha aparecido.  
—¿Dónde dormirá? —pregunta concentrada en la gráfica que tiene delante de ella. Este mes ha sido fabuloso.  
—En la habitación de invitados.  
Janet lo mira incrédula.  
—Esa habitación la utilizo de despacho, no voy a dejar que tu sobrina entre ahí, con sus dedos pringosos y lo toque todo, tengo cosas importantes guardadas —se niega en rotundo, sabe como son los niños de desastrosos.  
Daryl vuelve a pensar. Si algún día tienen hijos a ver dónde piensa meter su habitación si no está dispuesta a renunciar al despacho. Tendrán que comprar otra casa.  
—Pues, duerme tú aquí con ella y yo me iré al despacho —propone, pero por la cara que pone ella parece que sigue sin estar convencida.  
—Ni hablar, no pienso dormir con ella ¿Y si se orina o vomita? Duerme tú con ella, yo dormiré en mi despacho —sentencia.  
Daryl resopla.  
—Hace años que dejó de mearse en la cama, y dudo que vomite, pero como quieras, dormiré yo con ella —acepta un poco molesto, a veces tiene la sensación de que su mujer no soporta a sus sobrinos.  
Se levanta de la cama, de repente ha sentido la necesidad de ir al baño, pero no a orinar, sólo quiere verla, y ruega al cielo que esté en su habitación.  
—Gracias a Dios —susurra sonriente. Sus ojos se iluminan al verla de nuevo sentada en la cama, hablando por teléfono, parece preocupada ¿Habrá pasado algo? Le gustaría preguntarle, pero duda que se lo vaya a contar, no tienen tanta confianza, además, para eso tiene a Andre o... o a su marido.  
Dios, de nuevo ha vuelto a su mente la imagen de ella desnuda en la ducha, haciendo el amor con ese tío. Debería haberlo entretenido más y dejar que ella se desfogara con la ducha, tal y como dijo, pero que le va a hacer, es su marido, es normal que haga el amor con él.  
Y hablando de matrimonios felices, su mujer esta esperándole en la cama para dormir.  
—Buenas noches —susurra acariciando la ventana como si de la piel de porcelana de la mujer que hay tras ella se tratase. En menos de veinticuatro horas la volverá a ver. Espera que el tiempo pase rápido. Apenas la conoce, pero siente que la necesita en su vida como el aire que respira.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. He tenido que recortarlo porque se me hacía muy largo, y este me pareció el mejor momento en el que terminar el capítulo.**  
 **Lo bueno es que gracias a eso ya tengo más de 2000 palabras escritas para el próximo capítulo, en el que veremos como siguen ganando confianza entre ellos, la barbacoa en la piscina, el primer encuentro entre Janet y Carol, y momentos llenos de torpeza y ternura entre ellos :)**

 **En este capítulo he querido que conozcáis un poco más el "alma" de Janet, los sentimientos que crecen entre Carol y Daryl, aunque intenten negarlos, las aficiones que tienen en común, y las peculiaridades de sus relaciones :)**

 **A quien preguntó si tengo cuenta en Wattpad: Sí tengo CarylAlways**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar ^^**


	5. Química palpable

**5\. Química palpable**

Carol pega el teléfono móvil a su oreja.  
Es tarde, pero necesita desahogarse con Andrea, y hablar de su momento vergonzoso más reciente  
—Dios, Andrea... ¿Qué pensará ahora tu cuñado? —se queja casi en un lloriqueo.  
Andrea se echa a reír al otro lado del teléfono. Lo que no le pase a esa mujer...  
—¿Qué te masturbas en la ducha? —bromea ella, y casi puede sentir la mirada asesina de Carol a través del teléfono —. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer un mundo de todo? Lo mismo Daryl ni siquiera se enteró de ello, y si lo hizo no le dio la más mínima importancia ¿No dices que te mandó un mensaje avisándote de que las llaves de tu moto estaban puestas? Que ya te vale, doña despistada.  
Carol se muerde el pulgar pensativa. Supone que Andrea tiene razón, y ella está exagerando, además, ¿Qué más da si él oyó eso? Estaba bromeando con su marido, iban a hacer el amor en la ducha y él estaba tardando, no ha hecho nada malo, pero... ¿Por qué siente que sí?  
—¿Vendrás a la barbacoa en la piscina, al final? —pregunta Andrea, rompiendo el silencio que se ha hecho entre ellas.  
—No sé, Daryl quiere que vaya para presentarme a su mujer, iré supongo, no quiero hacerle el feo.  
Andrea aparta el teléfono móvil y tapa el altavoz para que Carol no escuche lo que va a decir.  
—Tu hermano quiere que venga para presentarle a Janet —susurra a su marido que está tumbado a su lado en la cama, mirando con desinterés la televisión.  
Merle bufa.  
—Uy sí, que buena idea, se llevarán genial —ríe sarcástico.  
—¿Andrea? ¿Sigues ahí? —se extraña Carol, ante el silencio.  
—Sí, cariño, sigo aquí ¿Así que conocerás a Janet? ya me dirás que te parece —dice con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.  
Carol arquea una ceja.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta curiosa ante su tono de voz.  
—Por nada, ya me entenderás, cuando la conozcas —sentencia.  
Carol se mantiene pensativa ¿Qué puede haber mal con esa mujer? Ahora se siente aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

—¿Por qué Ariel no escribió su nombre en la arena y le explicó al príncipe quien era? —pregunta Lilly.  
Está sentada a la mesa, desayunando y viendo La Sirenita en la tablet de su hermano, junto a su padre.  
—Por que entonces la película habría durado veinte minutos —responde Merle con la boca llena. Le ha cogido el gusto a las películas de Disney, aunque lo niegue. Para que luego digan que cuando eres padre ya dejas de ver buenas películas y series.  
Andrea se levanta y recoge su taza vacía.  
—Date prisa, cariño, el tío Daryl estará a punto de llegar —dice.  
Lilly no escucha, está ensimismada viendo la película, ni siquiera pestañea, y come con una lentitud desesperante.  
—¿Y por qué se miran así, con cara de gilipollas? —vuelve a preguntar, las películas de princesas son muy raras, prefiere a Batman.  
—¡Lilly! —le regaña su madre, que odia que siendo tan pequeña diga esas palabrotas.  
—Pues porque están enamorados, aunque no lo sepan, y los enamorados ponen esa cara de gilipollas —responde Merle de nuevo.  
—¡Merle! —se desespera. ¿Cómo no va a ser tan malhablada con ese padre que tiene?  
—Pues tú no pones esa cara de gilipollas cuando miras a mamá —murmura Lilly.  
—Se acabó, terminad de desayunar ya los dos —pierde la paciencia, y apaga la tablet.  
—¿Qué haces? ¡Ahora es cuando canta el cangrejo! —se enfada Merle. Le encanta la escena de la barca en la que casi se besan.  
Daryl toca el claxon.  
—Luego seguimos viéndola, papi —promete Lilly.  
Besa la mejilla de sus padres, se llena la boca de galletas y corre a la puerta donde su tío Daryl la espera.  
—¡Pórtate bien! —grita Andrea viéndola marchar.  
Frunce el ceño cuando escucha a Merle encender la tablet de nuevo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te has enfadado porque no pongo cara de gilipollas cuando te miro? —pregunta.  
La atrae hacia él, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo.  
Andrea le sonríe.  
—Oh, cariño, tú traías la cara de gilipollas de serie —se burla ella, que le da un suave beso en los labios. Ama a ese idiota.

* * *

Bikini, bañador, bikini, bañador.  
Carol mira la ropa de baño en la tienda. No sabe qué escoger.  
Por un lado ese bañador negro cubrirá más su cuerpo y le hará parecer más delgada, y por otro ese bikini celeste realzará sus pechos, y a lo mejor Daryl se fija en ellos, ya que dice que no se los ha mirado... normal ¿Qué necesidad tiene de ello?  
Sacude la cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterías.  
Se comprará el bikini, sencillamente porque le gusta más, odia los bañadores, le gusta mostrar su cuerpo, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Sabe que no está mal, a pesar de su edad, exceptuando las malditas patas de gallo que comienzan a asomar, y las líneas de expresión que irán a más, su piel es tersa, y su cuerpo está tonificado gracias al deporte, pero si se compara con Janet, una mujer que recién entra en los treinta y que... ¡Dios! ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué se tiene que comparar con ella? No entiende porqué, pero de sólo pensar en la presencia de esa mujer en la fiesta comienza a sentirse insegura.

—¡Es por aquí, tío Daryl! —grita Lilly entrando en la sección de Playa y piscina.  
Sus sandalias de goma chirrían por el suelo pulido, amortiguando los gritos de su tío que le piden que se detenga. ¡Qué pesado, ni que se fuera a perder!  
Mira entusiasmada todos los estantes en busca de lo que le interesa; quiere un gorro para piscina de color azul, porque el azul es su color favorito.  
Deja escapar una risa emocionada cuando se encuentra con una silueta conocida.  
—¡Hada! —grita sobresaltando a la mujer que deja lo que tiene entre las manos en el estante en cuanto se da cuenta de quién es.  
Lilly corre a sus brazos como si llevase meses sin verla.  
Carol la alza para comérsela a besos.  
—Hola, mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta entre beso y beso.  
—He venido con el tío Daryl a comprarme un gorro de piscina que no parezca un condón —responde ella con toda su inocencia.  
Carol se echa a reír ¿Sabrá ella lo que es un condón? ¿Quién habrá sido el artífice de esa frase? Merle, seguro.  
—¡Lilly! —vuelve a gritar Daryl cuando llega al pasillo por el que la ha visto meterse. Esa niña es puro nervio, menos mal que se sabe desenvolver sola, y no se asusta cuando pierde de vista a su familia. En Navidad estaban en unos grandes almacenes, se acercó a un guardia jurado y le dijo que si aparecía por allí una mujer histérica diciendo que había perdido a su hija le dijese que estaba en la sección de juguetes. Es única, a veces se pregunta si...  
El corazón le da un vuelco.  
—Carol —susurra para sí cuando la ve.  
Está preciosa, con su sobrina en brazos, charlando animadamente y riendo, se respira amor entre ellas.  
Se seca las manos en la tela del pantalón, no entiende porqué, pero de repente han empezado a sudarles de forma exagerada.  
Camina hacia ellas lentamente, midiendo cada paso, y sin perder de vista el rostro de Carol.  
Estudia mentalmente lo que va a decirle cuando llegue a ella, algo así como "¡Qué casualidad, otra vez tú!, casi parece que nos estamos siguiendo" pero al momento lo descarta, total, toda su elocuencia se va en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan. Como ahora...  
—He... hey... — saluda torpemente cuando llega a ella.  
—Hola, Daryl —devuelve el saludo en un susurro.  
Daryl se siente enrojecer, que bien suena su nombre en sus labios.  
Decide armarse de valor y soltar la frase que ha estado ensayando.  
—Qué... qué casualidad, otra vez...  
Ella deja a Lilly lentamente en el suelo, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con él, atenta a lo que vaya a decir y de repente, todo el valor que sintió unos segundos atrás se evapora.  
—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —pregunta finalmente sin aire en sus pulmones, ha olvidado hasta como se respira.  
—Oh, yo... os estaba siguiendo —se atreve a bromear haciendo reír a Lilly, y de paso a Daryl que esconde su tímida sonrisa entre sus mechones de cabello, cuando agacha la cabeza. No sabe porqué, pero le parece un gesto de lo más atractivo —. No, yo... he venido a comprarme un bañador o bikini para la piscina —informa, señalando sus opciones —, aunque aún no sé cual elegir, estoy en dudas, el bañador es...  
—El bikini —interrumpe Daryl sin pensar —Te... te... —carraspea —te quedará mejor el bikini —se atreve a decir, sin entender de dónde ha salido ese valor. De su entrepierna seguramente, que sólo de imaginarla con esa prenda puesta ha tomado el control de la situación.  
Dios, que sea sábado ya.  
Carol se sonroja.  
—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunta mirándole a través de sus pestañas y mordiéndose el labio.  
Daryl la observa ¿Sabe esa mujer lo sensual que está siendo ahora mismo?  
—S...sí, combina con tus hermosos ojos —responde con una sonrisa seductora que rápidamente retira alarmado, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ha coqueteado con ella?  
Carol mete un mechón tras su oreja con timidez, siente sus mejillas arder, no se esperaba ese piropo, y ahora se ha hecho un silencio entre ellos que, aunque parezca increíble, es de lo más agradable.  
Lilly resopla.  
Ya están otra vez mirándose y sonriendo como gilipollas.  
—¡Tío Daryl, cómprame ya eso, no quiero ir con un condón en la cabeza! —refunfuña cansada.  
Daryl despierta de su trance y mira a su alrededor, un par de compradores están mirándoles de forma interrogante, a saber lo que estarán pensando.  
Mira a Carol y ambos rompen a reír.  
Esa niña...  
—¿Te... te veré esta noche? —pregunta luchando con los tirones que su sobrina le está dando para arrastrarlo a la sección de gorros.  
—Claro, sí, a las nueve, estoy deseándolo —revela tímida —para ver a Sauron y eso —añade antes de que piense que se refiere a él. A quién si no...  
—Sí, Sauron, él también está deseando verte —dice luchando porque no se note de quién habla cuando dice Sauron.  
—¡VENGA YA! —Lo empuja Lilly por detrás haciéndole chocar con Carol, por suerte o desgracia, ella está abrazando su casco que ha impedido que sus pieles se rocen.  
Daryl mira ese maldito elemento de seguridad y luego levanta la mirada hacia ella.  
—Sí, he venido en mi moto, gracias por avisarme, soy un despiste con patas —murmura avergonzada.  
Daryl sonríe, sí, es un precioso despiste con patas.  
—¡O caminas o no respiro! —amenaza Lilly que coge aire profundamente e infla sus mofletes.  
Carol sonríe.  
—Será mejor que le hagas caso, se está poniendo colorada —dice mirando a la niña con ternura.  
—Es una teatrera —ríe Daryl. Sabe que en unos segundos estará respirando disimuladamente.  
Estira el brazo hacia el expositor en el que está el bikini celeste que Carol le enseñó, coge una talla S y se la entrega. No quiere alejarse de allí sin asegurarse antes de que compra esa prenda.  
—Creo que esto es tuyo.  
Carol se sonroja de nuevo y asiente. Supone que sí, ese bikini es suyo, combina con sus ¿cómo ha dicho? hermosos ojos.  
Sonríe estúpidamente, y se alarma cuando se da cuenta de que Daryl sigue frente a ella.  
—Nos vemos a la noche, Carol —se despide, con dificultad, le encantaría seguir hablando con ella, pero en su lugar se ve arrastrado por ese pequeño torbellino que tiene por sobrina.

* * *

Lilly mueve las piernas inquieta en el asiento trasero del coche.  
Aún están en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, no sabe a qué espera su tío para arrancar, pero no le importa, está entretenida probándose su gorro de piscina color azul y unas gafas de natación además de comerse una granizada que su tío le ha comprado sin que tenga que insistirle ni poner cara de corderito degollado.  
—Cuando llegue a casa voy a seguir viendo La Sirenita con papá —informa —¿Tú has visto La Sirenita, tío Daryl? —pregunta curiosa.  
—¿Te refieres a la película de Disney? Sí, claro —responde distraído. Está pendiente de los aparcamientos para motos, ha localizado la moto de Carol, la cual de nuevo tiene las llaves puestas, por lo que vigila que nadie la robe hasta que su legítima dueña aparezca.  
Menudo desastre de mujer. Es adorable. Piensa mientras da un sorbo a su granizado de limón.  
—¿Recuerdas cuando están en la barca y casi se besan? pues papá dice que el príncipe la mira con cara de gilipollas porque está enamorado de ella y aún no lo sabe.  
—Sí, supongo que sí —dice sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su sobrina está diciendo.  
Aprieta con fuerza el volante, tensando todos sus músculos cuando ve a Carol acercarse a paso firme hasta su moto.  
Lleva una bolsa en la mano, y odia que no sea transparente para poder ver el contenido de su interior.  
La observa buscar las llaves en el interior de su bolso, revisar sus bolsillos, volver a buscar en el bolso... se empieza a poner nerviosa, Daryl está a punto de acercarse a ella y avisarla de dónde están las llaves, cuando la ve alzar la vista y fijarla sobre su moto, para segundos después poner los ojos en blanco y llevarse la mano a la frente, seguramente maldiciéndose por sus despistes.  
Sonríe al ver como se ríe de ella misma, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, hace que se le ilumine todo el rostro.  
—Tío Daryl, tú también miras a mi hada con cara de gilipollas —escupe Lilly haciendo que su tío también escupa el sorbo de limonada que estaba saboreando, y salpicando toda la luna del coche.  
—¡Pe...pero que tonterías dices, Lilly! Yo... yo no hago eso —se ve en la necesidad de defenderse de ese ataque que no ha visto venir.  
Activa los limpiaparabrisas para limpiar es cristal, sintiéndose idiota al momento al recordar que la mancha es en el interior.  
Lilly ríe a carcajadas.  
—¡Sí lo haces! ¡Te gusta mi hada! —dice con una sonrisa picarona.  
—No, no me gusta —replica.  
Limpia el cristal con un viejo pañuelo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y que no recuerda de cuando ni de que es.  
Se queda congelado cuando ve como Carol se acomoda sobre la moto, se coloca el casco y arranca manejando el vehículo con pericia. Es perfecta.  
—Sí te gusta, pero te pasa como al príncipe: que aún no lo sabes —dice Lilly, y esa frase llega a su oído como un eco lejano "aún no lo sabe".

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa —anuncia Carol al entrar por la puerta.  
Tobin está justo donde lo dejó: sentado en su sillón, mirando un documental sobre la construcción de presas.  
—¡Mira lo que me he comprado! —anuncia agitando el bikini frente a sus narices.  
Tobin hace una mueca.  
—¿A dónde piensas ir con eso? —pregunta retórico, mostrando su desaprobación.  
—A la piscina —responde sin necesidad. Sabía que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia esa prenda, pero le da igual.  
—No puedes ponerte eso —se niega.  
Carol arquea una ceja y se marcha de allí con la prenda en la mano sin decir nada más.  
Tobin resopla, esa mujer parece que no se ve. Ya no tiene veinte años, debe vestir cosas acorde a su edad, al igual que hace él. Es por su bien, luego la gente habla.  
—¡Tobin, ven, corre! —llama en un grito alarmado que hace que su pareja se levante de un salto del sillón y corra hacia de donde sale su voz.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con el corazón en un puño.  
—Oh, dios, he podido ponérmelo, llama a la prensa —anuncia.  
Lo mira orgullosa con las manos colocadas en las caderas, y luciendo ese bikini que le queda como un guante.  
Tobin respira. por poco le da un ataque al corazón y lo único que ocurría era que...  
—Madura de una vez —gruñe.  
Le da la espalda y se marcha de allí.  
Carol se mira al espejo un poco desilusionada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba conseguir, o tal vez sí, a quien pretende engañar. Tobin no es de esos hombres cuya sangre corre al momento a su entrepierna en cuanto la mujer que ama posa ante él semidesnuda.  
Agarra su móvil y se fotografía para enviársela a Andrea.

—¡Mamá, papá! —grita Lilly nada más llegar a casa.  
Andrea acude a su llamada, mientras Merle permanece sentado en el sofá, leyendo los posibles síntomas que puede tener tras haberse puesto la vacuna. Es un hipocondríaco.  
—Pero bueno, que gorro más chulo te ha comprado el tío Daryl, y que churretes traes ¿Qué has comido? —pregunta limpiándole la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.  
—Un granizado, pero déjame, que tengo que cagar. —informa ignorando la pregunta de su madre y echando a correr al baño.  
Merle se ríe, sabe que su esposa odia que hable así.  
—¡Lilly! —regaña Andrea —¿Qué te he dicho yo que tienes que decir en lugar de eso? —pregunta mirándola interrogante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando respuesta.  
La niña pone los ojos en blanco, cansada.  
—Que tengo que hacer de vientre —responde arrastrando las palabras. Odia esa frase, ni siquiera entiende qué significa exactamente.  
Andrea asiente a modo de aprobación y la deja ir.  
Se gira hacia Daryl y lo mira divertida.  
—Esta niña, es igual que tu hermano —ríe.  
—No hace falta que lo jures —secunda.  
—Lo tomaré como un piropo —acepta Merle. Adora a su niña.  
Andrea mira su teléfono móvil que acaba de vibrar en su bolsillo y pone los ojos en blanco al ver el mensaje.  
—Hablando de piropos... ¿Qué le digo a esta mujer? —pregunta llamando la atención de su marido —Tobin le ha vuelto a decir que esa ropa no es para su edad —informa. Ese hombre es idiota.  
—Trae para acá —pide Merle.  
Agarra el teléfono de su mujer y pulsa para enviar un audio.  
—Ey, pelirroja, dile a Tobin que se deje de tonterías, ya me gustaría a mí estar tan follable cuando llegue a tu edad.  
—¡LA MADRE QUE...! ¡TRAE PARA ACÁ! —grita Andrea que le arrebata el teléfono a ese idiota que se descojona él solo por la tontería que acaba de decir.  
Acto seguido recibe un audio el cual reproduce.  
"Te recuerdo que eres más viejo que yo, capullo ¡Y deja de llamarme pelirroja!"  
Y Merle se echa a reír, le encanta hacerle rabiar, al igual que hace con su hermano.  
Daryl observa la escena en silencio.  
Odia que Andrea no le haya mostrado esa foto a él, o quizás sea mejor así, que con los pantalones que lleva puesto sería imposible que oculte su erección. Está seguro de que Carol estará de lo más sexy con ese bikini, y el "Bobin" ese es idiota, que no tiene edad para bikinis dice, como si hubiese una edad límite para usarlos.  
Espera que no se haya dejado influenciar por su opinión, y haga caso a su hermano, que a su burda manera la ha animado a que se lo ponga.

* * *

Daryl espera a Carol bajo la farola, acompañado de Sauron. Se le hace extraño que ella llegue más tarde que él, y teme que se haya olvidado de que han quedado para salir a correr, no le mandó ningún mensaje de confirmación o recordatorio, pero en el centro comercial le dijo que sí la vería esa noche, pero es tan despistada...  
Los golpes de la cola de Sauron contra su pierna lo sacan de su trance. El animal está feliz, y él también, si tuviese cola también la movería. Retira lo dicho, sí tiene "cola" y se acaba de mover en el interior de sus pantalones cuando ve a Carol vestida con un top corto que deja al descubierto todo su vientre.  
Dios, lo que daría por acariciar y besar esa piel firme que ¡Céntrate Daryl!  
—Hola —saluda ella con sonrisa tímida al llegar a su altura.  
—Gracias —balbucea él que no ha escuchado lo que ha dicho.  
Carol mira a Daryl y arquea una ceja, ¿Acaba de decir gracias? ¿Por qué está tan tenso? ¿Y esa cara que está poniendo a qué viene? De repente toda la seguridad que traía de casa se ha ido.  
Está enfadada con Tobin por el tema del bikini, y por joder ha decidido salir a correr con uno de esos tops que tanto odia para demostrar que nadie iba a alarmarse porque una mujer de cuarenta años vista así, pero viendo la cara de Daryl ahora se arrepiente, es cierto, ya no tiene edad para eso.  
Daryl reacciona cuando ve como ella intenta cubrirse. Joder, si es que es un descarado, no ha dejado de mirarla fijamente desde que llegó, y eso ha debido incomodarla, pero es que... ese cuerpo... dios, Tobin es idiota.  
—¿Marcas el ritmo? —consigue decir, esperanzado en que su sangre vuelva arriba cuando empiecen a correr, y reza para que ella no baje la cabeza y se percate del bulto en sus pantalones.  
Carol asiente con la cabeza, un poco más relajada al ver que no le ha reprochado nada. Deja de acariciar a Sauron y se adelanta a él marcando el paso.  
—Mierda, los hoyuelos de Venus —masculla Daryl.  
Ahora no le parece tan buena idea que ella vaya por delante de él, ya se había olvidado de esos hoyuelos al final de su espalda que lo vuelven loco, y encima tiene ese maldito culo firme que lo hipnotiza.  
Dios, será una ruta larga, y más con cierto amigo estorbando entre sus piernas que no le va a dejar correr en condiciones, y aunque lo consiguiese, lo correcto sería que se mantuviese tras ella, esa erección es más que notable.  
—Baja de una vez —susurra a su miembro, como si fuese a obedecerle. Está tentado a vaciar la botella de agua en su entrepierna, a ver si el frío le quita las ganas de fiesta, pero descarta la idea, con la mala suerte que tiene seguro que la erección no se baja, y se pasará todo el recorrido con el arma cargada y una sospechosa mancha en sus pantalones que llamará la atención de los viandantes, o peor, de Carol.

Carol no entiende qué ocurre, ¿Por qué no sigue su ritmo? y que no diga que es porque ella va rápido, porque si fuera más lenta iría hacia atrás. Lo está haciendo aposta, no quiere estar a su lado, y en el fondo lo comprende, está incómodo por su look. Tendrá que darle la razón a Tobin.

Se detiene al finalizar el recorrido y tras varios minutos pensando, decide girarse hacia él.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.  
Él parece fatigado, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los mechones de cabello se adhieren a su frente, pero ella ni siquiera ha sudado, ha llevado ritmo de principiante, hasta Sauron está como si nada y los mira con cara de ¿Eso es todo?  
Daryl se apresura en entrelazar las manos a la altura de sus genitales.  
—Ss... sí, sólo...no sé, creo que tengo las piernas cargadas de la noche anterior —miente. Es otra cosa la que tiene cargada.  
Carol asiente queriendo creerle, al fin y al cabo está sudado, aunque también puede ser que se haya echado toda la botella de agua por encima de su cabeza.  
—¿Nos vemos mañana? —pregunta ella.  
De nuevo Daryl la mira fijamente y ella se ve obligada a abrazarse el abdomen en un esfuerzo por ocultarlo.  
Daryl se percata del gesto. Otra vez está incomodándola con su mirada de cerdo pervertido.  
—No yo... doblo turno hasta el sábado —responde.  
A veces odia su trabajo, pero esas horas extras harán que tenga más días de vacaciones, más días para salir a correr con ella y volver a verla con ese ¡Deja de mirar!  
Carol vuelve a asentir, no sabe como tomarse eso ¿Es verdad o una excusa barata para no volver a salir a correr con ella?  
—Está bien, nos veremos el sábado, adiós Daryl —se despide de forma escueta.  
Marcha a paso ligero hasta casa sin darle tiempo a Daryl de decir nada.  
La observa alejarse, ha sido una despedida rara, muy seca, y lo entiende, se odia por haberla hecho sentir tan incómoda.  
—Esto es por tu culpa —susurra a su entrepierna que ahora que ella se ha ido comienza a volver a su estado relajado.

Carol entra en casa, Tobin está dormido en el sofá.  
Sonríe y al acerca a él.  
—Tenías razón —susurra dándole un suave beso en la sien.  
En el fondo su gigante gruñón sólo quiere protegerla, si le hubiese hecho caso se habría ahorrado ese mal trago con Daryl.  
Mañana descambiará ese bikini y se comprará el espantoso bañador de abuela.  
Y pensar que fue Daryl quien le dio el último empujón para que lo comprase... supone que se lo imaginó puesto sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y no sobre el de ella, sólo tenía que ver lo incómodo que ha estado al tenerla al lado con ese top.  
Se mira al espejo.  
—Dios, si es que estoy ridícula —gruñe antes de quitarse la prenda con rabia y entrar a la ducha.

Daryl recorre el pasillo de su casa y se para en seco al llegar al despacho de Janet.  
—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta al ver a un hombre robusto y desconocido trasteando en la puerta de dicha habitación.  
—Oh, hola cariño, le he pedido al conserje de mi padre que ponga cerradura a mi despacho, así me aseguro de que Lilly no entre en él cuando yo no esté, o mientras estoy trabajando o durmiendo —informa sonriente.  
Daryl asiente, no tiene ganas de discutir sobre ese absurdo tema, si ella considera necesario eso que lo haga, él tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.  
Camina hasta el baño y mira por la ventana las hermosas vistas que tiene.  
Carol está tumbada boca arriba en la cama, aún con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y con la mirada fija en el techo.  
Le gustaría estar ahí, arrastrarse por la cama, besar sus piernas y retirar esa toalla lentamente para verla completamente desnuda y seguir besándola hasta hacerle un traje de saliva.  
Su miembro reacciona a esas imágenes y eso hace que se alarme ¡Está casado! ¿A qué coño vienen esos pensamientos? Tiene que dejar de pensar con los genitales, por eso mismo ella se ha sentido incómoda esa noche.  
Dios, ha sido un capullo.  
Debería escribirle un Whatsapp para disculparse, ¿Pero qué decirle?  
Pasea los dedos por el teclado del teléfono sin pulsar ninguna letra, meditando si la frase es del todo correcta.  
"Siento lo de hoy"  
Enviar.  
No quiere explicar el porqué de esa disculpa, ella lo sabe tan bien como él.  
La observa, ella coge a ciegas su móvil, lo mira perezosamente, y lo vuelve a dejarlo donde estaba sin prestarle más atención.  
Daryl frunce el ceño ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿No quiere saber nada de él? ¿Tan malo ha sido su comportamiento? Seguramente sí.  
Mira su teléfono, ni siquiera le sale el doble check en azul, no ha abierto el mensaje, sólo lo ha visto en la barra de notificación.  
No sabe que hacer ahora ¿enviarle otro mensaje? ¿llamarla? ¿esperar? Quizás debería...  
—¿Daryl? —llama Janet.  
Él resopla.  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —responde de tan mala gana que hasta él se sorprende —. Digo... ¿Qué quieres, cariño? —recula.  
Abre la puerta para encontrarse con su mujer.  
—Ven a ver como ha quedado la cerradura —pide.  
Lo arrastra hasta la habitación y él se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia. Quizás tener que conversar sobre esa maldita cerradura le haga olvidarse de ese mensaje sin responder.

* * *

—Mira lo que me he comprado para la Luna de Miel —dice Andrea.  
Saca una bolsa y le muestra a Carol un atrevido picardías negro.  
Ella lo mira brevemente.  
—Genial —murmura cabizbaja y vuelve a centrarse en remover el café.  
Andrea se pellizca el puente de la nariz.  
—Vale, se acabó, no te he invitado a desayunar para hablar con la pared ¿A ti que coño te pasa hoy? —pregunta con esa mirada dura de madre que tanto tiempo lleva practicando.  
Llevan media hora en la cafetería y sólo le ha sacado monosílabos, parece que está desayunando con Janet.  
Carol alza la vista.  
—Tienes razón, perdona, es sólo que tengo la cabeza en otro lado, tengo que descambiar el bikini por otro que no...  
—Uoh uoh uoh, para el carro ¿Cómo que descambiar el bikini? Si te queda estupendo ¿Estás tonta? ¿En serio vas a hacer caso a Tobin? Cariño, es un buen tío, pero tienes que reconocer que está chapado a la antigua, y no puedes permitir que te cambie.  
—No es sólo Tobin, Andrea, es que... ya no tengo cuerpo ni edad para esas cosas.  
Andrea entrecierra los ojos.  
—Ya... mira cariño, he parido tres hijos, tengo estrías hasta en los codos, piel de naranja para prepararme veinte Gin tonic, las tetas tan caídas que voy golpeándolas con las rodillas mientras ando, y una grasa abdominal que no consigo eliminar ¿Y sabes que he hecho? Me he comprado este camisón sexy para seducir a mi marido, y el sábado luciré un bikini delante de todos ¿Si yo puedo por qué tú no? —dice casi sin respirar, y se cruza de brazos esperando la estúpida excusa que le dará.  
Carol se lame los labios y fija la vista en ella.  
Andrea está en lo cierto, además nunca le ha afectado el qué dirán ni los comentarios y miradas de desaprobación de su marido, ¿Por qué le afecta lo que piense Daryl? Que le den, se pondrá el maldito bikini.  
Se echa a reír.  
—Tienes razón, vuelve a enseñarme ese conjunto —pide con una sonrisa, y Andrea no tarda en volver a sacar esa fina lencería y colocarla sobre la mesa ante la vista de todos, le da igual.  
Observa la prenda, pero su mente está en otro lado; Daryl anoche le envió un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por no haber ido a su ritmo debido a las "piernas cargadas" o intentaba confesarle el verdadero motivo de su lentitud, que él sabe tan bien como ella cual es?  
No sabe si hablarle...  
Mejor no, si él tiene algo que explicar que se lo diga a la cara el día de la barbacoa, o que la busque, que su casa está a dos pasos de la de ella.

Daryl mira la conversación con Carol una y otra vez.  
Ella aún no ha abierto el mensaje, pero se conectó hace una hora, es más que obvio que lo está ignorando a propósito, y él no sabe qué hacer.  
—¿Has discutido con Janet? —pregunta Tara que se sienta frente a él en la sala de descanso.  
Daryl la mira interrogante.  
—Es lo que parece, estás ahí sentado con el móvil en la mano y cara de preocupación. ¿Tampoco se ha creído lo de doblar turno? Yo he tenido que enseñarle el cuadrante a Denise para que me creyera, encima que hago esto para tener más días libres para estar con ella... —masculla más pendiente de su propio teléfono que de la respuesta de Daryl.  
¿Y si es eso? ¿Y si Carol tampoco le creyó? Puede que piense que lo del doble turno es sólo una excusa para no quedar?  
La sirena que anuncia una emergencia comienza a sonar, y apenas le da tiempo a pensar más, lo mejor será que se explique el día de la barbacoa y así puede aclararlo todo de una vez.

* * *

Merle acuesta a Lilly en la cama, la cual lo mira rumiando una pregunta.  
—Papá... ¿Las personas se equivocan al enamorarse?  
Merle mira hacia la puerta queriendo huir y rezando para que Andrea aparezca por ese pasillo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? La última vez que contestó a algo de ese estilo se llevó una bronca monumental. Matthew le preguntó de dónde venían los niños ¿Qué quería Andrea que le dijera? ¿Que los traía la cigüeña?  
—Responde —se impacienta Lilly.  
Merle traga saliva.  
—Pues... no sé, hija, supongo que sí, por eso la gente se divorcia o... Espera un momento... ¿Esta pregunta es por algo que le has escuchado decir a mamá? —pregunta alarmado. Se acaban de casar, ya están teniendo problemas y él sin saberlo. pero por suerte Lilly niega —¿A tus hermanos?  
Vuelve a negar.  
—Es algo que he visto —revela con sonrisa pillina.  
Merle se sienta en la cama, de repente ha perdido todas las fuerzas de sus piernas. Dios, espera que no haya visto a Andrea con otro, o peor, a su abuela, no le interesa enfrentarse al divorcio de sus padres a sus cincuenta años.  
—Vale... —coge aire y lo suelta lentamente preparándose para lo que su hija vaya a decirle — .¿Qué es lo que has visto?  
—El tío Daryl mira a mi hada como el príncipe Eric mira a Ariel, pero está casado con Janet, que es como la bruja del mar, que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que es mala menos él que cree que está enamorado porque está hechizado y cree que ella es el amor de su vida y hay que romper ese hechizo —se explica casi sin respirar.  
Merle abre y cierra la boca varias veces buscando como responderle a su hija ¿Dónde está Andrea cuando la necesita?  
Analiza todo lo que ha dicho a ver que puede sacar limpio de ahí y desviar el tema.  
—Janet no es mala, hija —la defiende para su propia sorpresa.  
—Sí lo es, es como Úrsula que tiene un disfraz de mujer guapa pero en el fondo es una mujer fea y mala.  
Merle se frota los ojos. No sabe si es porque está cansado, por las dos cervezas que ha tomado en la cena o qué, pero comprende lo que su hija le está diciendo, pero no sabe cómo responderle.  
—¿Me ayudas a deshechizar al tío Daryl? —pregunta ante su silencio.  
Merle sonríe.  
¿Cómo los amigos de Ariel hicieron por ella? —pregunta. Lilly asiente efusivamente —¿Y tú quién serás?  
—¿Yo? el pececito Flounder que es el mejor amigo de Ariel.  
—Ah... ¿Y yo el cangrejo Sebastián?  
—No, tú la gaviota loca —ríe malvada, ganándose que su padre la castigue a cosquillas, y ella ríe y grita de forma histérica intentando huir de sus garras. Ama a papá.

* * *

El día amanece soleado, como es habitual en verano.  
Will limpia la piscina meticulosamente, retirando hasta el más mínimo insecto que flote en esas aguas cristalinas.  
Anne deja la casa impoluta como siempre hace cuando recibe visitas, y da órdenes como una auténtica sargento pidiéndole a sus nietos mayores, Matthew y Sam, que limpien el polvo en zonas donde ella por su altura no llega correctamente. Sus nietos son muy altos, y aún tienen que crecer. Los mira con orgullo, serán unos hombretones guapísimos.  
Andrea prepara las mesas para todos los invitados; platos, cubiertos, servilletas...  
—Vale, faltan cinco vasos —comenta tras contar por tercera vez las sillas que hay alrededor de la mesa.  
—¿Cuántos vasos? —pregunta Merle, que carga con un enorme barril de cerveza.  
—Cinco.  
—Ja, por el culo te la hinco —ríe como un niño pequeño, contagiando a Lilly, que está a su lado sacando brillo a los cubiertos.  
Andrea mira a su marido y frunce el ceño.  
—¿Algún día dejarás de tener cinco años, Merle? —murmura para sí.

Llaman a la puerta.  
—¡Yo abro! —grita Matthew, con esa voz de hombre que ya tiene.  
—Will, cariño, amarra a Sauron a la caseta —pide Anne a su marido.  
Sauron es un amor de perro, pero Janet no soporta que le eche las patas y esté alrededor de la mesa pidiendo comida, y puede que más gente piense como ella, por lo que prefiere prevenir, por mucho que le duela esos ojos tristes con los que la mira.  
—Hola, ¿Ayudo en algo? —pregunta Daryl al llegar al jardín. Aún queda para la hora de la barbacoa, pero no tiene nada que hacer en casa, tras varios días con la mente ocupada en el trabajo, hoy que tiene libre sólo piensa en enviarle whatsapp a Carol, y quiere distraerse para evitar la tentación y dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
Lilly corre hacia él, y su tío la coge en brazos.  
—¡Tío Daryl, tío Daryl, di un número que termine en cinco! —pide entusiasmada.  
Andrea asesina a su marido con la mirada, bonitas cosas le enseña a su hija.  
Merle se encoge de hombros y ríe divertido, Lilly es una esponja.  
Daryl piensa un instante su respuesta, no entiende a qué ha venido esa pregunta, pero viendo la risa de su hermano...  
—Emm, quince.  
—Por el cul... ¡Jo, eso no vale! ¡Mamá, el tío Daryl hace trampas! —se queja.  
Patalea para que su tío la suelte y vuelve a doblar servilletas enfurruñada. Tendrá que buscar otra víctima  
Anne se acerca a su hijo.  
—Hola, cielo —lo abraza —¿No viene Janet? —pregunta más animada que extrañada.  
—Vendrá luego, a la hora de la barbacoa —aclara—. ¿Voy haciendo algo? —pregunta mirando a todos en general.  
—Podrías ir encendiendo la barbacoa, para que esté al punto cuando llegue la hora, que el vago de tu hermano prefiere perder el tiempo bebiendo cerveza —masculla Andrea.  
—¿Tendré que asegurarme que la cerveza no está picada, no? —se defiende él, volviendo a llenarse otra jarra.  
Daryl resopla.  
—Lo que se pica es el vino, anormal —corrige arrebatándole la jarra y arrastrándolo hasta la barbacoa para que le ayude a encenderla.  
Merle se echa a reír y le despeina el cabello con esa camaradería de hermanos que siempre han tenido.  
—A ver que hacéis sin mí en el trabajo la próxima semana —dice Merle.  
Abre el saco de carbón y vierte parte del contenido bajo la parrilla de la barbacoa.  
Daryl bufa.  
—Pues disfrutar de los ratos libres sin tener que aguantar tu quemada broma de la manguera —ríe.  
Merle está a punto de darle un capón a su hermano, cuando escucha un móvil vibrar sobre la mesa.  
—¡Andrea, te llama Carol —grita, y viendo que su mujer va a tardar en llegar decide responder la llamada —Hola, pelirroja —la saluda como lleva más de veinte años haciendo.  
Daryl agarra la jarra de cerveza con fuerza al saber que es ella, no entiende por qué.  
No puede oír lo que dice, pero sí escucha el el timbre de su voz, y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota.  
Debe de estar regañando a Merle por llamarla pelirroja, porque él lo único que hace es reírse y repetir esa palabra una y otra vez para enfurecerla.  
—¡Ay, dame eso, imbécil! —gruñe Andrea arrebatándole el teléfono —. Dime, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta mientras le hace señales amenazantes a su marido. A veces ese hombre llega a ser insoportable.  
Se aleja de allí, donde el calor de la barbacoa no es tan abrasante.  
Daryl maldice ese gesto, quiere saber si le ha ocurrido algo.  
Mira disimuladamente su teléfono, a ver si por casualidad le ha enviado algún mensaje y él no se ha enterado.  
Suspira, no tiene nada, y se regaña por ser tan iluso.  
—¿Esperando recibir noticias de Janet? —pregunta Will que golpea la espalda de su hijo a modo de saludo.  
Daryl sale de su trance.  
—¿Qué? Ah, oh... sí, Janet —balbucea de forma estúpida, pero su padre ni siquiera está mirando, un saltamontes acaba de caer a la piscina y ha corrido a su rescate.  
Andrea se acerca a la barbacoa aún con el teléfono en la oreja.  
—Ya, está bien, cariño, no importa, otra vez será, un beso —dice antes de colgar y dejar el teléfono donde estaba —¡Sam, hijo, quita un plato de la mesa!  
Daryl sigue con la mirada a su sobrino que hace desaparecer a ese posible comensal de la mesa.  
Se acerca a su cuñada.  
—Ey, Andrea, que... ¿Le ha pasado algo a Carol? —pregunta intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible.  
Andrea no lo mira, está ocupada en colocar las hamacas de plástico alrededor de la piscina.  
—¿A Carol? No, nada, es Tobin que no quiere venir, y ella ha preguntado si puede venir ya, por lo que en un rato estará aquí —informa con la cabeza en otro lado.  
Juraría que el año pasado había más tumbonas. Va, da igual, si de todos modos la mayoría se tumba en el suelo sobre la toalla, excepto sus suegros que son mayores, Maggie y Sasha que están embarazadas, y Janet pues... porque es Janet  
—Deja tu toalla sobre una tumbona para reservársela a tu mujer —pide a su cuñado, y marcha de allí a ocuparse de otra tarea.  
Daryl no ha escuchado lo que ha dicho, toda capacidad de concentración se ha esfumado en cuanto ha escuchado que Carol ya está de camino y que viene sin el idiota de Tobin.  
—¡¿Me ayudas con el fuego o qué?! —grita Merle a su hermano, que al instante camina hacia él casi dando saltos como un idiota fumado.

—Ey, ¿A dónde vais vosotros con eso? —regaña Andrea, interceptando a sus dos hijos mayores que portan unas gafas de natación y otras de sol.  
—No ve... ni que llevásemos droga, sólo queremos bucear en la piscina y tumbarnos al sol —se excusa Sam.  
Andrea ríe sarcástica.  
—Ya, y de paso espiar a las chicas bajo el agua y poder mirar culos y tetas ocultando la mirada tras unas gafas de sol ¿Os creéis que nací ayer? Estoy casada con vuestro padre —gruñe Andrea, que no sigue regañándoles porque el timbre de la puerta acaba de sonar, por lo que marcha de allí con las gafas en la mano.  
Sam y Matthew se alejan refunfuñando algo, pero su hermana pequeña los intercepta y les muestra sus gafas de bucear que el tío Daryl le compró unos días atrás.  
—Veinte pavos y os dejo que utilicéis las mías —intenta hacer negocios.

Andrea abre la puerta, para encontrarse con Carol que la mira sonriente, vestida con un fresco vestido de playa color blanco, decorado con flecos en los extremos y que transparenta el bikini color celeste que lleva debajo.  
Sonríe satisfecha de que no haya cedido a las tonterías de su marido, y menos mal, porque si llega a aparecer con un bañador no la habría dejado entrar por idiota.  
Un coche toca el claxon tras ella y Carol se despide con la mano.  
—¿Te ha traído Tobin? —pregunta curiosa, dejándola pasar.  
—Qué menos, encima que no quiere acompañarme... luego vendrá a recogerme, así me podré emborrachar todo lo que quiera —explica mientras camina por el pasillo hasta el exterior.

Daryl se congela cuando la ve llegar al porche.  
Está guapa, muy guapa, el vestido sólo cubre hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, y el bikini es claramente visible bajo esa ropa. Se alegra de que su marido no la haya convencido de lo contrario, y se muere porque ese vestido blanco desaparezca de una vez y así volver a ver ese vientre firme y perfecto. ¡Concentración! se regaña al sentir como su sangre baja a su entrepierna, no quiere acabar como la última vez que corrieron juntos.  
Le gustaría acercarse, saludarla, hablarle, explicarse, pero... no sabe como, ¿Qué decirle? "Lo siento por lo que pasó esa noche, te mentí, no tenía las piernas cargadas, lo que pasaba era que tenía una erección de caballo" no, no puede decirle eso...  
La observa tímido, temiendo que sus miradas se crucen, quiere ser invisible para ella, y por otro se muere por estar a su lado.  
—¡Ey pelirroja! —grita Merle para llamar la atención de Carol, y él se quiere morir cuando ella mira hacia ellos, le dedica una peineta a Merle, y a él una suave sonrisa que no sabe como interpretar.

—Ala, que bonito —exclama sorprendida al ver el enorme y hermoso patio trasero que tienen los padres de Merle.  
Ella también vivía en una casa así cuando niña. La vendió cuando su madre falleció, para poder alejarse de los recuerdos y tener dinero para los estudios. Ahora se arrepiente.  
—¡Hada! —corre Lilly a sus brazos.  
Carol sonríe al escuchar su voz.  
—Hola, preciosa, que bikini más bonito —comenta acariciando las estrellas de purpurina que sobresalen de sus tirantes —. La madre que te parió, qué fría estás —se queja cuando la estrecha contra ella y la nota empapada. Supone que ya se ha dado el primer baño del día.  
Lilly la ignora.  
—Hada, di un número que termine en cinco.  
Andrea se frota los ojos, y mira a su marido que ríe divertido desde su posición. Lo va a matar.  
Carol arquea una ceja ¿Qué pretende esa pequeñaja?  
—No digas quince que se enfada —recomienda Daryl.  
Se acerca lentamente a ella, bebiendo de su mirada, intentando leer sus pensamientos a través de ella, pero no ve nada, sólo un pozo de aguas cristalinas en los que de nuevo se está ahogando.  
—Hola —saluda ella en un susurro, sintiéndose tímida por la forma tan profunda que tiene de mirarla a los ojos, supone que no quiere mirar más allá.  
Deja a Lilly en el suelo, ignorando lo que le ha pedido, sabe perfectamente la rima fácil que pretendía hacer.  
—Te... ¿Te apetece una cerveza? —pregunta Daryl, ofreciéndole la jarra que tiene en la mano, pero ella lo mira extrañada —O... o quizás prefieras un refresco, también tenemos eso.  
Carol sonríe con dulzura.  
—Me gusta la cerveza, pero mejor si la jarra está llena.  
Daryl mira esa maldita jarra vacía. Dios, es idiota.  
—Claro, lo siento, espera —pide alejándose de ella rumbo al barril de cerveza.

Carol lo observa marchar, le da hasta ternura lo tímido que es a veces, o quizás aún se sienta incómodo ante su presencia.  
Sacude la cabeza, no quiere pensar en ello, sólo quiere pasarlo bien.  
Se acerca a Merle, que lucha por avivar el fuego.  
—Ríndete, Merle, eso está muerto —se burla ella.  
—Ten fe, pelirroja, verás que chuletones van a salir de aquí —defiende esa mierda de fuego que ha encendido y del que sólo quedan brasas. Sabe que tiene razón, pero no se la puede dar, ha atacado su hombría.  
—Admítelo, lo tuyo es apagar llamas, no provocarlas.  
—¡Merle, hijo, ayúdame a mover el sinfonier! —grita Anne desde el interior de la casa.  
Merle frunce el ceño.  
—¿Sinfo qué? ¿Qué coño es eso? —masculla.  
Se limpia las manos sobre el delantal y se prepara para ir allí.  
—Suena a mueble que pesa, ala campeón, ve ayudar, así bajas esos kilos de más —lo anima Carol dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.  
Él la asesina con la mirada.  
—¿Qué dices, loca del coño? ¿Dónde ves tú kilos de más aquí? —pregunta.  
Se levanta la camisa y muestra su abdomen.  
—Esto es grasa, Merle —asegura, pellizcando la piel sobrante del costado.  
—Eso es músculo —rebate en un gruñido, golpeándose el vientre con fuerza.  
—Y una polla, estos son las cervezas que te has tomado hoy —bromea irritándolo.  
—¿Qué cervezas ni que...  
—¡Merle! —se impacienta Anne, que hace uso de su voz de madre autoritaria.  
Carol se ríe al ver como marcha de allí como un niño asustado.  
—Vete anda, ya vigilo yo esto, no vaya a ser que este poderoso fuego escape de nuestro control y provoquemos un incendio —dice sarcástica, y Merle le regala una peineta como respuesta.  
Niega con la cabeza. Ese idiota...

Daryl observa la escena, guardando una cierta distancia, y no puede evitar sentirse celoso por la relación de amistad que tiene su hermano con Carol.  
Cuanto le gustaría poder bromear así con ella, sin tropezarse con las palabras, tartamudear, sonrojarse y hacer el ridículo como la última noche que salieron a correr juntos.  
Quizás con el paso de las semanas llegue a tener esa confianza con ella y pueda crecer una buena amistad ahí. Claro que... su hermano no tiene el problema de sentir atracción sexual por ella.  
En fin...  
Toma aire y se acerca a ella lentamente, disfrutando de como la suave brisa hace bailar los rizos plateados que se arremolinan en su nuca.  
Carraspea al llegar a ella para no asustarla.  
—A...aquí tienes —tartamudea extendiéndole la jarra de cerveza.  
Carol se lo agradece con una suave sonrisa y da un breve sorbo dejando que el líquido refresque su garganta.  
Observa como Daryl corre a reanimar ese fuego, eleva la parrilla, farfulla una maldición cagándose en el alma de su hermano y añade una nueva pastilla al fuego que prende al instante.  
Ella sonríe "Tú sí que sabes encender fuegos" piensa decirle, pero se calla, no vaya a dar la impresión de que la frase va con segundas, cuando no es así, y se sienta más incómodo de lo que ya está.

Marcha al otro lado del jardín, donde Sauron demanda su atención.  
—¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, señor oscuro? ¿No te dejan participar en la fiesta? —le habla con notable cariño.  
Se agacha para estar a su altura y poder achuchar esa enorme cabeza que se esfuerza por intentar lamerle la cara. Es un amor, lo ha echado de menos esos días, y supone que seguirá así, sólo podrá verlo cuando visite a Anne, porque duda que Daryl quiera volver a salir a correr con ella. A saber que excusa pondrá ahora para no salir a correr juntos.

Daryl termina de avivar ese fuego, su hermano es un inútil, y vago, duda mucho que aún siga ayudando a su madre a mover muebles, estará en el sofá con el aire acondicionado y viendo el canal de deportes.  
Él sí que vive bien.  
—Esto ya está... encendido —informa, pero las últimas palabras mueren en su boca al darse cuenta de que Carol ya no está allí.  
Joder, parece que está huyendo de él, y quizás sea así, se lo tiene bien merecido por pervertido.  
La sigue con la mirada, está hablando con los invitados que van llegando, se ríe, gesticula, se mete el cabello tras la oreja... y a él todo eso le parece mágico.  
Dios, tanto desear que llegase el sábado para estar con ella, y ahora la siente tan lejana... ¡Se acabó, eso no puede seguir así!  
Decide acercarse ahora que parece que Lilly ha llamado la atención de los invitados,seguramente con la tontería del número cinco.  
—Hey —la saluda al estar a su altura.  
Ella lo observa expectante y él como siempre se ha olvidado de todo lo que iba a decir —, yo... yo quería discul¡JANET! —exclama nervioso al ver a su mujer aparecer tras Carol —Oh, eh, Janet, ella es Carol, mi compañera de footing, Carol, ella es Janet, mi esposa —las presenta en tiempo récord.  
Carol sonríe a la hermosa mujer que tiene delante, de cerca es aún más hermosa y joven, con esa piel tostada carente de marcas de expresión.  
—Encantada —saluda.  
Se adelanta para darle dos besos, pero Janet le extiende la mano en su lugar, por lo que se limita a darle un formal y tenso apretón de manos.  
Espera a que ella diga algo, pero sólo la observa de una forma que la pone nerviosa y que hace que tenga la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo. Supone que intenta analizar si su matrimonio corre algún peligro con ella corriendo al lado de su marido. Puede estar tranquila, Daryl no tiene ningún interés sexual en ella, está más que comprobado.  
—¡Janet, querida, has venido! —saluda Anne, interrumpiendo esa incómoda escena. Le estrecha la mano, como de costumbre, ya hace años que dejó de intentar abrazarla. Esa mujer es sosa a más no poder.  
Mira a Carol y sonríe ampliamente, feliz de verla allí.  
—Hola, cariño —la saluda estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo —Oh, esto es otra cosa —murmura sonriente al sentir como Carol le corresponde —¿Conoces a todos los invitados? —pregunta sin terminar de soltarla.  
Carol niega.  
—Casi, alguno se me ha escapado.  
—Daryl, hijo, preséntaselos, yo me quedo con Janet, que hace tiempo que no hablamos —ordena sin dar opciones a llevarle la contraria.  
Daryl observa a su madre marcharse, llevándose a Janet agarrada del brazo.  
Mira a Carol, que se encoge de hombros esperando a que él de el siguiente paso, ¿Pero qué paso? Si él se acercó a ella para hablar, no para eso, pero quizás así pueda romper el hielo con ella. Busca entre sus amigos, a ver a cual de ellos no ha visto saludar, y por suerte, su respuesta entra por la puerta a pasos lentos e irritantes.  
—Oh, Eugene —lo saluda llamando su atención —Carol, él es Eugene, Eugene, ella es Carol —los presenta sonriente sintiendo que ha hecho un buen trabajo.  
—Encantada —se adelanta ella a darle dos besos, y él parece gruñir de forma extraña ante el contacto. Es un poco raro.  
—Me acuerdo de ti de la boda, a veces tengo sueños eróticos contigo, nada pervertido —suelta con voz monótona, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, y se marcha de allí sin decir más.  
Daryl se quiere morir.  
—¡Eugene! —se apresura en regañar y mira a Carol— Yo... yo... lo siento, él...  
—Tranquilo, es agradable saber que soy sexualmente atractiva para alguien —interrumpe su torpe tartamudeo y marcha a sentarse a la mesa.  
Daryl frunce el ceño ¿A qué ha venido eso? lo ha dicho con un retintín que parece que le está echando en cara algo ¿Pero qué? Como si su erección de los otros días no le hubiese dado pistas suficientes sobre lo atractiva que le resulta. Mierda, se dio cuenta de su erección y le molesta que no se haya atrevido a confesarle el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento de esa noche. Si ya lo sabe, no entiende porqué quiere escuchárselo decir ¿No se da cuenta de la vergüenza que le da admitirlo en voz alta?  
La observa sentarse junto a Tara, con quien entabla una conversación al instante.  
Suspira, está amigable con todo el mundo menos con él, y empieza a atar cabos de la raíz de su enfado.

Carol come tranquilamente el pincho de carne que Merle ha dejado sobre su plato. Casi se atraganta al verlo vestido con un delantal que simula el cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer. Ese hombre no tiene vergüenza.  
Mira a Carl, Sam y Matthew metidos en la piscina, y sonríe, si su hija estuviese viva quizás estaría ahí junto a ellos, aunque sería la mayor de todos.  
Sasha y Maggie hablan sobre las molestias del embarazo. Siempre se ha dicho que un embarazo lleno de náuseas es un embarazo sano, supone que por eso el suyo no llegó a buen puerto, ella no tuvo un solo síntoma más allá de la ausencia del período. Desea que esos embarazos terminen con un final feliz.  
Aaron le muestra la fotografía que acaba de hacerle, y oye, que sale de lo más favorecida, quizás luego la ponga como perfil de facebook, es un buen fotógrafo, y Eric un encanto de hombre.  
Lilly está también en la piscina, siendo vigilada por sus abuelos que se ríen de todas las tonterías que hace su nieta.  
Andrea está junto a Merle en la barbacoa vigilando los movimientos de su adorable manazas, comparten risas y alguna que otra mirada de amor que aún no termina de creerse, con lo mal que se llevaron el día que se conocieron.  
Abraham anima a Glenn a beberse la jarra de cerveza de un trago, y el pobre hace todo lo posible por demostrar lo hombre que es.  
Janet parece estar en otra dimensión, como si estuviese envuelta en una burbuja en la que sólo existe ella.  
Ha intentado darle conversación, pero más allá de monosílabos y alguna frase cortante no ha obtenido más, por lo que ha desistido y ha vuelto a charlar con Tara y Denise, que sí parecen estar interesadas en saber de ella.  
Daryl conversa con Rick, y de vez en cuando cruza miradas con ellas, sólo para retirarla al momento.  
Se siente mal, no debió haberle dicho eso cuando le presentó a Eugene, ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que ella no le resulte atractiva? supone que por eso ahora está tan tímido con ella. Debería disculparse, pero más tarde, cuando se aleje de su esposa, si es que lo hace.  
Judith se queja en los brazos de su madre, quiere ir a la piscina, pero ni Michonne ni Rick han terminado de comer.  
—¿Quieres que la lleve yo? —se ofrece.  
Le vendrá bien alejarse del tumulto, y quedarse en bikini mientras todos están aún entretenidos con la sobremesa o terminando de comer, así no sentirá tantos ojos encima.  
—Ay sí, por favor, te lo agradecería mucho —agradece aliviada, haciendo el gesto de entregarle a Judith.  
—A ver si se quiere venir conmigo ¿Te vienes a la piscina? —pregunta con voz cantarina, animando a la niña a que se eche a sus brazos, cosa que hace.  
—A esta sinvergüenza si le hablas de piscina se iría con el mismísimo demonio —bromea Michonne.

Daryl acaba de descubrir que tanto Rick como Sasha ya conocían a Carol de antes, del equipo de Paintball. No, si al final él ha sido el último gato en enterarse de su existencia.  
Su corazón se derrite lentamente cuando ve a Carol con Judith en brazos. La pequeña ríe de forma histérica cuando le hace pedorretas en la barriga tras quitarle la camisa y dejarla con su ropa de baño.  
Está preciosa con ese bebé en brazos.  
Sacude la cabeza, ¿pero qué le pasa?  
La observa alejarse de allí y detenerse junto a la piscina, donde extiende la toalla, y comienza a quitarse su vestido de ¡Dios!  
—¡Daryl! —se queja Janet, que se apresura en retirar su silla para no mojarse con la cerveza que su esposo acaba de derramar —. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —pregunta con cierto tono molesto.  
—Yo... yo no... dios, lo siento —se disculpa torpemente, y se apresura en secar con servilletas el estropicio que ha hecho. Ya podría haberse derramado la cerveza sobre su ingle para que la sangre vuelva a su sitio.  
Mira disimuladamente hacia la piscina, no sabe porqué, bueno, sí lo sabe, porque es masoquista, pero por suerte o desgracia ella ya está en el agua, y entre Lilly, Judith y los demás poco puede ver.  
Joder, ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy esa mujer? Ahora está preocupado, si ya la hizo sentir incómoda la noche que salieron a correr, hoy acabará poniéndole una denuncia por acoso. Será mejor que se mantenga alejado de ella, aunque le duela.

Andrea esparce lo que queda de carbón para que las brasas se vayan enfriando. La carne ha estado buena, y los invitados se lo han pasado bien, sólo queda que...  
—¡Me cago en tus muertos a caballo, Merle! ¡Métete las manos en los huevos hijo de puta! —se queja cuando su marido toca su espalda con las manos heladas tras haber estado trasteando con el hielo —¿Por qué no le das el coñazo a otro? No sé, tira a Janet a la piscina o algo.  
Merle bufa.  
—Sí hombre, para que se reproduzca como los Gremlins. No gracias.  
Miran hacia la piscina donde todos se han reunido, una veintena de toallas cubren el césped verde del jardín.  
Glenn echa crema sobre la espalda de Maggie, Aaron hace algunas fotos, Sasha está sentada al borde de la piscina junto a Abraham y Michonne, Rick juega en el agua con Judith, Carol con Lilly, Matthew, Sam y Carl juegan en el césped con la pelota, Janet está sobre la tumbona con una enorme pamela en la cabeza y el móvil en la mano, y Daryl...  
—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? —pregunta Andrea extrañada.  
Está un poco alejado de todos, sentado en el césped, abrazando sus piernas, la barbilla sobre las rodillas y mirando hacia la piscina.  
—Que Carol está buena —murmura Merle.  
Andrea pone los ojos en blanco.  
—Hablo en serio, Merle.  
—Yo también ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no le ha quitado ojo desde que llegó? —pregunta. Parece increíble que sólo él se haya fijado en ello, aunque también es verdad que tras tener esa conversación con su hija ha estado más atento a su hermano para saber si su pequeñaja tenía razón, y a Lilly no le faltan motivos para sospechar que a Daryl le gusta Carol.  
Andrea abre mucho los ojos.  
—¿En serio lo dices? ¿Y Carol no se ha dado cuenta? —pregunta mirando hacia ella, que está entretenida lanzando a Lilly al agua una y otra vez.  
—¿Te refieres a ese despiste con patas que aún lleva la etiqueta del bikini a la espalda? No, no se está enterando de nada, lo que me preocupa es que Janet se de cuenta —comenta.  
Mira hacia su cuñada que no aparta la vista del móvil. Bah, no se habrá dado cuenta ni de la gente que tiene a su alrededor.

Lilly sale de la piscina y se acerca corriendo a Janet.  
—Tía Janet, tía Ja...  
—Échate hacia atrás Lilly, vas a mojar mi iPhone —pide empujándola un poco y secándose la mano en la toalla antes de volver a tocar su teléfono —¿Qué quieres?  
—Di un número que termine en cinco —pide sin poder estarse quieta, deseando saltar a la piscina en cuanto Janet responda.  
Andrea asesina de nuevo a Merle con la mirada, pero él no la mira, está atento a la respuesta, deseando que pique.  
—El veinticinco, ¿Para qué...  
—¡Ja, por el culo te la hinco! —grita, y salta a la piscina a toda velocidad, atragantándose con su propia risa.  
Los invitados se echan a reír, incluido Merle, que se lleva un fuerte codazo por parte de su esposa como castigo por haberle enseñado eso a su hija, aunque en el fondo también está riendo.  
—De verdad, esta niña necesita un psicólogo —gruñe Janet, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oigan, y vuelve a centrarse en su teléfono.  
—Lilly no necesita ningún psicólogo, es una niña normal —replica Carol, que impulsa por enésima vez a Lilly por encima de su cabeza.  
—Bueno, tú tienes tu opinión y yo la mía —masculla Janet con aire autosuficiente.  
—Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que estudié psicología creo que mi opinión es más válida que la tuya —defiende Carol, atenta de impulsar a Lilly hacia el lugar adecuado, no vaya a golpearse con el borde u otra persona.  
Merle se acerca al oído de su esposa.  
—¿Eso es lo que nuestros hijos llaman un zasca, verdad? —pregunta regocijándose interiormente.  
—Sí, ¿Y sabe que es lo mejor? que ni siquiera era intención de Carol meter ese zasca —sonríe satisfecha de que su amiga, inconscientemente, haya hecho callar a Janet.

Daryl observa desde la distancia, no escucha nada, como si estuviese bajo el agua, sólo mira a Carol, escondiendo la mirada tras sus gafas de sol, buscando como acercarse a ella, como explicarse, como disculparse, quiere estar a su lado, poder volver a salir a correr juntos como antes, sin que ella se sienta incómoda.  
Lilly se acerca a él.  
—¿No te quieres meter en la piscina conmigo? —pregunta con voz triste.  
—No, mi vida, no me apetece bañarme —responde sin dejar de mirar hacia Carol, que finge dispararse a la cabeza cuando Merle le quita la etiqueta del bikini que colgaba a su espalda.  
Sonríe, es muy divertida.  
Lilly se sienta a su lado y mira hacia el mismo lado que él.  
—Si quieres te presto mis gafas de bucear para que puedas seguir espiando a mi hada desde la piscina —ofrece.  
A sus hermanos iba a cobrarles 20$, pero a su tío Daryl se las dejará gratis si las quiere, al fin y al cabo se las compró él.  
Daryl la mira alarmado ¿Tan descarado estaba siendo que hasta su sobrina se ha dado cuenta de ello? Dios...  
Mira a Janet con preocupación, esperando encontrarse una mirada de desaprobación, pero por suerte está con su teléfono ajena a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres las gafas? —vuelve a ofrecérselas Lilly.  
Daryl sonríe a ese adorable diablillo.  
—No, pero creo que sí voy a bañarme en la piscina contigo —cambia de opinión.  
Quizás el estar jugando con su sobrina le ayude a despejar su mente y poder divertirse.  
Se quita la camiseta y camina con ella de la mano hasta el borde de la piscina, justo cuando Carol está saliendo de ella, y sus cuerpos chocan, porque por algún extraño capricho del universo siempre acaban chocando.  
Su piel seca y caliente contrasta con la suya húmeda y fría haciendo que por su cuerpo recorra una agradable sensación.  
Carol mira al hombre con el que ha chocado, madre mía ese torso desnudo y tatuado...  
—Lo siento —se disculpa agachando cabeza y alejándose de la piscina lo más rápido que puede, antes de que su mente viaje por ese cuerpo tonificado y trazos de tinta.  
Daryl la agarra de la muñeca una milésima de segundo para finalmente dejarla ir ¿Para qué retenerla si aún no tiene claro lo que quiere decirle?  
Entra a la piscina dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con su sobrina, la cual ya está pidiéndole que la lance una y otra vez.  
—¿Esta noche me voy a dormir a tu casa? —pregunta Lilly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Oh sí, en cuanto todo termine cogemos tus cosas y te vienes conmigo —responde Daryl, feliz de que a su sobrina le guste pasar tiempo con él.  
—¿Y me harás pizza para cenar? —pregunta con sonrisa pillina. Le encanta la pizza casera del tío Daryl.  
—Bueno, si tú...  
—¡De pizza nada! —se entromete Andrea, que ha estado atenta a la conversación —le sienta fatal, se empacha y luego se pasa la noche lloriqueando porque le duele la barriga —se explica.  
—Pues entonces... se aborta la pizza —recula Daryl mirando a su sobrina con pena.  
—Jo —se queja enfadada y se cruza de brazos, pero su enfado no dura mucho, ya que Daryl la vuelve a lanzar y le arranca una carcajada.  
Es tan fácil hacerla feliz, ojalá pudiese hacer lo mismo con Carol.  
Lilly sale de la piscina a toda velocidad tras esa última zambullida.  
—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Daryl extrañado.  
—¡A hacer el vientre ese! —explica en un grito que llena de orgullo a su madre —¡Y de paso cago! —añade.  
Carol y Merle se echan a reír del gesto cansado de Andrea que ya no sabe como enriquecer el lenguaje de su hija.

Daryl sonríe con cariño ante la risa limpia y auténtica de Carol. No se cansa de ella, definitivamente esa es la curva más hermosa de su cuerpo.  
Divisa movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y dirige la mirada hacia el lugar, para encontrarse con Janet recogiendo sus cosas.  
Se acerca al borde de la piscina.  
—Ey, cariño ¿Ya te vas? —pregunta.  
Se impulsa para salir del agua y acercarse a su pareja.  
—Sí, te dije que solo me quedaba un rato —explica.  
Termina de doblar la toalla pulcramente, se coloca el vestido sobre su bikini seco, odia bañarse en las piscinas, son nidos de hongos, y tampoco le gusta tomar mucho el sol, así evita las manchas en la piel.  
Emprende el paso hasta la salida sin despedirse de nadie.  
Daryl la acompaña de cerca hasta la puerta.  
—Te veo en un rato ¿Vale? —dice acercándose a ella para darle un casto beso.  
Janet se encoge de hombros.  
—Puede que no, si llegas tarde estaré durmiendo en mi despacho y estrenando el pestillo —dice con una sonrisa.  
Recuerda perfectamente que Lilly pasará su primera noche en su casa, y ya está preparada para ello.  
Entra en su coche y Daryl la observa marchar hasta que toma la esquina y deja de verla.

Vuelve al jardín y Sauron lo saluda con un lametón, sus sobrinos lo acaban de soltar.  
El animal salta de alegría y corre hasta Carol a saludarla efusivamente deseoso de recibir caricias que sabe que ella con gusto le dará.  
Sam lo llama y le muestra una pelota, captando toda su atención. Si hay algo que le guste más que los mimos es jugar con la pelota.  
Carol alza la vista para seguir el recorrido del animal, y se encuentra accidentalmente con la de Daryl, que lo único que puede hacer es sonreír suavemente, pero ella no le devuelve la sonrisa.  
Él coge aire, supone que ya va siendo hora de hablar con Carol.  
Se acerca a ella lentamente, sus piernas tiemblan de nervios y lucha por mantener su mente lejos de pensamientos impuros. Está a un palmo de esa hermosa mujer que viste un simple bikini y su cuerpo aún está húmedo y brillante.  
—Qué estás buscando? —pregunta al verla con la cabeza metida en su bolso y revolviéndolo todo.  
—Mis gafas de sol —responde casi sin mirarlo —Juraría que las traje, pero no...  
Daryl sonría con ternura, menudo despiste de mujer. Se agacha junto a ella y da un suave golpe al objeto que tiene sobre su cabeza para que caiga sobre su nariz.  
Carol parpadea varias veces cuando su visión se oscurece, es idiota, estaban sobre su cabeza.  
Mira a Daryl y se echa a reír de su propio despiste.  
Él se sienta a su lado al sentir como un poco de esa tensión que había entre ellos se esfuma.  
No hablan, se roban alguna mirada que otra y ya está, ninguno sabe que decir, pero el hecho de poder estar sentado juntos ya parece un logro.  
—Pelirroja, ven aquí —llama Merle a Carol.  
Ella lo mira con odio y se levanta farfullando una maldición para finalmente acercarse a él y coger las dos copas con algún brebaje alcohólico que le ofrece.  
Daryl observa el cuerpo de Carol, es increíble lo pálido que es, que ni en esas horas al sol ha cogido color, es como si fuera de porcelana, sus pechos son preciosos, y el trozo de un tatuaje que no llega a verse del todo asoma sobre el seno derecho, además de otro tatuaje sobre el hueso de la ingle que tampoco llega a ver del todo, para ello debería desnudarla por completo, cosa que no pasará, al menos no en esa vida, quizás en otra sí pueda probar el sabor de su piel y descubrir esos dibujos oculto.  
Sacude la cabeza, debe de dejar de pensar en eso.  
Carol se acerca a él y le ofrece una de las copas.  
—Oh, no gracias, tengo que conducir hasta casa —la rechaza muy a su pesar.  
Ella se encoge de hombros y se sienta a su lado de nuevo, cosa que agradece, aunque también es cierto que su toalla está ahí.  
—A mí viene a recogerme Tobin, puedes venirte conmigo si quieres, así no tendrás que conducir, sólo caminar hasta tu casa que está a dos pasos —ofrece ella, y le vuelve a extender la copa.  
Está a punto de cogerla, pero recuerda algo.  
—No, no puedo, tengo que llevarme a Lilly a casa, y no es plan cuidar de ella borracho o soportando una resaca —se explica.  
Ella sonríe entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Niños y resaca, no puede haber peor combinación.  
—Pues las dos para mí —murmura.  
Da el primer sorbo a ese brebaje que sabe a vodka con algo que no logra identificar.  
Daryl la observa mirar al horizonte, sus ojos tienen el mismo azul cristalino que el agua de la piscina que se refleja en su iris, y las pecas sobre su nariz le dan un toque infantil adorable. Es preciosa.  
—Carol, yo... quería pedirte disculpas —dice con un hilo de voz, temiendo mirarla. No sabe de donde ha sacado el valor pero ahora tiene que continuar —, fui un inmaduro y...  
—Déjalo, Daryl —interrumpe Carol, que tampoco se atreve a mirarle —, fue mi culpa, no debí haber aparecido así vestida lo que realmente me molestó fue que me mintieras sobre el motivo de tu comportamiento —añade para finalizar.  
Da otro sorbo a la copa, de repente tiene la boca seca, pero procura no beber mucho, sólo mojarse los labios, no quiere acabar borracha tan pronto.  
—Ya, bueno... —carraspea Daryl antes de continuar —entiéndeme, es difícil confesar que no podía seguir tu ritmo por... por culpa de una erección.  
Carol se atraganta con el alcohol y tose violentamente ¿Ha escuchado bien?  
—¿Erección? —pregunta mirándolo incrédula. Él agacha cabeza intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible —Pe... pero tú... tú no... ¿No te hice sentir incómodo? —pregunta intentando atar cabos.  
Daryl sonríe nervioso.  
—Incómodo no es precisamente la palabra —confiesa con timidez, sus orejas están ardiendo, y entonces se da cuenta de algo —Espera, tú... ¿Pensabas que me sentía incómodo porque... —pregunta esperando que ella termine la frase.  
Dios, ella no tenía ni idea de su erección ¿A qué pensaba que se debía su comportamiento entonces?  
—Pues porque iba vestida con ese top, tengo cuarenta años, y quizás te avergonzabas de que te viesen conmigo así vestida —revela.  
Se siente idiota, y el pobre ha tenido que confesarle lo de su erección.  
Dios... aunque tiene que admitir que ese dato ha hecho que se sienta de lo más excitada. ¿Así que ese Adonis que tiene sentada junto a ella la ve atractiva? O al menos, como dice Merle, follable.  
Daryl ríe incrédulo ¿En serio pensaba que se avergonzaba de que vistiese un top? Por dios, podría disfrazarse de gallina y él seguiría viéndola sexy.  
—Daryl, yo... lo siento, si hubiese sabido la verdad no...  
—No me habrías escupido esa frase cuando te presenté a Eugene —interrumpe Daryl quitándole hierro al asunto y arrancándole una sonrisa —Entonces... ¿estamos bien? —pregunta con la inocencia de un niño pequeño que quiere hacer un nuevo amigo.  
Carol asiente.  
—Estamos bien ¿Salimos a correr mañana? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.  
Daryl se muere ante esa mirada.  
—Me encantaría, pero tengo que cuidar de Lilly y no sé si Janet podrá estar con ella un par de horas. Te llamaré.  
Carol asiente, lo entiende, y viendo la relación tan fría que tiene Janet con la pequeña...  
—Oye, si necesitas ayuda con Lilly llámame y te echaré una mano —Se ofrece con gusto.  
—Ye tomaré la palabra —sonríe agradecido pudiendo pensar sólo en que tendrá una excusa para volver a verla.

Andrea observa a Carol y Daryl desde la distancia.  
—Merle, no podemos irnos a Brasil —murmura negando por la cabeza.  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? —pregunta alarmado.  
—Mira a esos dos, van a acabar follando. La química que tienen es más que palpable.  
Merle se echa a reír.  
—¿Palpable? Podría cortar esa tensión con un cuchillo y hacerme un sándwich de diez pisos —bromea—. Como mi hermano la siga mirando así la deja embarazada.  
Andrea niega con la cabeza. Se alegra de que se lleven bien, y espera que esos dos tengan suficiente cabeza como para no hacer ninguna locura, no son niños pequeños, deberían saber donde está el límite, o no...  
Si ese par de idiotas hubiesen querido conocerse hace diez años...

Las horas pasan entre chapuzones en la piscina, fotografías, risas, alcohol y buenos ratos.  
No sabe si es porque la mayoría de los invitados están borrachos, porque los niños están dormidos o qué pero la conversación se ha tornado un poco subida de tono, y Daryl no sabe como sentirse, está demasiado sobrio como para participar en ciertas bromas.  
—A las tías lo que os pasa es que hasta que no llegáis a cierta edad no sabéis lo que queréis —dice Merle, que se ha sentido atacado cuando Tara ha dicho que todos los hombres son iguales de capullos —Mirad a la pelirroja por ejemplo, se ha pasado la vida follándose al lobo feroz y ha acabado con un príncipe azul.  
—¿Qué mierda dices, Merle? —intenta comprender Carol.  
—Que estás con un tío que te conquista con flores cuando tú siempre has sido de salir con tíos que te empotran contra la pared sin molestarse en saber tu nombre —se explica.  
La conoce de hace tantos años que conoce a todos y cada uno de sus ligues.  
—Eso no es verdad ¿No recuerdas por ejemplo a... a... —Intenta hacer memoria entre rollos de una noche, relaciones cortas, desastrosas y otras que no sabe ni como clasificar —Ezekiel? —recuerda.  
Merle arruga la nariz.  
—¿El tío que hablaba raro? —pregunta.  
Sí, lo recuerda, parecía buen tío, pero necesitaba un diccionario cada vez que hablaba con él, parecía un viajero en el tiempo o un personaje de una obra de teatro.  
—Sí, ese, se me atragantaba todo cuando me llamaba princesa, pero tenía un culo que... —gesticula con las manos dibujando un trasero prominente digno de pellizcar, y entonces se da cuenta de que prácticamente es lo único que recuerda de él.  
Mira a Daryl, que la observa un poco incrédulo por lo que acaba de escucharla decir. Es lo que tiene el alcohol, que le suelta la lengua.  
Merle se echa a reír.  
—Sí, ya veo lo que te gustaba de él, que te la metiese en el clítoris hasta dejarte exhausta —ríe, haciendo gestos fingiendo una penetración.  
Andrea se lleva las manos a la cabeza, menuda barbaridad acaba de decir ese idiota.  
—Merle, yo no sé que clase de clítoris tiene tu mujer, pero te aseguro que en el mío no entran cosas —bromea Carol que rompe a reír contagiando a todas las mujeres y hombres de su alrededor.  
Tara se enfrenta a Merle  
—¿Ves? eso es lo que os pasa a los tíos, por eso las lesbiana tenemos más éxito, no sabéis ni lo que es un clítoris, por lo no sabéis ni hacer un cunnilingus en condiciones —se burla irguiéndose cuan alta es.  
—Estoy segura que en internet habrá hasta tutoriales sobre como se hace —dice Sasha.  
—Voy a ver —se interesa Maggie, ante la mirada incrédula de Glenn.  
Merle arquea una ceja, va a tener que salir en defensa de su sexo visto el silencio que hay entre el resto de hombres.  
—No, no, a nosotros no nos echéis la culpa, lo que pasa que no os ponéis de acuerdo sobre que look ponerle a vuestro coño, y luego nos liáis —se defiende. Mira Andrea que le regaña con la mirada por ser tan malhablado —Me explico: Están las que no se depilan, y nos pasamos media hora buscando la entrada y escupiendo pelos; luego las que se dejan un corazón o una línea a medio afeitar, que os parecerá muy sexy, pero eso luego nos araña en la nariz cuando intentamos hacer nuestro trabajo y nos desconcentramos; luego estáis la que os depiláis todo ¡Benditas seáis! ; y luego, las locas del coño como la pelirroja esta —señala a Carol que ya está temiendo lo que va a revelar —que va y se pone un piercing ahí abajo ¿Qué coño pretendéis que hagamos con un piercing estorbando? —lanza la pregunta al aire.  
De repente Carol siente cientos de ojos sobre ella. Quiere matar a Merle, y la mirada de odio que le está lanzando le debe de estar dando dolor de cabeza.  
—¡Es verdad! —exclama Andrea al recordar la noche de borracheras en la que se le ocurrió esa locura —¿Aún lo tienes? ¿Y los de los pezones? —pregunta llevando una mano a sus pechos.  
—¡No me toques las tetas! —exclama, dando un tortazo en esa mano intrusa.  
"Eugene desnudo, Eugene desnudo, Eugene desnudo, Eugene desnudo" piensa Daryl una y otra vez intentando eliminar de su mente las imágenes que han llegado a ella. Oh, él si sabe perfectamente lo que haría con ese piercing, y si estuviese tan borracho como todos los invitados seguro que habría expuesto alguna de sus ideas, pero no lo está, por lo que procura mantener su erección oculta bajo su mochila.  
—Te interesará saber que el idiota de mi hermano también tiene uno en la punta de la polla —escupe Merle que no puede evitar reírse de la mirada que le echa su hermano.  
Carol mira a Daryl, esperando que desmienta o reafirme esa revelación, pero él la observa sin decir nada, mirándola de una forma que no sabe como descifrar.  
—Yo me quiero hacer uno ¿Duele? —pregunta Tara, que lleva la conversación hacia otro lado, y lo que empezó siendo una discusión sobre sexo oral acaba en una sobre perforaciones, tatuajes, arrepentimientos, y muertes por infecciones.

Llega la madrugada, y con ella el fin de la barbacoa.  
Daryl toma a su sobrina en sus brazos, y ella se acomoda sobre su hombro para seguir durmiendo.  
Todos se despiden de Andrea y Merle dándoles un fuerte abrazo, deseándoles una feliz luna de miel, y poco a poco se van marchando.  
Daryl se acerca a Carol, que espera en la puerta a que Tobin la recoja.  
—Hey, si quieres te llevo yo —se ofrece.  
No quiere dejarla sola de madrugada, y menos borracha.  
Carol sonríe.  
—No, gracias, vete tranquilo, Tobin vendrá en camino, además él no tiene teléfono móvil para que pueda llamarlo y decirle que me voy con otra persona —explica.  
Daryl asiente.  
—Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue.  
—No te molestes, estaré bien, sé cuidarme sola —intenta disuadirlo.  
—Seguro que sí, pero me quedo más tranquilo si me quedo —se explica.  
Ella sonríe con cariño.  
—Pero Lilly tiene que pesar, déjame que la sostenga yo un rato —se ofrece.  
Extiende las manos esperando que se la entregue.  
—No, descuida, cargo con cosas mucho más pesadas en el trabajo, ella no me supone ningún esfuerzo —dice la verdad.  
Carol asiente, es lógico, es bombero, esos hombros anchos, y brazos fuertes y musculosos pueden con Lilly y más.  
Acaricia el rostro de la pequeña.  
—Es un angelito cuando duerme, parece hasta buena y todo —dice con una sonrisa.  
Daryl se derrite ante el cariño que desprende su mirada cuando mira a Lilly.

Una suave brisa se cuela entre ellos y Daryl no puede perderse la forma que tienen sus pezones de erizarse, y entonces, recuerda cierta conversación un par de horas atrás.

—Oye... —se arma de valor —lo... lo que dijo mi hermano de... de los piercing es... ¿Es real? —pregunta sin atreverse a mirarla.  
Ella lo mira sorprendida ¿Acaba de preguntarle lo que ella cree?  
—¿Y lo tuyo es real? —pregunta mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con sonrisa guasona.  
Daryl se sonroja notablemente y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro que pretendía ser una risa.  
La mira a los ojos y asiente exhalando un suave sí que no llega a abandonar sus labios.  
Ella sonríe ampliamente.  
—Eso es interesante —ronronea con una sonrisa seductora que hace que algo se mueva en los pantalones de Daryl.  
Él traga saliva nervioso por esa mirada salvaje y penetrante, y busca su propia voz.  
—Te toca responder —pide sintiéndose nervioso por su posible respuesta.  
Carol se muerde el labio.  
Un coche frena junto a ellos y ella reconoce el sonido de ese motor, es Tobin.  
Mira a Daryl a los ojos y separa los labios para dar una respuesta.  
—Hasta mañana, Daryl —se despide en un susurro, y camina hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle hasta que su cuerpo entra en el coche.  
Daryl la observa marchar, y se queda paralizado unos largos minutos, esperando aún la respuesta que le ha sido negada.  
Suspira ruidosamente.  
—Tu hada me va a matar —susurra a Lilly, y se encamina a su coche, sin poder borrar la sonrisa estúpida que tiene en los labios.  
Esa mujer es una caja de sorpresa.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo, tras mucho tiempo ausente aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de Llegaste tarde.**

 **Estoy pasando por unos duros momentos familiares, mi hermano falleció tras una larga lucha contra una enfermedad, mi madre lo está pasando realmente mal, ha caído enferma y paso la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de ella, por lo que, como supongo comprenderéis, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, por lo que mis capítulos se retrasan más de lo normal, pero prometo seguir actualizando todas y cada una de mis historias.**

 **Sé que tocaba actualizar Sólo una noche, pero no me encontraba con ánimos para ello, necesitaba enfocarme en algo más alegre, para animarme un poco, y por eso decidí actualizar esta antes.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**  
 **En el próximo Lilly empezará a hacer de las suyas, para "deshechizar" a su tío y Daryl reclamará por obtener esa respuesta que le negó XD**


	6. El cuento de hadas

**6\. El cuento de hadas**

—Maldito Merle, me ha dado garrafón el muy hijo de... —murmura Carol que rueda perezosa por la cama hasta dejarse resbalar por el borde y sentarse en el suelo de la habitación, con la espalda apoyada en el colchón.  
La cabeza le duele a rabiar ¿Tanto bebió anoche? Ha perdido la costumbre, eso le pasa. Lleva muchos años alejada de ese par que sacan su lado más alocado a la luz.  
Mira alarmada a su alrededor a ver si reconoce la habitación o, como muchas veces le ha pasado en sus noches de desenfreno, se encuentra en la casa de un desconocido que le pareció de lo más atractivo en su momento y cuando lo ve por la mañana se pregunta si son de la misma especie.  
—Menos mal —se tranquiliza al ver a Tobin dormido al otro lado.  
Agarra a ciegas su teléfono móvil, la luz de alerta que le avisa de nuevas notificaciones parpadea sin cesar. Tiene mensajes de Whatsapp de las chicas quejándose de dolor de cabeza, otro de Aaron que le envía las fotografías de la noche anterior, y...  
Sonríe sin poder controlarlo.  
Tiene un mensaje de Daryl preguntándole que tal ha dormido.

 **Bien, el problema ha sido al despertar. Voy a matar a tu hermano.**

Lee Daryl que dibuja una sonrisa idiota en su rostro mientras le devuelve el mensaje.

 **Hazlo.**

Está en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno a su sobrina mientras Lilly está con Janet en la mesa del comedor hablando.  
El sonido de la batidora eléctrica no le deja oír lo que dicen, pero le da igual, la imagen es preciosa. Cuanto desea algún día poder vivir esa escena con su propio hijo o hija, le da igual, pero le encantaría vivir la experiencia, aunque lo ve cada vez más lejana.

—¿Por qué comes alpiste? Eso es para los pájaros —pregunta Lilly.  
Janet mira su teléfono para ver que tal tiene su agenda. Hoy tiene un día ajetreado, es domingo pero tiene que prepararlo todo para el lunes, no puede fallar nada.  
—Son cereales —responde sin más —Y siéntate bien —ordena al ver que está sentada en la silla sobre sus rodillas. Está claro que Merle y Andrea no le enseñan modales, y menos protocolos.  
Mierda, había olvidado la reunión del martes con los japoneses, aún no ha preparado las propuestas para ellos. Deberá llegarse a la tienda de abajo a por algo para cenar en su oficina, llegará tarde a casa, si llega.  
Lilly arquea una ceja. Que cosas más raras come esa mujer, con lo buenos que están sus cereales de chocolate.  
—Pues los cereales que yo como tienen un perro dibujado en la caja y... —roba un par de copos del tazón de Janet — y no saben a cartón -dice con cara de asco intentando despegar el trozo que se ha adherido a sus dientes.  
—¡No hagas eso! ¡Es antihigiénico! —regaña, y se apresura a limpiar con una servilleta la zona del tazón donde la niña ha metido la mano. Lo que le faltaba, coger algún virus que la incapacite para trabajar durante unos días —Y eso que tu comes no es más que azúcar, te matará de diabetes.  
Lilly se encoge de hombros.  
—Moriré feliz.  
—Ey ¿Cómo están mis chicas? —pregunta Daryl que entra al comedor con el desayuno de su sobrina en la mano: Un zumo de fruta natural y una tostada con crema de chocolate.  
—Mira tía Janet como muero de 'diablitos' —dice cuando toma la tostada y se la lleva a la boca mientras la mira fijamente con aire triunfal.  
Janet niega con la cabeza.  
—Diabetes —corrige en un resoplido.  
Que harta está ya de esa niña, y aún le esperan seis días más. Bendito sea su trabajo.  
Recoge su iPad, lo introduce en el bolso y se pone en pie.  
—Tengo que irme ya, cariño, no me esperes para cenar —anuncia antes de plantarle un casto beso en los labios.  
Daryl gira el cuerpo en la silla para observar los movimientos de su mujer.  
—¿Ya? ¿En domingo? ¿No puedes esperar un poco para desayunar juntos? O al menos...  
No obtiene respuestas, ella agarra sus llaves y se va sin decir nada.  
Deja caer sus hombros defraudado, esperaba pasar el día juntos, ir al parque, al centro comercial, quizás pisar la playa...  
Iluso...  
Mira a su sobrina que lo observa con un adorable bigote de chocolate sobre sus labios.  
—Al fin solos —dice Lilly.  
Sonríe. Cuanto quiere a ese bichejo.  
—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?  
Lilly mira concentrada su tostada y traga antes de hablar.  
—Me tienes que llevar con Michonne para ir al cine con ella y Judith.  
Daryl se mesa la barba, ya lo había olvidado. Bueno, aprovechará para ir también al cine y ver esa remake de la famosa película de Stephen King que se acaba de estrenar.

Carol tamborilea con los dedos sobre su clavícula. Está pensativa, intentando localizar en el disco duro de su memoria qué narices iba a comprar en la tienda. Lleva varias porquerías en la cesta que se le han antojado, pero lo que necesita sigue sin venir a su mente.  
Veamos... me levanté, fui a la cocina a desayunar, cogí la cafetera y...  
—¡Café, joder! —exclama consiguiendo que toda la tienda la observe.  
Mierda, si sobria ya era un desastre, con resaca...  
Mira a su alrededor buscando donde está ubicado lo que quiere. Ese lugar es nuevo para ella.  
No lo ve, pero localiza a una figura conocida a pocos metros de ella.  
—Janet, hola —saluda extendiéndole la mano, pero la mujer no reacciona y la mira extrañada —. Soy Carol, nos conocimos ayer en la barbacoa —se ve obligada a explicar.  
—Ah, tú... quizás si te quitaras el casco te habría reconocido —murmura, y vuelve a centrarse en comparar las dos ensaladas preparadas que tiene entre sus manos.  
—Lo siento yo... —pelea con el cierre de seguridad del casco nerviosa hasta que logra quitárselo—Soy un desastre —ríe, y vuelve a extender la mano hacia la mujer.  
Janet sonríe altanera.  
—Ya veo.  
Estrecha la mano de Carol y vuelve a lo suyo.  
—¿Qué tal Lilly? ¿Pasó bien la noche? —pregunta interesada. Recuerda que Daryl le dijo que no podía beber porque tenía que cuidarla. Todo lo que pasó después es gradualmente más borroso.  
—Bien, supongo —responde sin prestar atención.  
Hoy cenará la ensalada caprese.  
Deja la otra en la nevera y así... bueno no, mejor no. Se llevará las dos, por si mañana también tiene que trabajar hasta tarde, así no tendrá que volver a la tienda.  
—¿Comprando el almuerzo para la familia? —pregunta intentando sacar alguna conversación con esa mujer. Es imposible.  
—No, es mi cena, y... —mira hacia la cesta de Carol, llena de porquerías de calorías vacías —Y te recomiendo que tú también comas esto, la menopausia la tienes a la vuelta de la esquina y ya no será tan fácil quitarte los kilitos de más —recomienda.  
Coge otra ensalada y la deposita en la cesta de esa mujer.  
—Que tengas un buen día —se despide con aires de superioridad.  
Carol la asesina con la mirada mientras la observa marcharse de allí, contoneando ese cuerpo perfecto de mujer que acaba de entrar en los treinta.  
—Pues tu marido piensa con la polla cuando me ve —masculla entre dientes demasiado tarde, porque Janet no puede escucharla, pero sí la señora religiosa que está a su lado y que la mira con rostro alarmado y a punto de santiguarse.  
—Con Dios hermana —la saluda alejándose de allí a toda prisa, olvidándose por completo del café.

Daryl mira sus entradas de cine.  
 **IT**  
 **Hora: 17:45**  
 **Sala: 1**  
 **Fila:8 Butaca: 15**  
—Vaya mierda —murmura mientras se sienta.  
Le gusta estar en el centro de la sala que es la butaca 14, pero no, alguien se le adelantó y encima esa persona llega tarde, tendrá que levantarse para dejarlo pasar, seguramente le pisará, puede que tire sus palomitas... odia eso.  
Se acomoda lo mejor que puede y da un sorbo a su refresco mientras visualiza los avances de los próximos estrenos.

—Joder, Tobin, te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde ¿Ves? ¡Ya están los tráilers!  
Carol entra en la sala que ya se encuentra a oscuras y sólo es iluminada por la enorme pantalla del fondo.  
No ve una mierda. Odia llegar con retraso.  
Ilumina con su teléfono móvil las entradas.  
 **IT**  
 **Hora: 17:45**  
 **Sala: 1**  
 **Fila:8 Butaca: 13 y 14**  
Agacha la cabeza y observa los números luminosos a los lados de cada escalón que indican en que fila se encuentra.  
Fila 12, 11, 10, 9  
—Es aquí —susurra —disculpe —dice con cada paso que da que obliga a los espectadores a levantarse. Odia molestar, y todo por culpa de Tobin, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de comprar algo para picar.

—Disculpe —dice una voz masculina que obliga a Daryl a levantarse.  
Se guarda el resoplido que está a punto de salir de sus labios y se pone de pie, sosteniendo sus palomitas en alto para evitar que se las tiren como otras veces ha pasado.  
Ese tío es un gigantón que le tapa toda la visión de la pantalla. Y entonces se da cuenta: Es Tobin, y por ende, la mujer que viene tras él es...  
—Disculpe —susurra ella que pasa de espaldas por delante de él. Su trasero se frota contra su paquete y él no puede hacer más que agradecer que haya llegado tarde. Tiene la tentación de agarrarla por las caderas y atraerla hacia sí —No lo hago aposta, es que tengo el culo gordo —se disculpa al reconocer lo que está sintiendo contra sus nalgas.  
Daryl se echa a reír ante su frase. Bendito culo gordo.  
—No te preocupes —dice con su voz grave.  
—¡Daryl! —grita sobresaltada al reconocer esa voz, y echa inconscientemente el culo más atrás golpeando a Daryl y haciendo que se le resbale el cartón con palomitas de las manos y estas caigan sobre su cabello gris y la cabeza del señor de delante —Lo siento yo...  
Tobin resopla.  
—Por dios, Carol ¿Tiene que dar el espectáculo allá dónde vaya? me avergüenzas —gruñe en un susurro —Perdonadla —se disculpa por ella.  
Tira de su brazo para sacarla de delante de Daryl y terminar con esa bochornosa escena. A veces parece que tiene una hija en lugar de una novia.  
Carol se sienta tímida en su asiento y comienza a retirarse palomitas del cabello. Por dios, cómo puede ser tan desastre... la ha jodido pero bien. Puede sentir a todo el cine observándola.  
Daryl le sonríe con cariño. Ese idiota la ha hecho sentir mal. Si supiera que él ha estado encantado de ese roce.?. Le importa una mierda haberse quedado sin palomitas, de todos modos ahora tiene a su lado algo más interesante que comer, aunque sea un dulce prohibido por que ya tiene pareja, y... ¡ Y Por que él está casado! ¿Qué coño le pasa?  
—Hola —la saluda llamando su atención —¿Estás bien?  
Ella lo mira con ojos inocentes y él de nuevo se queda sin palabras. Y eso que están a oscuras, pero iluminan más que la pantalla.  
—Te he dejado sin aperitivo —se culpa, y vuelve a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.  
—No, que va —bromea él llevando la mano a su cabello para coger una de las palomitas y llevársela a la boca.  
Ella se echa a reír con esa sonrisa preciosa que tiene y él se ve contagiado.  
—¿Y Lilly? —pregunta animada cambiando de tema.  
—Con Michonne y Judith en otra sala viendo una peli de dibujos animados.  
—Qué bien, espero verla cuando salga de...  
—Shhh por dios, cállate, Carol —chista Tobin.  
—Luego hablamos —sonríe a Daryl antes de volverse hacia su novio y acomodarse sobre su brazo para ver la película. Es un gigantón gruñón.  
Daryl lo maldice. ¿Qué coño le pasa a ese tío? Si por él fuera se pasaba toda la película hablando con ella, u otra cosa más divertida. Que le den por culo al puto payaso, ya lo vería otro día.  
Da un sorbo a su refresco y se dispone a ver a la pesadilla de su infancia para no mirar a su sueño de adulto.

Carol mira a Tobin, se ha quedado dormido, siempre pasa igual, nunca pueden ver una película juntos, y luego no tiene a nadie con quien comentarla.  
Resopla, se sienta recta en su asiento y lo deja roncar tranquilo.  
Mira la película, no es que sea muy terrorífica al nivel de dejarla pegada al asiento temblando, temiendo mirar la pantalla y preguntándose como puede ser tan gilipollas de pagar para sufrir, pero ella es muy asustona, y al mínimo susto fácil...  
—¡Ay Dios! —grita y se abraza al brazo de la persona que está a su lado cuando Pennywise aparece de la nada.  
Daryl se sobresalta, no por la película, sino por la mujer que ahora entierra el rostro en su brazo y que ha hecho que casi se trague la pajita de su refresco.  
La observa.  
Está adorable así de aterrada, aferrada con fuerza a él, y sentir su respiración caliente contra su brazo es de lo más agradable.  
—¿Estás bien? Susurra contra su cabeza. Huele bien, a palomitas.  
Carol abre los ojos. Ese no es Tobin, ya decía ella que esos músculos no son de cobrador de seguros de decesos, son de un auténtico bombero.  
—Lo siento, yo... te confundí con... no volverá a pasar —tartamudea nerviosa. Menuda tarde lleva, mejor haberse quedado en casa.  
Daryl vuelve a sonreír aunque un tanto desilusionado. Se ha confundido, no lo ha abrazado por gusto, aunque eso es algo que ya intuía.  
—No importa, puedes abrazarme si quieres —la tranquiliza, y reza para que no haya notado el ruego de su voz —O me puedes dar la mano para ayudarte a asimilar esos sustos —propone en un desesperado intento por mantenerla a su lado.  
Carol mira la mano que le ofrece. Estaría encantada de enredar la suya en ella, pero no puede, no quiere que él esté incómodo, que la gente piense mal sólo por él querer ayudarla, además...  
—Gracias, pero tengo a Tobin —musita con desgana y se gira hacia su pareja para volver a acomodarse sobre su brazo.  
—Claro,Tobin —gruñe con retintín.  
Traga saliva al ver como se abraza a él. No le gusta, le molesta y no sabe por qué ¿Qué coño hace ella con ese tío? No le pega nada. Ella es tan jovial y él... es un potus como dice Andrea.  
Sacude la cabeza, ¿Qué más le da?  
Suspira.  
Echa de menos sostener la mano de una mujer en el cine ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio una película con Janet? Ni se acuerda.  
Se centra en la película y procura dejar de pensar en ello.

La película termina, y Daryl sale sin mirar a Carol, odia verla intentando despertar a su pareja de forma tan cariñosa. Él le daría un puñetazo en el cielo de la boca por idiota. Maldito 'Bobin'.  
Sale hasta la puerta de los aseos que es donde quedó con Michonne para recoger a su sobrina. Todas las personas de la sala acuden allí a vaciar sus vejigas llenas de refresco.  
Mira la hora. Está tardando, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Las pelis de dibujos animados no duran tanto...  
Llama a Michonne.  
No contesta, supone que su teléfono está en silencio aún.  
En fin... irá al baño también a aprovechar el tiempo.  
Por lo general le gustan los baños del cine, suelen estar limpios, al menos a esa hora de la tarde.  
Aprecia los jabones que hay al fondo de los orinales, le gusta jugar a apuntar a ellos, es un poco infantil pero le ayuda a concentrarse en lo que hace y no mirar a los lados o sentirse observado por el tío que mea a su lado. Como ahora, que hasta le da sombra.  
Mira de soslayo. Es el idiota de Tobin. Le preguntaría si le gustó la película pero se pasó la hora roncando.  
Con esa mujer al lado él tampoco vería la película, pero no por dormir, sino porque no apartaría la vista de ella, ni las manos. Sería divertido meterlas dentro de su ropa interior, darle placer y ver como sufre por no poder gemir para no ser descubiertos ¡Concéntrate, Daryl! Está empezando a empalmarse y lo que le faltaba es que ese tío piense que es por él.  
La sacude y la guarda en sus pantalones antes de que se ponga demasiado 'morcillona'.  
Echa un vistazo furtivo al miembro de ese gigante y sonríe. Es verdad esa teoría de Merle de que cuanto más grande es un tío más pequeña la tienes.  
Se lava las manos y sale de allí en el momento justo para encontrarse a Carol con Lilly y Judith en sus brazos y comiéndoselas a besos.  
Que hermosa imagen.  
—¡Tío Daryl! —grita Lilly.  
—¡'Dadyl'! —grita con su media lengüeta Judith.  
Carol se gira para ver a la persona que las niñas que tiene en sus brazos están saludando.  
—Daryl —susurra sonriente.  
Deja a las dos pequeñas en el suelo para que echen a correr hacia Daryl que las recibe con los brazos abiertos y bromea haciéndolas reír.  
—Todos los niños lo adoran, es muy cariñoso con ellos —comenta Michonne a su lado.  
Carol asiente sonriente. Se ve, será un buen padre algún día.  
—Hey —saluda Daryl cuando llega a la altura de ellas —te llamé antes —informa a Michonne, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a ella y no volver a perderse en los ojos de Carol.  
Michonne coge a su niña en brazos.  
—Ya, lo vi. Fuimos a por un helado para hacer tiempo.  
Daryl asiente mostrando su comprensión.  
Observa a Carol que mira hacia el baño de caballeros esperando que Tobin salga.  
—¿Te... te gustó la peli? —pregunta sintiendo la necesidad de que lo mire a él.  
Ella asiente.  
—Sí, estuvo bien, aunque creo que la original era más terrorífica.  
—O que éramos más niños —dice.  
Carol sonríe.  
—Sí, será eso.  
Se miran unos largos segundos sin decir nada. ¿Qué decir? No saben de qué hablar, pero tampoco quieren separarse. Se sienten cómodos el uno al lado del otro, no importa que no crucen palabras.  
—¿Sales a correr hoy? —rompe finalmente el silencio Daryl.  
Niega con la cabeza.  
—No, sabes que de noche no me gusta salir sola, saldré mañana por la mañana supongo —responde en un encogimiento de hombros.  
Ahora que Daryl tiene que cuidar de Lilly tendrá que volver a asfixiarse bajo el sofocante sol de Georgia para mantenerse en forma y no darle el gusto a Janet de verla engordar.  
Daryl asiente mordiéndose el labio. Odia dejarla sola.  
—¡Michonne! —grita sobresaltando a la mujer que aún sigue a su lado —Michonne y Rick salen a correr por la tarde ¿Cierto? —dice como si no hubiese estado corriendo con ellos antes de que apareciese ella en su vida.  
Michonne sonríe a Carol.  
—Así es, si quieres venirte por mí encantada...  
—Oh, pues sí, muchas gracias, aunque echaré de menos a Sauron —murmura mirando a Daryl fijamente a los ojos 'Te echaré de menos' es lo que realmente quiere decir.  
Daryl traga saliva ante esa mirada.  
—Y... y Sauron te echará de menos a ti —tartamudea él. 'Ya te estoy echando de menos' es lo que realmente quiere decirle.  
Michonne mira a esos dos ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Recuerdan que ella sigue ahí? Hay una notable tensión no resuelta entre ellos, eso está claro.  
—Bueno, pues yo me voy —se despide, pero duda que se hayan enterado.  
Se aleja de allí con Judith en brazos mientras que envía un mensaje a Andrea.  
—Ya podemos irnos —dice Tobin que pasa su brazo por el hombro de su pareja y la atrae hasta sí.  
Carol se sobresalta, estaba tan perdida en la mirada profunda de ese hombre que ni se acordaba de dónde estaba.  
Se despide de Daryl con un movimiento de manos que él devuelve.  
Lilly los observa marchar.  
—Si me das 20$ le pego un chicle en la calvorota al gigante verde ese —propone.  
Mierda, ahora tiene que deshechizar a Carol también.  
Daryl bufa, aunque no le parece tan mala idea. Pero no, tiene que dar buen ejemplo a su sobrina.

Daryl comienza a preparar la cena.  
—¿Qué hay para cenar? —pregunta Lilly poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a la encimera y cotillear lo que se trae su tío entre manos.  
—Sandwich de jamón y queso ¿Quieres uno o dos?  
—Jo, yo quería pizza, me gustan tus pizzas —refunfuña.  
—Ya lo sé, pero tu madre me pidió que no te diese pizza —se defiende él.  
—Pero ella no nos verá, será nuestro secreto —propone mirándole de reojo con sonrisa pillina.  
Daryl sonríe. Esa niña...  
—No hay trato, señorita.  
—¡Pues no respiro!  
—Pues no respires, pero esto es lo que vas a cenar. Pero primero vamos a bañarte.  
Lilly suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo.  
—¿Tú me vas a ayudar a bañarme?  
—Claro.  
—Pero tú eres un hombre.  
—¿Y?  
—Que no quiero que veas lo que me dio la cigüeña.  
Daryl carraspea una risa.  
—Si ya te he visto antes. Te recuerdo que te he cambiado pañales.  
—Ya, pero ya no soy un bebé, me tiene que bañar Janet.  
Daryl se frota los ojos.  
—Pues Janet no está, está trabajando.  
—Pues llama a mi hada —propone con voz cantarina.  
Traga saliva ¿A Carol?  
—Yo... no puedo molestar a Carol para esas cosas —tartamudea procurando que no se note su nerviosismo.  
—Pues la llamo yo —dice echando a correr.  
—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta al verla subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.  
—Desde la ventana de tu baño se ve su habitación —informa ella.  
Daryl se echa a reír. Como si no lo supiera ya, con la de veces que ¡Oh Dios!  
—¡No, espera!  
Corre hasta el baño en busca de su sobrina que está subida sobre la tapa del WC y coge aire para gritar.  
—¡HA...  
—Vale, vale, la llamo —se precipita en tomarla en sus brazos antes de que la llame y Carol descubra que puede verla desde ahí y empiece a ser más discreta para su desgracia.  
La niña se ríe.  
—¿A que no sabías que desde aquí se ve su habitación? —dice Lilly que lo mira como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro. Sí que es un tesoro, pero no fue ella quien lo descubrió.  
Ella intenta volver a subirse al WC para llegar a ver por la ventana de nuevo, pero Daryl la detiene y mira en un reproche silencioso.  
Se sienta él sobre la tapa para evitar que Lilly vuelva a hacer tonterías. Toma el teléfono y marca su número.  
Está un poco nervioso, nunca ha hablado con ella por teléfono.  
Un toque, dos toques...  
Mierda, acaba de llegar a la habitación, puede verla. Ha salido del baño en ropa interior para acudir a coger el teléfono.  
Tres toques...  
Menudo cuerpo tiene, se muere por terminar de desnudarla.  
—¿Daryl? —dice una hermosa voz al otro lado.  
Él está congelado. La sangre se ha ido a otro sitio ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta esa mujer?  
—Habla, idiota —lo anima Lilly con un codazo. Ha escuchado perfectamente el eco de la voz de su Hada saliendo de ese teléfono.  
—¿Daryl? ¿Estás ahí? —pregunta ella extrañada.  
Supone que estará pensando que él la ha llamado sin querer y ya está a punto de colgar.  
Se anima a hablar.  
—Yo... Ho... Hola, ¿Me ayudas en la ducha? —pregunta con torpeza.  
Silencio al otro lado.  
Carol no sabe si le ha oído bien ¿Acaba de pedirle ayuda en la ducha? Uh, con gusto irá a enjabonarlo. Pero seguro que no se refiere a eso.  
—¿Qué has dicho? Creo que no te escuché bien.  
Daryl se frota los ojos.  
Sí lo ha escuchado perfectamente. Es que su lengua se hizo un nudo.  
—Trae pa' acá —gruñe Lilly, y le quita el teléfono de un manotazo.  
—Hola Hada —saluda —necesito que vengas a bañarme, porque Janet no está y el tío Daryl es un hombre, no puede verme desnuda —explica con una claridad que avergüenza a Daryl ¿Por qué él no puede hablar así?  
Carol sonríe. Así que era eso...  
—Claro, mi vida. En cinco minutos estoy allí.  
Lilly cuelga y mira a su tío.  
—¿Ves como no era tan difícil?  
Le entrega el teléfono y marcha a preparar su ropa de dormir.  
Daryl se queda ahí pasmado con el teléfono en la mano, observando la gracia con la que ella coloca un veraniego y floreado vestido sobre su cuerpo.  
—Me vas a matar —susurra.

Carol llama a la puerta. No preguntó la dirección, se olvidó por completo.  
Sabe que vive en la calle de atrás, y esta es la tercera puerta a la que llama, y todo por no enviar un whatsapp preguntando el número. No quería hacer otra demostración gratuita de sus despistes y torpeza. Demasiado la ha cagado hoy.  
—Yo abro —grita una voz infantil.  
Carol sonríe aliviada. Es Lilly. Al fin.  
La puerta se abre y a la niña se le ilumina la cara al verla.  
—¡Hada! —grita y se abraza a ella como si llevase meses sin verla y no se hubiesen encontrado esa misma tarde.  
Daryl observa desde el fondo del pasillo.  
—Pasa, por favor —la invita a entrar a la que es su casa.  
Carol da un paso al interior y mira a su alrededor. Es una casa bonita, limpia, y elegantemente decorada. Al estilo de Janet supone.  
—Bueno, ¿A quién tengo que bañar? —pregunta sonriente.  
Daryl está a punto de levantar la mano como un gilipollas. Se la imagina paseando sus manos por cada parte de su cuerpo y pierde la cabeza, pero por suerte Lilly grita un fuerte 'A mí' que lo saca de su ensimismamiento.  
Lilly toma la mano de Carol y la arrastra hasta el baño principal.  
—Mira, ya llené la bañera —informa mostrando el agua cristalina —Tú no entres, tío Daryl —ordena, y le cierra la puerta en las narices.  
Daryl resopla y se queda ahí pasmado, agudizando el oído, intentando averiguar de qué hablan. Su sobrina es muy peligrosa. Y menos mal que la ventana de Carol sólo se ve desde el baño de su habitación que si no... Mierda ¿Y si aún así comenta algo? Pega el oído en la puerta y cruza los dedos para que esa sinvergüenza se comporte.

Carol enjabona el cabello de la niña con el champú infantil que supone que Daryl ha comprado para ella. Huele a albaricoques. Ella compró uno igual para Sophia. Nunca lo llegó a usar.  
—¿Sabes? tu madre tenía el pelo como tú cuando niña —comenta ella concentrada en lo que está haciendo, intentando alejar los tristes recuerdos de su mente.  
Lilliy cierra los ojos, le relaja mucho sentir el agua caer por su cabeza y que le toquen el pelo.  
—Hada ¿Sabes que tengo novio? —confiesa —Bueno, él no sabe que es mi novio, pero lo es.  
Carol se echa a reír.  
—¿Y cómo puede ser eso? —pregunta para ver que nueva ocurrencia tiene.  
—Pues que él me gusta y yo le gusto a él, pero nunca nos hemos preguntado si somos novios, pero lo somos.  
Carol niega con la cabeza. Esa niña...  
—Como tú y el tío Daryl —añade.  
Abre mucho los ojos, ¿De donde ha sacado eso? Está a punto de preguntar pero su lengua decide que es mejor callar y cambiar de tema.  
—Esto ya está —anuncia cerrando la llave de la ducha.  
Coge una toalla y la extiende frente a Lilly.  
—Vamos, cariño —la anima a salir del agua y la enrolla como un rollito de primavera.  
—Me sé vestir sola —anuncia orgullosa, y agarra su ropa interior para demostrarlo.  
Carol pasea la mirada por el baño ¿Dónde guardarán el secador de pelo?  
Abre el mueble que está sobre el lavabo. Está lleno de productos de belleza perfectamente ordenados por categoría y limpios. Igualito que ella, que tiene un viejo estuche lleno de manchas para guardar el maquillaje. Se pasa media hora para encontrar el puto rímel que suele estar seco porque se le olvidó de cerrarlo y se derramó dentro, manchando todos los artículos.  
Casi que le da miedo seguir abriendo muebles, con el desastre andante que es es capaz de tirar algo y liarla como siempre.  
—¿Buscas esto? —pregunta Lilly apuntándole con el secador como si fuese una pistola.  
Carol alza los brazos en señal de rendición.

Daryl espera tras la puerta. Está nervioso, teme las barbaridades que pueda soltar su sobrina por la boca. Es un peligro.  
Ha dejado de escuchar el secador, por lo que supone que estarán a punto de salir y la espera se le está haciendo eterna.  
Se muere por volver a ver a Carol, está... ¡No! ¿Qué dice? Sólo quiere ver a su sobrina, Carol le da igual, ella...  
—Hola —la saluda torpemente cuando la ve salir del baño tras un halo de vapor.  
—Hola de nuevo —sonríe ella —Ya está duchada y lista para cenar —informa.  
Lilly sale del baño y corre a abrazarse a la pierna de su tío.  
—Mu... muy bien, gracias —agradece.  
Se miran largo rato en silencio sin saber qué decirse. Ya empieza a ser una costumbre en ellos.  
—Yo... será mejor que me vaya —rompe el silencio Carol.  
—Oh, sí claro, tú...  
—Invítala a cenar, idiota —interrumpe Lilly la torpeza de su tío.  
—¿Qué? Ya, si... emmm... ¿Quieres...  
—Tengo la cena esperándome en casa, pero gracias por la invitación —miente, pero está viendo lo incómodo que se está sintiendo, no quiere que se vea obligado a invitarla a cenar.  
—Oh, vale, pues ya...  
—¿Y mañana?—salta Lilly —Mi tío hace unas pizzas deliciosas.  
Daryl asesina a su sobrina con la mirada.  
Carol se da cuenta de ello. No quiere invitarla, lo ve, pero su sobrina está siendo una bocazas.  
—No, no importa Lilly, yo...  
—¿No te gustan las pizzas? —pregunta Daryl. Desea invitarla a cenar mañana. Y si no le gustan las pizzas le preparará lo que desee, aunque jamás haya oído hablar de ese plato de comida y tenga que verse cientos de tutoriales en Youtube para prepararlo.  
—Sí, mucho, pero no quiero molestar.  
—No, no molestas, quiero invitarte a cenar, como agradecimiento por bañar a Lilly, por favor —ruega. autoconvenciéndose que es por eso.  
Carol se lame los labios pensativa. ¿De verdad quiere invitarla a cenar? Parece que sí ¿Está mal cenar con él? No está segura, pero también estará Lilly, y de todos modos mañana puede que también tenga que bañar a Lilly...  
—De acuerdo —se decide sin estar segura aún de haber hecho lo correcto—¿Mañana a la misma hora?  
Daryl sonríe ampliamente y asiente, es incapaz de formular palabra.  
—Pues... hasta mañana, Daryl —se despide sonriente.  
Daryl se queda observándola marchar, es hipnótico como se mueve su vestido al compás de sus caderas. Lo que daría por meter la mano por debajo.  
Aún está despidiéndole con la mano como un gilipollas, sin salir de su trance hasta que Lilly cierra la puerta de un portazo y lo saca de su trance.  
¿Acaba de desear meter la mano bajo su falda? Sacude ma cabeza. Dios, está volviéndose loco.  
—Mañana cenaré pizza, mañana cenaré pizza.—canturrea victoriosa.  
Trota hasta la mesa a comerse con gusto su sándwich ante la atenta mirada de su tío que aún no se cree lo astuta que es.  
Mañana tendrá que hacerle pizza para cenar y... ¡Oh Dios, Janet! Se alarma siendo ahora consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. Se ha olvidado de su esposa, puede que mañana sí esté para cenar y... ¿Y que hará? ¿Cancelar la cita? ¡No es una cita! ¿Cenar todos juntos? Janet no cena eso, y no sabe si le hará gracia que ella esté ahí ¿Pero que más da? Sólo quiere agradecerle lo que hace por Lilly, no debería enfadarse con ello... no está haciendo nada malo ¿Pero por qué le parece que sí?

Carol llega a casa, Tobin ya está dormido en su sillón.  
Suspira, otra noche sin sexo, o que tendrá que utilizar su vibrador.  
Camina hasta la cocina para prepararse algo para cenar, y los ojos se le iluminan: Tobin le ha dejado la cena preparada.  
Si es que en el fondo es un amor.  
Camina hasta el salón y le da un beso en la sien.  
—Buenas noches mi gruñoncete. Te quiero.

Daryl despierta de madrugada al escuchar la ducha del baño principal abrirse.  
Janet ha llegado.  
Mira a su lado, Lilly está profundamente dormida. Ese torbellino...  
Coge su móvil. Son las 03:15 de la madrugada.  
—Madre mía, cuanto trabaja esta mujer —susurra para sí.  
Se frota los ojos y se levanta de la cama para ver a su esposa. Quizás no haya cenado y quiere que le prepare algo.  
—Hey —la saluda al verla salir de la ducha.  
Ella tararea un 'hola' mientras se dirige hasta el espejo empañado y comienza a secar su cabello con la toalla.  
Se coloca tras ella y besa su hombro desnudo.  
—¿Qué tal el día?  
—Bien, cansado.  
—¿Quieres cenar algo?  
—No, ya cené en el trabajo —responde concentrada en secar su cabello.  
Es extraño, su secador no está justo en el ángulo en el que ella lo dejó. Cosas de Lilly supone. Maldita niña, es un caos.  
Siente como su marido besa su cuello e intenta acariciar más allá de donde su toalla cubre.  
—Hoy no, Daryl. Estoy cansada —lo detiene retirándole la mano del lugar y continúa con el secador.  
Él se aparta, si ella no quiere no va a obligarla, aunque le jode, ya lleva mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor, supone que tendrá que esperar a que ella lo busque a él.  
La mira unos segundos, es preciosa, debe de estar agradecido de estar casado con ella.  
—Buenas noches, cariño, te quiero —se despide dándole un beso sobre la cabeza.

—La cama es realmente cómoda ¿Verdad? —comenta Merle.  
Están en la suite del hotel. Tienen una habitación grande con Jacuzzi privado que está deseando probar.  
Andrea no escucha, está ocupada mirando su teléfono.  
—Vaya por dios, me he casado con mi cuñada —bromea Merle, pero su esposa sigue sin hacerle caso, y mira nerviosa el teléfono mordiéndose las uñas —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien los niños? —pregunta preocupado.  
Andrea reacciona cuando su marido pone la mano en su hombro.  
—Mira lo que me dice Michonne.  
Le entrega el móvil y él lee en voz alta.  
—'¿Qué hay entre Carol y Daryl?' —mira a su mujer —Mierda ¿Qué han hecho estos dos?  
Andrea le arrebata el teléfono alterada.  
—Un día. Los hemos dejado solos un día, y seguro que ya han follado —masculla mientras mueve sus dedos ágiles por la pantalla del teléfono —Voy a hacer una videollamada.  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Eso te va a salir por un ojo de la cara.  
Merle intenta quitarle el teléfono pero ella lo esquiva.  
—Me da igual, llama tú a tu hermano, así si están juntos los pillaremos.  
—¿Y qué más da lo que hagan? Que follasen sería lo mejor que les podría pasar.  
Andrea lo asesina con la mirada.  
—Calla y llama —ordena.  
Merle pone los ojos en blanco y obedece.  
Un toque...  
La va a matar en cuanto la vea.  
Dos toques...  
¡Veinte! Veinte años, han tenido para conocerse.  
Tres toques...  
Y tienen que juntarse ahora, si es que son...  
—Hola, Andrea ¿Qué tal mi brasileña favorita?  
—Quítate el teléfono de la oreja —dice ella con sequedad.  
—¿Qué? Ah. Oh dios, que vieja estoy —se queja Carol al verse en la pantalla de su teléfono.  
—Ya, lo que tu digas ¿Estás meando mientras hablas conmigo? —pregunta al reconocer dónde está sentada.  
—¿Qué? No, que me has pillado a punto de entrar en la ducha —explica ella, enfocando sus piernas para que vea que aunque esté sentada en el WC no está haciendo nada. Tiene los pantalones subidos —Bueno, ¿Qué tal por Brasil? —pregunta moviendo los hombros en un torpe intento de imitar una samba.  
Andrea analiza sus expresiones. No parece estar ocultando nada, suele ser un libro abierto. Siempre le pilla las mentiras, sobretodo las de líos de cama.  
Respira aliviada y sonríe.  
—Bien, con ganas de follarme hasta al Cristo Redentor. Madre mía que cuerpazos, tienen unos abdominales que podría lavar mi ropa interior a mano contra ellos —comenta sonriente, hasta que escucha a su marido hablar con Daryl.  
—...Y que tías, no como las de Georgia que son capaces de sembrar el caos en Mordor —comenta Merle con su hermano que está en el centro comercial —Menos tú cariño, tú eres el orco más guapo de la horda —se ve en la situación de aclarar al notar como lo asesina con la mirada.  
—Gracias cariño, muy romántico —agradece en tono sarcástico.  
Merle mira el móvil de su mujer.  
—¿Estás cagando, pelirroja? —pregunta a maldad a sabiendas de que su hermano lo escuchará.  
—¡Otro! ¡Que no!  
Merle se echa a reír. Le encanta hacerla rabiar.  
—Mira con quién estoy hablando.  
Acerca su teléfono al de su mujer y los deja pantalla contra pantalla.  
Carol se siente enrojecer.  
—Da... Daryl, hola, yo... —mierda Merle te voy a matar —Te juro que no estoy cagando —se atreve a pronunciar al fin —Es que he salido a correr con Michonne y Rick y me iba a duchar ahora.  
Daryl asiente sonriente.  
—Yo... yo estoy comprando los ingredientes para las pizzas —informa esperando que no se nota su nerviosismo por su cita ¡Qué no es una cita!  
—Estoy deseando probarla.  
—Y yo espero que te guste.  
Y de nuevo silencio entre ellos, mirándose sonrientes y nerviosos sin saber qué más decir.  
—Vale, se acabó la conversación que esto sale caro —rompe Merle la armonía y finaliza la llamada.  
Andrea vuelve a tomar su teléfono.  
—¿Vas a cenar con mi cuñado? —pregunta a toda velocidad.  
—Sí, tengo que ir luego a bañar a tu hija, y él me invita a cenar en agradecimiento.  
—¿Tú? ¿Y Janet?  
—Vaya pregunta —murmura Merle.  
Carol se encoge de hombros.  
—Ni idea, ayer me encontré con ella y de forma sutil me llamó vieja y gorda. No sé que le habré hecho.  
—Se estará vengando por el corte que le diste en la piscina —dice Merle  
Carol arquea una ceja.  
—¿Qué corte? ¿De qué habla ese imbécil?  
—Cuando dijo que Lilly necesitaba un psicólogo —le recuerda Andrea.  
Carol hace memoria.  
—¡Ay, Dios! No me di cuenta, no... no era mi intención... mierda... —se frota los ojos. Menudo desastre está hecho —¿Debo disculparme?  
—Ni se te ocurra, a ver si así deja de decir eso de mi niña.  
—Niña de la que no te has acordado cuando he llamado a mi hermano —vuelve a meterse en la conversación Merle.  
—¡¿Te quieres callar tú?! —le regaña Andrea. Qué le gusta poner el oído. Es un cotilla.  
Carol se echa a reír.  
—Cuanto amor se respira ahí —bromea —voy a ducharme, os dejo que os matéis o fabriquéis un bebé. Ya hablaremos.  
Y cuelga.  
Andrea frunce el ceño. Esos dos van a cenar juntos. No se fía de ellos, y menos viendo ese silencio que se ha hecho entre ellos antes, y eso que ha sido por teléfono. En persona no se podrá ni respirar por la tensión. Normal que Michonne sospeche de que hay algo entre esos dos.  
—No es mala idea eso de fabricar bebés —susurra Merle en su oído  
Ella entrecierra los ojos.  
—Me has llamado orco —le recuerda.  
—Vamos cariño, era una broma. Si ya sabes que eres la única para mí —dice con voz melosa a la vez que reparte besos por su hombro —sería capaz de bajarte la luna.  
Andrea bufa.  
—Si no bajas ni la basura. Anda, ponte el condón, idiota.  
—De acuerdo, pero tú ponte ese camisón tan sexy con el te comería hasta los mocos.  
Andrea hace una mueca de asco. El romanticismo no forma parte de ese hombre.

Tres vasos, servilletas ¿Comerá las pizzas con cuchillo y tenedor como Janet? ¿Preferirá agua, refresco o cerveza? ¿Con o sin alcohol? ¿Será alérgica a algo? ¿Cómo irá vestida hoy? Sacude la cabeza ¿Qué más le da como vaya vestida?  
—Yo quiero la pizza con forma de corazón —pide Lilly que juega con la masa sobrante.  
—No pienso hacerlas con forma de corazón, vaya que Carol piense que me gusta.  
Lilly se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Acaso es mentira? —comenta con naturalidad, concentrada en la construcción de un muñeco de masa.  
Daryl traga saliva. Ese bichejo parece que le lee el pensamiento.  
Janet no está en casa, de nuevo llegará tarde, y por alguna extraña razón se alegró de ello. Cuando está Carol, Janet le sobra, y eso le asusta.

Carol mira la ropa de su armario ¿Falda o pantalón? ¿Y un vestido? ¿O qué tal ese conjunto con el que le provocó una erección? Se muerde el labio al recordar su confesión. Menudo subidón de autoestima le dio.  
Podría buscar algo parecido, tiene un top que... ¡NO! ¿Para qué narices quiere provocar eso en él?

Llaman a la puerta y los cubiertos resbalan de sus manos de lo sudadas que se han puesto de repente.  
Ella ya ha llegado.  
—¿Lilly? —llama a su sobrina con un hilo de voz, para que ella abra. Teme enfrentarse a la mujer que está tras esa puerta, porque sabe que en cuanto la abra se quedará sin palabras y hará el ridículo como siempre. ¿Para qué la invita a cenar si tanto la teme?  
—¡Estoy haciendo el vientre ese! —grita desde el baño.  
—Perfecto... —susurra.  
Se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta y mira por la mirilla. Quizás si se prepara mentalmente para lo que va a ver no haga tanto el ridículo.  
Vale, viste una camiseta color negro de tirantes anchos y cuello redondo. Puede lidiar con eso.  
Toma aire y abre la puerta.  
—E... e... está cagando —dice torpemente como el gilipollas al cuadrado que es.  
Sí, podrá lidiar con esa camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, pero no con sus ojos.  
Carol ladea la cabeza intentando comprender.  
—¡Tío Daryl, la caca no se va! —grita Lilly.  
Carol comprende al fin.  
Ambos se miran un par de segundos y rompen a reír.  
Esta niña... —susurra Daryl que siente como la tensión desaparece —. Entra, por favor, ponte cómoda, yo voy a... ya sabes... —dice nervioso, caminando de espaldas y señalando hacia el baño donde un señor mojón le espera.  
Carol pasa tímida al interior y mira la estancia más detenidamente que ayer.  
Hay títulos universitarios colgados en la pared, y una orla en la que le cuesta localizar y reconocer a Janet. No ha cambiado mucho, pero como sale sonriente le costó verla.  
Sobre la mesa del recibidor hay una foto de boda. Ella está guapísima, y Daryl tiene el cabello corto y una barba más cuidada.  
—Estás mejor ahora, hombretón —susurra para sí.  
Janet viste un hermoso traje de novia que realza su figura, y por extraño que parezca no tiene el móvil en la mano.  
Escucha la cisterna sonar.  
—¡Se fue tío Daryl!  
Se muerde el labio aguantando la risa. A saber lo que habrá liado esa niña.

Carol baña a Lilly que no para de repetir lo entusiasmada que está de comer pizza.  
–Tengo un vecino que se llama Vincent que es un niño muy malo, muy malo y que a veces me tira del pelo —comenta Lilly mientras Carol enjabona su espalda.  
—¿Y tú no haces nada?  
—Me defiendo, y le pego, pero quiero insultarle y llamarle idiota, pero es sordo y no puedo. No me va a escuchar, y como no sé escribir... Le he pedido a mamá que me enseñe, pero no quiere.  
Carol se muerde el labio pensativa.  
—Mírame —pide, y en cuanto capta su atención le hace un gesto con las manos —Así se dice idiota.  
Lilly abre mucho los ojos.  
—¿Así? —imita el gesto.  
Carol se echa a reír. Andrea la va a matar, pero bueno, los padres educan, los profesores enseñan y los familiares malcrían.  
—Eso es, muy bien.  
Lilly ríe a carcajadas e imita el gesto una otra vez para asegurarse de que lo memoriza.  
—¡Qué bien! Se va enterar Vincent, y también se lo haré a Janet.  
—¿Por qué vas a decirle eso a Janet? —pregunta interesada. Lo que le faltaba, que Lilly la llame idiota, le pregunte quién le enseñó eso y diga que su Hada. No quiere crear más conflicto entre ellas.  
—Por que es idiota y no me quiere.  
Carol le sonríe con ternura.  
—Claro que te quiere, lo que pasa que... —piensa Carol —Que no es de ese tipo de personas que lo demuestran —menuda gilipollez acabo de decir.  
Lilly niega.  
—No, no me quiere, y tiene engañado al tío Daryl, pero yo voy a hacer que vea lo fea que es por dentro y así se deshechice y se enamore de ti —asegura con contundencia.  
Carol niega con la cabeza. Esa niña...  
Ojalá fuese simplemente un hechizo y... ¿Qué dice? ¡Ella quiere a Tobin!

Daryl mira la mesa. Está todo pulcramente colocado, y una humeante pizza familiar inunda la casa con un delicioso olor.  
—Madre mía, qué buena pinta —alaba Carol que sale del baño junto a Lilly.  
Daryl se sonroja y le hace una señal para que se siente frente a él ¿frente a él? ¿Será buena idea ver sus ojos cada vez que levante la vista? Mierda, se pondrá nervioso y hará el idiota seguro, pero ya es tarde para corregirse.  
—Es... espero que te guste, cu... cuidado que quema —dice nervioso ofreciéndole un trozo.  
Carol musita un gracias.  
Lilly baila en su silla con la pizza en la boca. Le encanta esa comida y más aún la cara de gilipollas enamorados que tienen los dos. Todo va acorde al plan para tener el cuento de hadas.  
El móvil de Carol suena y entonces recuerda.  
—Perdona, tengo que tomarme la pastilla antes de que se me olvide —informa, y comienza a buscarlas en ese desastre de bolso que tiene.  
—¿Pastilla? ¿Estás enferma? —pregunta interesado. Mierda, está mala y aún así ha ido a su casa a bañar a Lilly y cenar con ellos.  
—No, es para no oír las voces en mi cabeza que me piden que mate —responde con normalidad antes de llevarse la pastilla a la boca.  
Daryl traga saliva. Era demasiado perfecta. Será verdad eso que dice su hermano de que las pelirrojas están todas locas.  
Carol lo mira a través del vaso y rompe a reír al ver su rostro de absoluto terror.  
—Es broma, Daryl. Es mi anticonceptiva.  
Se hacen unos eternos segundos de silencio y finalmente Daryl ríe nervioso tras volver a respirar y niega con la cabeza mientras observa esa sonrisa perfecta y sincera que tiene.  
—Vale, muy graciosa, me has pillado. No estoy muy acostumbrado a las bromas en esta casa.  
Lilly se ríe también.  
—Mira tío Daryl, esto es lo que eres —hace el gesto que su hada le enseñó poco antes.  
Carol se lleva la mano a la frente. Mierda...  
—¿Me has llamado idiota? —pregunta fingiendo enfadarse.  
Carol abre mucho los ojos.  
—¿Sabes lenguaje de signos?  
Vaya, ese hombre es una caja de sorpresas  
Daryl mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.  
—Sólo se decir cuatro palabrotas que me enseñó Andrea y esto —hace un gesto con las manos mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos.  
—Te quiero —lee Carol sintiéndose estúpidamente emocionada. Ni que se lo hubiese dicho a ella. ¿Y qué más le da si se lo dice a ella? ¡Está enamorada de Tobin!  
—Sí —susurra sin aliento Daryl. Qué bonito suena escucharlo de sus labios. No se cansaría nunca de oírla decir esa palabra.  
Sacude la cabeza ¡Ya tiene a alguien que le dice esa palabra!  
Se miran de nuevo sin sabe qué decirse.  
—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya sé decir Te quiero, también, se lo diré a mi novio: 'Te quiero, idiota'. Como mamá le dice a papá! —exclama Lilly, rompiendo ese silencio entre ellos.  
Ambos se echan a reír y de nuevo la tensión vuelve a irse.  
—La pizza está deliciosa —comenta ella.  
Daryl sonríe agradecido y disfrutando de su agradable compañía en silencio, le gusta verla comer, saboreando la comida, sonriéndole y sin quejas tipo 'Le has puesto demasiado tomate' 'Tiene demasiados hidratos' 'Deberías añadir más verduras'... frases típicas de Janet.

Lilly mira los dibujos animados en la televisión del salón mientra los mayores recogen la mesa. Es lo bueno de ser una niña, que se libra de muchas tareas.  
Daryl observa a Carol a su lado fregar los platos. Están tan cercas que sus brazos chocan de vez en cuando enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Es curioso ¿Ella tendrá la misma sensación?  
—¿Qué tal te ha ido con Rick y Michonne? —pregunta intentando desviar la atención hacia otro lado.  
Carol se encoge de hombros.  
—Bien, no son rivales para mí —bromea —Tienen el mismo ritmo de abuelo que tienes tú —lo mira canalla esperando su reacción.  
—Pfff —bufa él dándole un codazo juguetón en el hombro, haciéndola reír. Adora su risa, y le gusta que se tome la libertad de bromear con él, no la veía tan atrevida desde la barbacoa.  
Y entonces recuerda.  
—Hey, a...aún no contestaste a mi pregunta —se atreve a volver a sacar ese tema que quedó en el aire.  
Carol arquea una ceja ¿Le ha preguntado algo? Dios, es que tiene la camisa mojada a la altura del abdomen y está concentrada en ver cuantos músculos se marcan.  
—Lo siento, tengo una capacidad de atención reducida ¿Qué preguntaste?  
Daryl cambia el peso de su cuerpo un poco nervioso.  
—No, no ahora, me refiero a lo que hablamos en la barbacoa, justo antes de marcharte —intenta aclarar, pero por la cara que pone ella parece no recordar nada. Ahora se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca.  
Carol hace memoria ¿De qué hablaron? ¿De su erección? No, no cree que se refiera a eso.  
—Yo... creo que estaba demasiado borracha, lo siento, si puedes refrescarme la memoria tal vez yo...  
—No, da igual —interrumpe —es una tontería sin importancia —finaliza la conversación.  
Seguramente si hubiese estado sobria ese día no habría mencionado nada de esos piercings en partes íntimas de su cuerpo. Así que tendrá que quedarse con la duda, o aprovechar otro día que esté ebria, porque duda que vaya a tener otra manera de averiguarlo.  
Continúa junto a ella, desviando la conversación a temas sin importancia, manteniéndola entretenida para que no intente indagar en la pregunta anterior.

Carol llega hasta la puerta de su casa, ha sido una cena agradable, ha estado cómoda y la pizza estaba deliciosa, aunque ha notado a Daryl un poco distante tras sacar el tema de esa pregunta sin responder que ella no recuerda ¿Qué narices sería?  
Intenta pensar mientras rebusca en su bolso las malditas llaves.  
—¿Dónde coño estáis? —masculla entre dientes.  
Se agacha y vacía el contenido sobre el felpudo para buscar más detenidamente.  
Anticonceptivas, teléfono móvil, pintalabios, tickets de compras acumulados, pañuelos de papel petrificados...  
—¡Joder! —se queja al comprobar que se ha dejado las llaves en casa.  
Llama a la puerta, quizás Tobin aún siga despierto.  
Llama una vez...  
Dos...  
Tres...  
Grita su nombre...  
Una vez...  
Dos...  
Tres...  
—Coño Tobin.  
Mira alrededor de la casa en busca de alguna ventana abierta o algo por donde colarse, aunque tenga que trepar hasta el segundo piso.  
Pero nada...  
Mira la hora en el teléfono 00:30. Demasiado tarde para llamar a Anne para pedirle la copia de las llaves.  
Recibe un whatsapp de Daryl.

 **¿Llegaste bien a casa?**

Sonríe. Que atento es.

 **Sí, pero no puedo entrar, me olvidé las llaves y el dormilón de mi novio no me abre.**

Escribe casi sin pensar, y nada más darle a enviar se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Seguro que ahora Daryl la...

 **Ven a mi casa, puedes dormir aquí. Puedes dormir con Lilly, yo me iré al sofá.**

...La invitará a su casa.

 **No, te lo agradezco, Daryl, pero no quiero molestar. Dormiré en el porche. Total, con las noches tan calurosas que hacen...**

 **De eso nada. No es molestia, insisto. Como no vengas iré a por ti. Te doy diez minutos.**

Carol se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza. Casi que se siente tentada a comprobar si de verdad iría a por ella, pero mejor no, vaya que alguien los vea y piensen que la está secuestrando o él está engañando a su pareja con ella. Puf, ¿Quién iba a pensar eso? Janet es guapísima, y ella... ha tenido años mejores.

Daryl mira por la mirilla impaciente, y nervioso a la vez. La ha invitado a quedarse en su casa ¿Qué pasará cuando Janet llegue? ¿Y si le da por entrar a su habitación y la ve? ¿Y si lo ve a él en el sofá? Dios, por qué no pensó en eso, puede que se esté jugando su matrimonio, pero por otro lado no podía dejarla dormir en la calle, ni siquiera pensó, fue leer su whatsapp y directamente invitarla a su casa.  
Se tensa cuando visualiza su silueta acercándose a la puerta. Ya está ahí, toma aire y la abre antes de que llame y despierte a Lilly que está durmiendo en el salón.  
—Hola —la saluda nervioso.  
Carol lo mira tímida.  
—Lo siento Daryl, soy un desastre.  
Él sonríe, que ternura le da.  
—No importa, para casos como este están los amigos —dice, pero por alguna razón le ha dolido la palabra amigos.  
Caminan hasta el salón donde Lilly está durmiendo. Le hace señales para que guarde silencio.  
—Mira, te he preparado ropa para dormir, es una camiseta que me regalaron, está sin estrenar y me queda enorme, y un cepillo de dientes nuevo, lo compré para Lilly pero ella se ha traído el suyo —le entrega las cosas y toma aire, ha hablado susurrando y casi sin respirar de los nervios que tiene.  
Carol desdobla la camiseta que tiene el emblema de la casa Stark dibujado en gris sobre fondo negro y el lema 'Winter is coming'.  
—Vaya, Juego de tronos —susurra mientras mira como le quedaría la camiseta puesta. Le llega a la altura de las rodillas.  
—Sí, ¿También lo ves? —pregunta curioso. Ella asiente —¿Qué te pareció esta última temporada?  
Carol mira de soslayo pensativa.  
—Que con ese culo de melocotón yo también me tiraba a mi sobrino —bromea.  
Daryl ríe nervioso al ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, es preciosa, y adora sus bromas.  
—Vamos, te enseño la habitación.  
Toma a Lilly en brazos e invita a Carol a pasar por delante de él para que suba las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Observa descarado su cuerpo estilizado y ese precioso culo dentro de ese pantalón 'Tú sí que tienes un culo de melocotón' piensa.  
Mete a Lilly en la cama, la arropa bien y acompaña a Carol hasta el baño.  
—Este será tu baño esta noche —susurra —si necesitas algo más sólo tienes que decírmelo.  
Carol sonríe agradecida.  
—Muchas gracias, todo está... ¡Eh, mira, se ve mi habitación desde aquí! —se da cuenta, y se dirige hacia la ventana.  
Daryl traga saliva.  
—Oh, s...s...sí, ci...cierto...no... no me había fijado —disimula torpemente.  
—Vaya, voy a tener que ser más discreta, suelo salir semidesnuda del baño —comenta, aunque sólo puede pensar en si ella lo verá a él también. La lástima que la ventana sea tan pequeña y alta y posiblemente sólo le muestre hasta sus hombros.  
—Sí, lo sé —confiesa sin querer —Me refiero a que sé que tendrás que ser más discreta —intenta arreglarlo torpemente, pero ella parece no haberse dado cuenta de esa metedura de pata. Será mejor callar —.Bueno, yo... me voy abajo a dormir, te dejo que...  
—Daryl, si lo prefieres duermo yo en el sofá, no me importa, soy más peque...  
—No, quiero que duermas aquí, tranquila, buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches, Daryl, gracias.

Lilly despierta de madrugada y mira a quién tiene a su lado.  
Sonríe, es su Hada.  
Su plan de quitarle las llaves de casa ha funcionado, pero el tío Daryl debía dejarla a ella en el salón, donde se quedó dormida y él dormir en la misma cama junto a su Hada. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas.  
—La próxima vez lo conseguiré —susurra.  
Besa la mejilla de Carol y se acurruca junto a ella.

Carol baja silenciosa y medio adormilada las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano. Sólo tiene que caminar hasta la puerta y marcharse sin despertar a nadie. Es fácil.  
—Mierda, el bolso —susurra cuando está a escasos centímetros de la puerta —¿Dónde demonios lo dejé?  
Recuerda que llegó, Daryl la condujo hasta el salón, le entregó la camiseta y el cepillo de dientes, ella dejó el bolso sobre el sofá para ver bien la camiseta y... ahí debe seguir.  
—Genial, Carol, siempre complicando las cosas con tus despistes —se regaña en un bostezo.  
Camina hasta el salón donde Daryl está dormido, sin camisa, vestido con un pantalón de chándal y sin ropa interior al parecer, sólo hay que ver la notable erección que se alza entre sus piernas.  
—Hijo de mi vida —gime mordiéndose el labio ¿Cómo narices no vio eso cuando salieron a correr? Normal que no pudiese seguirle el ritmo ese día.  
Sonríe al recordar que ella llegó a levantar esa herramienta sin tener que tocarla, sólo mostrando su cuerpo.  
Sacude la cabeza para despejar los sucios pensamientos que cruzan su mente y se concentra en buscar su bolso.  
Está tras la cabeza de Daryl, sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.  
Toma aire. La tarea sería secilla si no estuviese medio dormida y no tuviese ese periscopio frente a ella distrayéndola.  
Se acerca lentamente, pasando con cuidado entre el sofá y la mesa de café decorada con unas figuras de cristal que tienen pinta de costar un pastón. Procura no rozarlas, porque como rompa una va a tener que vender un riñón para pagarlas, porque seguro que Janet...  
Un grito ahogado sale de sus labios cuando tropieza con la alfombra y cae sobre Daryl, que se despierta al instante.  
Lo mira aterrada sin poder formular palabra ¿Qué pensará? Se alejaría, pero él en un acto reflejo la ha agarrado con fuerza y ahora no puede escapar.  
Daryl mira adormilado a la mujer que tiene sobre él. Es como si le hubiese llovido del cielo. Dios, está guapísima recién levantada.  
Están nariz contra nariz, peligrosamente cerca, pero no le importa.  
Tiene sus delicadas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho desnudo. Son suaves le gusta la sensación.  
Está a horcajadas sobre él, si no fuera por la ropa podría penetrarla sin problemas, su miembro está en posición chocando contra la entrada. Lástima que no lleve el vestido de la noche anterior, sería fácil eliminar esa barrera.  
Se da cuenta de que inconscientemente sus manos se han posado sobre la curva de sus caderas, y está acariciando con el pulgar un palmo de su piel desnuda donde el pantalón no llega y la camisa no le cubre. Tiene una piel muy suave.  
—Yo sólo quería coger mi bolso —susurra ella contra sus labios.  
Se siente excitada al notar como la acaricia y como su erección crece y se presiona contra ella.  
Si se deja caer un poco puede sentirla aún más.  
—Cógelo —la anima en un gemido provocado por el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre su miembro. Dios, por qué no están desnudos. Con gusto le haría el amor sobre ese sofá.  
Desvía sus manos hasta su trasero y pellizca sus nalgas.  
—Me gusta tu culo —confiesa.  
Carol gime ante la sensación ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no la tocan así? Tobin no...  
Y entonces reacciona ¡TOBIN! ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO?  
Coge su bolso y se aparta de él en un brusco movimiento.  
—Yo... lo siento, yo no... esto está mal...tengo que irme —tartamudea muy nerviosa, y huye de allí sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.  
Daryl la mira sin entender, hasta que termina de despertar al escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y la de la habitación de Janet abrirse.  
Abre mucho los ojos  
¿QUÉ COÑO HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE PASAR?

* * *

 **Hola, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
